Full Moon
by Slytheringrl23
Summary: Skylar Hudson is a born werewolf. She changes during a full moon her freshman year of high school randomly and kills a jogger, which forces the family to move. It's been 2 years and Sky's learned to control the shift, so the family is moving back to Beacon Hills. Skylar is about to learn that things are not as they were when she left 2 years ago. (OCxStiles) Season 3B
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TEEN WOLF!**

* * *

I sighed as I took a deep breath. I glanced back behind me at the boxes piled onto my bed, which my lovely brother Max had just dropped off for me. I had to sort through those when I got back to the house this afternoon after school. I couldn't believe that I was back in Beacon Hills after 2 long years. I couldn't believe that I had left my freshman year and now I was back. I went over to the window staring outside at the horizon and I saw a bus pass by my house; as it did I noticed people staring at the house because it was huge and I had an Aston Martin Vanquish sitting in the driveway that belonged to yours truly. My dad have given it to me as a gift for finding an anchor and being able to control myself during a full moon. Yeah, that's right. I'm a werewolf. I was born that way and didn't even know about it till my freshman year of high-school where I randomly changed during a full moon and managed to kill some stranger in the park, thus changing my eyes werewolf eyes to a cobalt blue when I transformed. I'm a hybrid, because my mother is human while my dad is a full blooded werewolf.

"Hey Skylar you ready to go?!" Max yelled. He was my older brother. I had four other siblings. There was Max and Luna who were both older than I was. Max was a senior now at Beacon Hill High School, while I was a junior. Luna was in her second year of college nearby so she wasn't home as much and then there were the twins, Camille and Caleb. They were only in middle school. Everyone in the family was a werewolf, while my dad was the alpha. It was weird to have just your family in a pack.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I said. I walked down the stairs and my brother raised and eye to my outfit. I glanced down at it confused.

"What?" I asked. I was wearing a Hollister dress that had a bit tad low neckline but it was navy blue with polka-dots that made me look really good.

"Yeah, um the neckline is low isn't it?" He asked. I growled at him and he smirked as his eyes went yellow. I had been the only one in the family to kill an innocent and that was only because no one had known that I was going to random wolf out one full moon. Camille and Caleb hadn't changed yet because they were only in 7th grade. Everyone usually changed around 8th grade…except for me. I was a late bloomer, or that's what they said. Anyway I was the reason we moved away and then came back.

"Nah, it is fine." I said grabbing my jean jacket off the back of one of the chairs. I pulled it on and grabbed my back-pack by the door also grabbing my keys before heading outside. Max and I glanced at each other and then at our cars.

"I'm not riding with you. I love my baby too much to ride in your car." I said.

"Whatever I'm just happy I don't have you fiddling with the radio." He muttered as he hit his button on the key ring and his door rose up. I rolled my eyes and got into my Vanquish before starting it. I started to fiddle with radio and my iPod as Max pulled out of the driveway, after revving his engine for the fun of it. I rolled my eyes and then pulled back out of the driveway and headed to school. The school I had just been plucked out of because of my transformation. I sighed as I stopped at a red-light and I saw the people turning their heads muttering to the person they were standing next to. I sighed, knowing they couldn't see me because of the tint on my windows I had put on before we moved for my own purposes.

When I finally got to school I pulled in next to my brother. He was already talking to this guy, laughing and smiling. I shook my head and got out pulling my sunglasses back on because of the glaring sun. Max waved me over and I looked up at him.

"Danny, you remember Skylar don't you?" Max asked.

"Yeah man…we were in a few classes before you guys moved." He said smiling. I smiled at Danny remember he had always been the one to make me laugh. I pulled off my sunglasses giving them both a smile. We had already gotten our papers and things from the school yesterday, so we were both ready to start school. I saw two guys walking into school and I smiled as I remembered Scott and Stiles. See, Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall were my two best friends and they had been since I was in elementary school. We were glued to the hip till I had left. I had tried to keep up with them but with the stress of finding my anchor and everything, things got messy and I stopped trying till a few months ago when Stiles got up with me via Skype.

"So you still got that crush on Stiles?" Danny asked. My cheeks went red and they chuckled at me. I glanced at the ground before crossing my arms over my chest in denial.

"No, shut up." I muttered as I walked away to go find Scott and Stiles. I saw them both disappear inside. I stopped outside for a moment picking up on a conversation between them and someone. My hand was frozen in midair waiting to pull the door open.

"Who are the crazy ones now?" Lydia asked.

"We're not crazy." A girl said. I tilted my head to the side. That voice was new to me, so of course I couldn't put a name to the voice.

"Oh yeah, hallucinations and sleep paralysis? You guys are fine." Lydia said. I wanted to laugh because it sounded like the same old Lydia.

"Well we did die and come back to life, there's got to be some side effects to that." Scott said. That peaked my interest because I wanted to know what the hell they had been doing since I left and it sounded pretty freaking interesting if I did say so myself. Why were they dying and coming back? How did they even manage that?

"Alright guys, let's just watch out for each other and Lydia stop enjoying this so much." Stiles said to Lydia. I smiled as I went to open up the door because I heard them walk away from the door. When I went to open it someone held it open for me and I smiled at them.

"Thanks." I smiled. He practically melted under my smile. When I had left Beacon Hills I had been the awkward girl going through puberty not knowing when the hell she was going to finally upgrade from an A cup to a B or C cup bra. Luckily, for me I upgraded to a C cup. I stayed the same height but after I transformed for the first time things finally started to kick in like the agility, speed, healing, and things like that.

At my old school in Sacramento I was the captain of the JV girls' soccer team before I transferred back to Beacon Hills. When I got into the hallway I scanned it for Scott and Stiles, who I must say made a good distance from when they ended the conversation, and picked up on a conversation they were having with this cute kid with dirty blonde hair that swished to the side and up lightly.

"I'm just saying Scott there's this amazing car outside. It's a freaking Aston Martin Vanquish and Lamborghini Aventador! Who the hell just moved into town that has that money? It's two kids, too. I saw the boy get out of the Lambo." This kid with dirty blonde said as I walked down the hallway. I chuckled and shook my head as I started towards them. I wondered where my bestie, Lydia was. She and I had sometimes tagged along with Scott and Stiles on stupid shit before she became popular in high school. Then she stopped giving them both the time of day while I tried to balance both them and my life with Lydia till I moved away.

"There is no way an Aston Martin and a Lamborghini Aventador is owned by any kids in this school. It's gotta be a teacher's who doing drugs on the side." Stiles said. I smirked and shook my head. Stiles, baby you underestimate me. You should know that my dad's a lawyer for some big firms in California.

"I think you're both wrong boys." I said as I came up behind Stiles. He whipped around and saw me. His mouth dropped open as Scott smiled at me.

"Sky." Stiles smiled. I smiled at him and Scott.

"That's your car out there?!" The boy asked. I nodded as I lifted my sunglasses up off from my eyes and stared at them.

"Yes, sir." I smiled as I blew my on my nails for an over exaggeration. Scott chuckled and shook his head. That's when he scrunched his nose as he looked at me. I stared at him confused and I then did the same as I smelled something. It was an alpha smell. I swallowed nervously.

"When did you get back into town?" Scott asked smiling playing it as something else. Oh, god if he was an alpha he could smell me. Oh shit, shit. Wait, why would Scott be an alpha or even a werewolf?

"I got back just a few days ago. We moved back but we've been relaxing." I smiled. Stiles smiled at me and then the other guy looked between the two and then looked at me with a smile on his face.

"I'm Isaac." He said. I sniffed slightly and smelled the scent of a werewolf on him. What had happened in this town since I had left?

"Skylar Hudson." I smiled at him. He chuckled at me and then looked away down the hallway to see two girls coming at us.

"Ah Allison and-" Isaac said. I saw the familiar strawberry blond friend of mine coming down the hallway, after slamming her locker shut. Scott and Stiles both covered their ears knowing what was about to come next. The boys always knew me and my habits.

"Lydia!" I screamed. Lydia glanced over at me from where she had been looking over at the other girl named Allison and her eyes bugged out of her head. I ran over to her and tackled her in a hug.

"Sky!" She screamed in the hug. I squealed and when I pulled back she was smiling at me. She pulled back slightly glancing at me up and down and gave me a waggle of her eyebrows.

"Hm finally grew to that C cup you wanted, huh?" She teased. I flushed red and crossed my arms over my chest as Scott and Stiles laughed at me. I shook my head and then hugged her again as she chuckled at me. When we pulled back she motioned to the girl next to me.

"Allison this is Skylar Hudson. Sky this is Allison Argent. Sky used to go here before some weird move." Lydia explained. I had never really explained to Lydia why we had to move. I had come up with some bogus lie about my dad and his work and then my mom being needed at another hospital and luckily no one questioned it.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I've heard a little about you from Lydia." She said. I smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet you!" I smiled.

"Come on we're meeting up with the boys." Lydia said as she pulled me so we were walking back towards Scott, Stiles, and Isaac. I smiled once we got back to them and then laughed at something Lydia said. I glanced over at Stiles who hadn't changed except his hair had grown out and it looked good. He caught me staring at him and I flashed him a smile and he chuckled at me. The old me would've blushed and looked away but since the change I had gotten more confident about everything.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, just looking at the hair. It looks good on you." I said. He ran his hand through it lightly laughing.

"Thanks. You've changed…a lot." He commented looking me over. I gave him a flirty wink at him.

"Is that a good or bad thing there, Stiles?" I asked. He shrugged and I saw him bit the inside of his lip as his heart beat went up. I was waiting for the blush to appear on his cheeks but it never did. I looked over at Scott who had been watching me with Stiles and I winked at him.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Scott asked. I nodded and I and he walked away from the group that was talking so we could talk in private.

"Yeah?" I asked. He leaned against the lockers crossing his arms and I stared at him.

"What was the real reason why you left here in the first place?" He asked. I bit my lip on the inside as I tried to come up with a good excuse that would explain why we moved away without a notice or anything, because apparently the lie I sold him freshman year wasn't still holding with him.

"Hey, isn't that the girl Deucalion wanted before?" I heard someone ask. I froze when I heard the name. I turned around to see two twins and Scott put a hand on my shoulder while I saw Max appear at my side. He growled at them both as I got behind Max.

"Do you know those two?" Scott asked. I bit my lip and nodded.

"Yeah they went to my old school in Sacramento." I muttered ready to claw them to pieces. Max walked over to them to talk to them about staying away from me probably. They had come to close for comfort back in Sacramento.

"Oh well-" Scott said but the bell rang.

"I guess I'll see ya in class." I smiled and headed to my first class. It was a History class. I saw Stiles and Scott in here to. I sat beside Stiles and smiled at him.

"Welcome, I am your new history teacher, Mr. Yukimura. My family and I just moved here a few weeks ago…" He said. He continued to talk but I sort of ignored it because I wasn't in the mood to talk. I was afraid of Deucalion showing up. I knew the twins were a bad sign which meant Deucalion wasn't far away. I bit my lip and I saw Stiles glance over at me.

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

"Hm? Oh nothing," I muttered as I glanced past him and saw the twins standing in the hallway leaning against the wall by the door. They saw me and I swallowed nervously. Stiles glanced over at the door and I felt my nails press into my palms of my hands bringing blood.

"Skylar!" Stiles said grabbing my wrist from my other arm. I looked down to see a small pool of blood in the palm of my hand. I swallowed nervously as everyone looked at me.

"It's nothing. I'm fine, just needed to cut my nails." I muttered taking out a Kleenex from my book bag as I caught Scott staring at me. I kept looking at the clock until the bell rang, which then I ran out of the class and to the outside part of the school. I had a free period right now and I was going to hide from Aiden and Ethan.


	2. Chapter 2

**I**** DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

So I got a few favorites and followers for the story already! I'm so happy yay! Thanks for that everyone! Well...here's the next chapter enjoy!

* * *

"Skylar!" I heard someone call for me. The hairs stood on the back of my neck as I turned to see Ethan heading my way. I shook my head and started for the parking lot, trying not to seem too scared or anxious to anyone else, so I could just get the fuck out of here. When I got to my Vanquish I dropped my keys, just my luck, and when I stood up from picking them up Ethan was standing in front of me. He was smiling at me and I heard my heart beat go up slightly.

"Tell Deucalion to shove his alpha pack up his ass. I'm not killing my dad off to become Alpha." I growled as I dropped my book-bag off my back and brought out my claws. He smirked at me and then Aiden appeared with his teeth showing and his eyes glowing a brilliant blue. I stepped back a few feet confused and then I started to laugh. Oh god that was priceless. The big bad ass alpha twins were now on their own and weren't alpha's anymore. They were the bitches in the werewolf world, they were the omegas. I couldn't stop laughing at them.

"You're omegas. You're the bitches again." I laughed curling in on myself.

"Yeah, we're the bitches." Aiden scoffed and then his face went back to normal as I saw Scott and Stiles staring at us, from the stairs of the school. I glanced back at them confused before looking at Aiden and Ethan.

"…what happened to Deucalion then?" I whispered. Scott and Stiles just continued to stare at us and I knew that Scott was listening in on our conversation.

"Something happened a few weeks back with a Darach, and after that Deucalion split. We stayed-" Ethan explained but I glanced at them both. I was a little afraid of what happened to the rest of the Alpha pack. The rest of them were even more worse than the twins.

"Kali and Ennis?" I asked. They both had tried to recruit me also and Kali had almost killed me during a full moon. I had the scars on my back to prove what that bitch had done to me. If I ever came across her ever again I was going to shove Wolfsbane down her throat and watch her die slowly. I hated the whole alpha pack and my family was right there behind me on it.

"Both dead. Ennis was killed for something and Kali was killed by the darach." Ethan said. I nodded, thanking the lord that they were gone. I hated both and was glad that the world was slightly more safer.

"And what do you two want to talk to me for? You know my dad will never ever let you in our pack, family only invitation." I smirked. Aiden glared at me and I smirked as I crossed my arms over my chest. I could hear Aiden growling at me slightly from behind closed lips.

"Bitches." I laughed as his claws grew and I saw him swipe at me and I jerked back slightly but I felt the sting of his claws graze my skin. I glared at him as I raised my hand up to my cheek and wiped it slightly. There was blood on the back of my hand and I stared at Aiden. I felt my teeth elongate and then my eyes changed. I felt the tips of my claws grow in and I knew I had changed because of my anger. My emotions and the shift did not go well together.

"I'm going to kill you." I screamed as I lunged at him. He fell to the ground taken off guard and I started to punch and scrap the hell out of him. He landed a punch to my nose and I heard it crack under his fist spending me sprawling on my back. I screamed and held my nose as I shook my head. I felt blood stream down my nose and drip down my face and into my hands as I cupped my nose in my hands. I heard footsteps coming towards us at a running pace as I groaned in pain.

"Hey what's going on!?" Scott demanded as he came to a stop beside us.

"Ask her, she started it." Aiden said as Ethan held him back. I saw Max run out to us as Stiles pulled me up from underneath my arms. He pulled me away from Ethan and Aiden, behind him slightly.

"This is no way to show me that you serious about what you said earlier." Scott snapped. Aiden glared at him before glancing over at me.

"This is her fault!" Aiden snapped. Then Ethan stared at me and Max as he joined us between the two cars. Then Ethan glanced at Scott and Stiles and he seemed to be piecing it together. He knew that Scott didn't know about me, not because I haven't told him but because he couldn't smell me. I swallowed nervously.

"Why are you talking like she doesn't know what we're talking about?" Ethan asked Scott. Scott blinked a few times and then looked at me before looking back at Ethan with a glare set on his face. Stiles shook his head and then motioned to Max and I. I bit the inside of my cheek.

"Well, because she doesn't know dumb ass." Stiles snapped. Aiden looked at me and Max with wide eyes and then smirked at both of us. I shook my head ever so slightly as Scott and Stiles looked at me and Max. I shook my head and Max went to go open his mouth to tell them to stop but Aiden had already started to say something.

"What are you talking about?! Of course she does. She's a beta! She was born a wolf, she's even killed someone before." Aiden smirked. I glared at him as he smirked at me. Scott and Stiles stared at me confused and Stiles was slightly hurt. I bit my lips as my blue cobalt eyes lit up. Scott stared at me and I looked at him before glancing over at Stiles. I looked away.

"…your eyes." Scott murmured. I swallowed and looked over at Scott again.

"How did he not smell you?" Ethan asked confused. I shrugged and I sighed running my hand through my hair and then leaning against my car.

"Well, because I was taught how to control that. I can hide my scent now since you guys attacked me. My dad knows how to do it and after Deucalion; he taught all of us. It was hard but very much worth it." I muttered. He just nodded and I saw Stiles keep looking at me.

"Yeah, we didn't know you were here until we heard you talking to Scott." Ethan explained as I smiled. I held a Kleenex to my cheek wiping away the blood as I glared at Aiden who was smirking at me. I shook my head rolling my eyes and Max pulled me so that he could look at my cheek. He ran his finger over it and then that's when he came away with nothing. It had already healed. I looked at Max again who was frowning slightly as he glanced at my nose.

"Your nose set crooked, I need to break it again." Max warned as he grabbed my nose. I started to protest as soon as he grabbed my nose. I could wait till I got home!

"No, Max wait let dad do it-AHH!" I screamed as it snapped again. I screamed in pain as he reset it, sending me to my knees.

"Okay so does someone want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Stiles demanded. I sighed leaning back against my tires. I held the Kleenex again to my nose to catch the new blood dripping down my face. I glared at Max and he just shrugged.

"We left when I attack and killed a jogger at night on the full moon. I had just changed out of nowhere and my family hadn't been anticipating it because they thought I was the one who wouldn't get the change since I hadn't changed yet. Usually the girls change in middle school and I was a freshman in high school. That's why I left, Scott. I killed someone and it tore me apart and until I found an anchor my dad wanted to keep us away from people. We moved out to a ranch somewhere near Sacramento. I found my anchor and we moved back." I explained quickly holding the Kleenex to my nose keeping the blood from getting on my dress. Stiles just stared down at me and I sighed.

"Your whole family is werewolves?" Stiles asked. I nodded and looked at up at the twins with a heated look before looking over at Scott and Stiles.

"My older sister Luna, Max, and I are. The twins haven't transformed yet. There's a twenty five percent probability that they won't. My mother is human and when my dad told her that he was a werewolf she accepted him as that. She didn't want to be changed because…she had hunter blood in her. Her family stopped being hunters when they realized what my dad was because they saw how happy my mom was, so there's always the possibility of one of us not getting the change. We are a hybrid." I muttered as Stiles helped me to my feet.

"Why didn't you tell me? I had told you some weird stuff had been happening over Skype." Stiles muttered. It had just been over the last few months that Stiles had found me over Skype and started to talk to me again. I hadn't exactly been ready to tell him why I had left Beacon hills so quickly, let alone tell him I had killed someone and I was the reason we left.

"Because I didn't want you to know. It is weird being born a werewolf and not having to have a bite to transform you." I muttered. Max nodded an agreement.

"I didn't believe my dad was werewolf until Luna changed in front of me on full moon and then I changed the next month. It was weird finding out that there's a whole different side of your family that you never even knew of." Max muttered. I sighed and leaned my head back against the side of the car.

"So that doesn't explain how you know these two and Deucalion." Stiles said. I swallowed and glared at the ground. My hands curled into fists.

"She doesn't like to talk about it…" Max murmured. He held out a hand and I grabbed it standing up. Stiles and Scott looked at me and then the twins and they looked away from everyone.

"Tell them, I don't want to." I snapped. Aiden glared at me but Ethan just shook his head at his brother and looked at Scott.

"We had been traveling with Deucalion when we heard of this family wolf pack in Sacramento. Aiden and I had gone to scout them out and we ran across Skylar, and at first it wasn't anything really to report back. But then Deucalion saw Skylar for himself when it was a full moon once and he decided he wanted her in the pack since she was the youngest but he told her that she had to kill all the others first. He never really explained why he wanted her since she was the youngest at the time in the family to have changed. He just wanted her." Ethan explained.

"That psycho wanted her to kill her entire family?" Stiles asked. Ethan nodded and sighed. I shook my head in disgust, glaring at the ground.

"Yeah, but she turned Deucalion down, and you two can guess what happened after that." Aiden said. I glared at the ground and shook my head.

"It was bad. He sent Kali after me to convince me and I told her no and leave me alone. She almost killed me the next full moon when I was out in the woods just walking around trying to get some air and not wolf out." I muttered. I turned around and pulled my jean jacket down and they saw the claw makes going down my back until they disappeared underneath my dress.

"I was lucky I found her in time. She was almost dead from the blood loss." Max muttered. I sighed and then looked at Scott. He was staring at me and I looked at him expectantly.

"So explain to me Scotty how you ended up in the middle of this mess…Mr. Alpha." I said. Max eye's widened slightly and I gave him a smirk. Scott rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled slightly.

"Well, in the beginning of the fall of last year I got bit by Peter Hale…and then a lot of stuff went down between there and then and then I became an alpha." He said. I shook my head and tsked at him. He should know by now he had to give me more than that. I wasn't really for beating around the bush when it came to information on the super natural.

"Okay you're going to give me more than a lot of stuff went down…Friday night I'm coming over and I wanna know exactly what happens. Wait does your mom know?" I asked. He nodded and I smiled. I fist bumped the air and whooped quietly. Stiles chuckled at me and shook his head.

"Alright pizza, soda, and a total talk session about this whole business Mr. Alpha." I said.

"Stop calling me that." He said as his cheeks went a little red. I chuckled and then I looked over at Stiles who gave me a small smile and I glanced over at Ethan and Aiden. They were both just staring at me and Max growled at them quietly as he pulled me behind him and I sighed shaking my head.

"Where are the guys?" I heard someone say. I cocked my head to the side and I heard a conversation about Scott and Stiles.

"Someone's looking for you guys." I murmured. Scott looked at me and then looked back at the school to see no one, so they were probably inside talking.

"I think we better go back inside." Scott said. I nodded and then we all headed inside except for the twins and Max. He was probably going to give them a warning about not coming near me. I felt Scott drape his arms over my shoulders and I glanced up at him from under my eye lashes.

"Don't worry; if they give you a hard time just come find me, alright?" He asked giving me a squeeze. I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Scotty." I smiled. He chuckled and we hugged tightly before he headed down the hallway. I looked over at Stiles who I had been left with and he smiled at me.

"So what's your next class?" He asked. I shrugged and then felt the pockets of my jacket realizing that my schedule was probably in my book-bag somewhere being crushed.

"…I don't know I'm just walking." I muttered. He chuckled and shook his head throwing his arm around my shoulders. I blushed and he smiled down at me.

"Great, I'll join you." He chuckled. I smiled over at him and he chuckled as he glanced down at me. I shook my head and bit the inside of my cheek relishing the feeling of his arm around my shoulders. This is how it out to be and I should've had this a while ago but that stupid fucking change had to ruin it. This werewolf crap definitely ruined a lot of things.

"Still can make you turn red I see." He commented and my cheeks went a deeper shade of red. He laughed and I poked him in his side making him jump. I laughed at him and he shook his head.

"So, besides finding out you are a werewolf, what else is new?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Nothing really, just trying to survive. You?" I asked. He shrugged as we walked down the hallway; people were staring at us as we went.

"You know the usual, fighting the supernatural, trying to keep Scott from wolfing out. That kind of stuff." He said shrugging. I chuckled.

"You're going to be there Friday, right?" I asked.

"Oh I didn't know I was invited." He teased me poking me in the side. I squealed and pushed him away laughing. He grabbed for me again and I got out of his range. He then tried again as I went to turn and run but he got me. He spun me so I was facing him and my hand rested on his side bunching his t-shirt up into my fist. I bit my lip and glanced up nervously. He was staring down at me, his lips parted slightly as uneven breaths came from between them. I felt his heart sped up under my palm as I placed my hand there to steady both of us.

"Yeah you were, you know, just like old times with you, Scott, and me." I whispered. He chuckled and nodded. I noticed his eyes were sort of drooping down slightly, and I knew that look. It was the same dopey look he got on his face when Lydia was around.

"Alright," He murmured. I smiled up at him and I licked my lips slightly and went to go into to kiss him when Scott came up besides us.

"I was looking for- did I interrupt something?" He asked. I jerked back away from Stiles pulling back out of his arms. I blinked a few times before looking over at Scott who was smirking at me in a knowing way. He had known for a while that I had like Stiles ever since we all had been in a class back in elementary school. The crush hadn't gone away since. I blinked again as I felt my face heat up.

"No, I-I-um…I was going to go talk to the coach actually for girls' soccer. Maybe I can do something for the team. I'll come find you later." I lied. Stiles nodded not saying anything and I waved to Scott and then turned on my heel and basically ran down the hallway to get away from the embarrassing questions to follow. When I got around the corner I leaned my head back against the wall taking a deep breath as I did. I shook my head and waited a moment before continuing down the hallway looking for the coach. I really did need to talk to her to see if I could get a spot on the team before season started up.


	3. Chapter 3

Scott glanced over at Stiles and raised an eyebrow at him. Scott was trying to figure out what the hell was going on between Stiles and Sky. She hadn't even been back in school for a day and those two were already getting ready to start making out in the hallways like they had been together all along. Well, Sky and Stiles both had a big crush on each other since they were in middle school but of course Scott didn't want to play match maker and hope they would get together on their own. Maybe, now that she had changed her confidence had been boosted and she was ready to take that big leap of faith.

"What?" Stiles muttered rubbing the back of his neck. Scott laughed and shook his head as they started to walk down the hallway. Scott had honestly thought that when Sky moved that the crush had gone away and he had transferred his affection back to Lydia but now that she was back it didn't seem so likely. Scott didn't even know that they still were in contact through Skype.

"What was that man?" Scott asked. Stiles shrugged as he put his hands into his pockets. He knew that look on Stiles's face and something really bad was bothering him.

"It was nothing." Stiles said shrugging. He didn't want to explain it right now, because honestly he didn't know what was going on with them. It had happened in sort of a quick way.

"Oh come on, it looked like she was about to kiss you Stiles." Scott said as he nudged Stiles with his shoulder. Stiles's cheeks went red but shook his head. His head stayed bent down, eyes cast to the floor.

"Come on man, it's just Skylar. She doesn't like me like that." Stiles said. Scott scoffed at his best friend shaking his head at him. Scott had the familiar sparkle in his eye.

"Come on man if her trying to kiss you isn't a sign of her liking you then what is?!" Scott demanded as he clapped Stiles on the shoulder. Stiles shrugged and he sighed as he went over to his locker. He went to open it to get books out of his locker so he wouldn't have to after lunch when he squinted at the lock numbers.

"Maybe it's a dream. Maybe, Sky isn't back and I'm still asleep in my bed, Scott. I haven't been able to tell my dreams from when I'm actually awake lately." Stiles muttered and Scott looked over at him concerned. They had all been having problems like that but hearing about it was worse.

"Why do you say that?" He asked. Stiles looked at his combination lock, swallowing nervously, as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down. He looked over at Scott and then turned the combination lock towards him.

"Because I can't read, and I haven't been able to for a few days now." Stiles muttered. Then he glanced up at Scott to see his eyes red.

"Dude your eyes." He said nervously as he glanced at the people around them. He didn't see anyone looking at them so hopefully they weren't seeing Scott's alpha eyes shining through right now.

"What about them?" Scott breathed as he pushed off the locker next to Stiles.

"What about them? They're starting to glow!" Stiles said.

"Wait, you mean right now?" Scott asked as his eyes went wide.

"Yes, I mean right now. Scott, stop it. Stop it!" Stiles said quickly, hitting him on the arm, as Scott's eyes started to take on a redder tint to them. Scott started to pant slightly.

"I can't-I can't control it, man." Scott said leaning against the lockers panting. Stiles sighed as Scott covered his eyes with his hands.

"Okay, okay head down and walk with me." Stiles said as he bent Scott's head down tucking it into his arm, basically, and ushering him down the hallway into an empty classroom. When they reached the classroom Stiles closed the door and Scott threw off his jacket pushing at desks. Stiles followed Scott down the row trying to help his best-friend in any way possible because this hadn't happened in a long time.

"Stop get back." Scott said turning to look at Stiles.

"Get away from me!" Scott said in a rough voice as he leaned on the desk moving forward. Stiles followed his friend worriedly.

"Scott it's okay-" Stiles said trying to calm him down.

"No it's not. I don't know what's going to happen, get back!" Scott yelled as he braced himself against a desk. Then Stiles watched as Scott stood up and dug his nails into the palms of his hands like he had seen Sky do earlier today in class. To Stiles horror blood a small river of blood started to travel down Scott's hands. Scott groaned and then he went down to his knees.

"The pain makes you human." Scott panted. Stiles just stared at his best-friend slightly horrified at what he just did in order to get him to stop shifting.

"Scott this isn't just in our heads, it's real. It's real bad for me to. Remember, I was telling you about the dreams. I have to literally scream myself awake, and sometimes I not even sure if I'm actually awake." Stiles muttered as he crouched down in front of Scott.

"What do you mean? Is this that thing you were talking about when I was asking 'bout Sky?" Scott asked.

"A way to tell if you're dreaming is if you can't read anything and more and more in the last few days I haven't been able to read. I can't see the words and put the letters in order…and yeah that's why the thing with Sky…" Stiles muttered. Scott looked at him confused.

"Even now?" He asked. Stiles stood up to look at the board and his eyes just had this vacant look on his face as he shook his head.

"I can't read a thing." Stiles admitted as he watched the letters change into different things and rearrange themselves.

* * *

I looked over the schedule for the soccer team and then the coach threw my jersey at me. I was a starter for the girls' soccer team and she was thinking about making me captain, depending on how I was going to be doing at practice this coming weekend and through the winter. Apparently the team trained all winter and did cross country with the boys' lacrosse team in order to stay in shape. Luckily, I didn't need that but I had a title to win of captain by the time season started.

"So I'll see you this weekend, 10 a.m. sharp." Mrs. Acker said. I nodded.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll see you then." I smiled as I got up. I folded the jersey up nice and neat before heading out the door. Once I was a safe distance away I opened up the jersey and stared at the number 3 on the jersey. It was the number of my birthday, and also my lucky number. I smiled as Max passed me giving me a smile. I chuckled laughing at him and held it up. He came over to me, shaking his head but with a smile on his face. He knew I was going to make it because of the letter my old coach had given me.

"Varsity right?" He asked. I nodded.

"Even considering making me captain." I smirked. He shook his head smiling at me. Max had talked to Coach about Varsity this year and wanting to make the team and he said that he was going to have to try out like everyone else since Scott was captain of the team.

"Congrats little sis, now just don't kill anyone." He smiled. I laughed and shook my head. He messed up my hair quickly before taking off down the hallway. I shook my hair out as I headed to my car and I saw Stiles there. I smiled at him.

"What's up?" I asked as I stopped in front of him.

"Nothing, just wanted to make sure that everything went okay with the soccer coach." He said smiling at me. I held up my jersey and he laughed and opened his arms up for a hug. I hugged him tightly and then I pulled back, my arms still wrapped around his waist.

"So, you are heading home?" He asked. I nodded as I pulled out my keys.

"So about earlier…" He said. I stared at him confused and he bit his lip. I heard his heart beat increase and I wanted to smile, because I knew I was doing that to him.

"Maybe I did dream that." He said. I sighed and stared at him. He had looked away so I pulled his face so that he was looking at me. His brown eyes found my blue ones and I gave him an easy smile.

"You know if you don't tell me what it was then I won't ever know what you're talking about! I've had a long day, with teachers giving me work so I can catch up on everything, you might wanna be specific about what you're talking about today." I said. He chuckled and then looked down at his feet. I gave a quiet chuckle smiling.

"You know that moment when we were about to kiss in the hallway…" He said. My mouth dropped open into a little 'o' and I chuckled biting my lip as my cheeks flushed red. I had hoped he wouldn't bring this up cause that was a little embarrassing for me.

"Oh yeah, I remember…what about it?" I asked.

"Were you going to? Scott thought you were-" He said as he started to ramble. At least that hadn't changed. I put my hand over his mouth giving him a smile as I glanced up at him through my eye lashes.

"Scott shouldn't be so nosy. What happens between us stays between us, alright?" I murmured. He nodded and I removed my hand and stood up on my tiptoes. I gave him a light peck on the cheek smiling. He chuckled at me as his looked away sheepishly.

"Maybe, you would like to come over tonight, just…me and you?" I asked. He bit his lip and sighed.

"I can't, I got flowers for my mom's grave and dad and I are going to-" He said. I shushed him again by putting my hand over his mouth again. I didn't like hearing about his mother's death. His mom had been so nice to me, and I had loved like my own mother. When she had passed away I was so devastated.

"I got it, Stiles. That's fine. We'll hang out some other time." I said. He smiled and he went in to hug me again and I hugged him tightly resting my ear against his chest. His heart was beating wildly, and I smiled knowing that I caused that.

"Hold on I want to try something," I murmured. He nodded and I pulled back. I placed my hand over his heart and when I moved closer, his heart started to beat more wildly. I looked up into his eyes as I went up on my tip-toes. His lips had parted and he was letting out ragged breaths between them. I gave him a soft smile before licking my lips slightly.

"Nervous?" I murmured.

"No, but you're going to give me a heart-attack if you keep teasing me like this with a kiss." He whispered. I chuckled and then smiled up at him.

"Then maybe, I should stop teasing." I whispered. He nodded eagerly smiling at me and bent down his head and I stood up and pressed my lips to his. I clenched my hand that was over his heart into a fist, bunching his t-shirt up in it while his hands found my hips. My heart started to beat wildly as the beating of my heart became louder in my ears. Stiles pushed the kiss so it was deeper, and I arched against him as he pulled me closer. I felt one hand creep up between my book-bag and my back while the other rested down on my ass.

"Yo Stiles get some." I heard someone yell. I pulled back and looked over at the guy who had said that, and lucky me he had to be with Max. Max stared at me and then glared at Stiles. Stiles rubbed the back of his neck as he looked over at Max.

"You just got on his shit list, btw." I muttered. Stiles nodded and I shook my head, biting my lip. I felt Stiles take my hand that had been resting on his waist, lacing our fingers together. I smiled down at the sight.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to hold my hand." I whispered looking up at him. He smiled down at me and then kissed me again lightly.

"Yeah, same." He whispered.

"Wait, have you had a crush on me for a long time?" I asked. He nodded and my mouth dropped open.

"Did Scott know about it?" I asked as my eyes narrowed slightly. Stiles turned red slightly in the cheeks but nodded and I growled. I looked around and spotted Scott over by a dirt-bike motorcycle thing. I'm pretty sure he heard me growl because he looked over at me and saw Stiles and I wrapped up in each other's arms.

"Scott you knew and you didn't say anything?! Boy, I'm going to hit you so hard your dentist is going to feel it!" I said looking at him. I saw his ears twitch and he shook his head at me.

"I wasn't going to play matchmaker for you two back in 8th grade. It's not my fault you guys were too scared to make a move." Scott mouthed but I definitely heard it. I growled at him glaring and he smiled at me before turning away. I heard footsteps and then two arms were inserted between Stiles and I, and we were pulled apart. I glanced to see Max standing between the both of us.

"Okay while I'm around I want two feet of space between both of you. I do not want to see you sucking my baby sister's face off." Max said looking at Stiles. Stiles held up his hands to show peace and I glared at Max.

"Max stop!" I whined. He glared over at me and I stuck my tongue out at him as I put my hands on my hips. He glared at Stiles and then walked away.

"Well…" Stiles chuckled.

"Over protective idiot; I mean you know at least about me." I muttered. Stiles chuckled smiling at me.

"So I'll see you tomorrow, right?" I murmured. He nodded smiling at me.

"Yeah, come find me by my locker tomorrow alright." He said as I opened up my car door. I smiled and nodded as I sat in the driver's seat. He whistled at the interior of my car.

"Put my jeep to shame Sky." He said. I chuckled at him and I smiled up at him.

"I'll call you later." He promised. I smiled.

"I'll be waiting Stiles." I smiled.

"And I'll be gagging." Max said as he got into his car. Stiles's mouth dropped open when he saw the car. He shook his head and swung his lanyard back and forth.

"I'm just gonna go cry in my poor run down jeep." He said walking away. I laughed as I closed my door. I revved my engine after starting my car earning the attention of everyone in the parking lot before pulling out of the parking lot and heading home.


	4. Chapter 4

When I get home no one else is home. My mom went to work at the hospital; my mom is an ER doctor, while my dad was out of town on business before he took a week off for the full moon and just some quality family time. I sighed as I went upstairs to my room. There standing in my room was Scott. I stepped backwards a few steps blinking in shock before growling at him shaking my head.

"What the fuck?" I asked throwing my book bag at him. He caught it and threw it down onto my bed. I crossed my arms and stared at him expectantly.

"Okay, I'm just here to say something." He said. I looked at him with eyebrows raised as his eyes swept over my room before landing back on me.

"Don't hurt him." He said. I stared at him shocked and I swallowed slightly. I felt my cheeks flush slightly.

"You shouldn't worry about that. You should be worried about the other way around." I muttered. He chuckled as he sat down in my chair by my desk. I gave him a smile as I sat down on my bed, leaning against the wall it was pushed up against.

"I'm serious, Scott. I can't keep a boyfriend…" I murmured. He laughed and I glared at him.

"Well you both have liked each other since you two become friends so I doubt if you two split anytime soon." Scott said. I laughed and smiled at him. He then spun around in his chair and stopped when he spotted a framed photo of Stiles, Scott, and I after our 8th grade graduation. He picked it up and stared at it. I looked at myself and shook my head. I saw my dirty blonde hair pin-straight framing my face, while I was smiling with my blue and black braces shining in the photo.

"Metal mouth." Scott said. I smiled at him and remembered when I first got them back in 6th grade he would call me that all the time. I would hit him upside the head telling him to stop calling me that. I looked at Scott who had that Bieber swoosh and I used to be pretending to fan girl him all the time which he would get so mad about. Then I saw Stiles with his buzz cut. They both had their arms around my waist while I had an arm around each of their waists.

"Shut up Bieber….I miss 8th grade. I didn't know anything about this world. I hadn't almost died yet." I said. Scott sighed as he set down the picture.

"Yeah, I know. I mean it is weird having to worry about the full moon every month…what do you do for it? Like what's your anchor?" Scott asked and I flushed red. I didn't want to tell him, it was personal. I was looking everywhere but him because I felt that if I looked at him he would know what I had focused on during the full moon to keep myself in check.

"What?" Scott laughed. I crossed my arms and shook my head at his request.

"You'll think it's corny." I muttered. He shook his head as he came over to my bed and sat down beside me.

"What was it?" He asked. I bit my lip and sighed, slumping my shoulders forward slightly. Scott looked down at me with raised eyebrows, waiting patiently for me to say what it was.

"You and Stiles. You guys kept me from wolfing out because my dad promised once I had control we would move back, therefore I just thought about you two every full moon and once my dad thought it was okay we moved back." I said. He nodded and glanced over at me smiling. I gave him a small smile and he leaned his head back onto the wall chuckling. When his chuckle died off I glanced over at him confused.

"It took you that long to control it?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, it's just that other things prolonged the stay, like my mother had to be transferred, the house had to sell in Sacramento, and we had to build the house here because dad likes the space since there are five of us." I said. He nodded and sighed. I leaned my head back against the wall.

"So you and Stiles, huh?" He teased. I laughed and smiled shaking my head at him.

"Yeah, I mean…I don't know he was asking about the almost kiss you ruined by the way and I decided to give him a real one." I murmured. Scott laughed and then nudged me with his elbow. I pushed him back and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well he hasn't had a real girlfriend really, so go easy." Scott said. I rolled my eyes and scoffed. It was Stiles we were talking about here; our twitchy, ADHD, best-friend that had been sucked into the world of the supernatural. There was nothing easy about what we were going to go through together.

"And I've only had two boyfriends who dumped me after two full moons because I got really temperamental." I laughed. He shook his head at me. I sighed and shook my head thinking of those two relationships. They had been a good idea at the time but now that I look back on them, they weren't the best choice.

"What? You know how bad it gets at a full moon." I muttered. He laughed but nodded as he glanced back over at me. I heard the door below and footsteps coming up the stairs. I turned to look to see the twins walking by. I caught Camille's eye and she stopped at my door. She looked like me when I was younger but her hair was darker.

"What's up?" I asked as she leaned against the doorway of my room.

"Who's your friend?" She asked. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"I'm Scott," Scott said. Her eyes bugged out of her. She had a little crush on Scott back when she was little and I had him and Stiles over at the house all the time.

"Don't even think of it Cami. You are 4 years younger." I muttered. Her cheeks went red and I saw the yellow tint take in her eyes and I stood up off my bed and went over to her and bent down so I was her height staring her in the eyes. I squinted but sure enough there was a yellow tint in her eyes.

"Teeth now." I snapped. She opened her mouth and there wasn't anything there. Okay, so she hadn't changed yet but she was showing the signs of it. So, I needed to call dad because the next full moon she probably would change. Great, then all we had to do was wait for Caleb. It would be great if they could change together but then we would have double the trouble, and I don't think we could handle that right now.

"What?" She asked. I sighed, rolling my eyes and flashed my eyes at her. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Yellow eyes wolf." I said. She rolled them and walked out of the room. I shook my head scoffing at her as she went. I closed my door, with a slam, and walked over to Scott again. I went back to where I had been sitting before.

"What does that mean?" Scott asked.

"It means she's about to change. The first sign of us getting ready to change for the first time is when our eyes go yellow when we get angry. We get moody, our eyes change, then we grow our teeth without being able to control them. It's basically going wolf without the full moon and then when the full moon actually comes we have all it show itself but we can't control it." I muttered.

"What was it like for you the first time you changed besides, you know?" He asked. I swallowed nervously and started to pick at my nails. I didn't like talking about my first time shifting. I hadn't been in control, let alone know what was going on with me. I had panicked which made everything even worse. Every time I thought about it, it sent shivers down my spine and tears to my eyes.

"Not good." I said. He nodded and I sighed.

"I um got up at midnight and saw the moon, and then I felt the pain. It was so intense I thought something was really wrong with me, which there was, but technically it was normal for my family. My teeth had grown in and everything seemed to change around me. I could see and smell everything that I hadn't been able to before. My claws were razor sharp and nearly tore my bed to shreds. I jumped out my window and ran to the forest. It was a black out after that. Then when I finally came to I had blood all over me and an arrow sticking out of my shoulder, while I lay on the ground." I whispered. He stared at me with empathy as I stared down at the bed spread. I subconsciously rubbed my shoulder where the arrow had been. I didn't have a scar to prove it since it had healed so quickly but the feeling of it piercing my skin would never leave me.

"An arrow?" He asked. I nodded my head and glanced over at me.

"Hunters, I didn't know what they were but I have moments throughout the year where it I would remember what happened when I technically had the black out. I hate thinking about it though." I muttered. He nodded.

"Yeah, the hunters suck…but the ones here go by a new code now. Allison is a part of them." He said. I nodded.

"So don't get on Allison's bad side." I murmured. He laughed but nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea. She's good with a bow and arrow." He said. We just sat there in silence and then his phone rang and I glanced over at it as he pulled it out of his pocket. His mom's face lit up on the screen and I smiled. I grabbed it and held him away with my foot as he tried to get it back.

"Hey Mrs. McCall." I answered.

"Who is this?" She asked. I laughed and smiled as Scott kept trying to get his phone back.

"Sky give me my phone!" Scott yelled.

"I don't think so Scotty, I haven't talked to your mom in a while. I've missed our conversations about you!" I teased. His cheeks grew red and I laughed harder.

"Skylar?" Mrs. McCall asked.

"Yes?" I giggled.

"I didn't know you moved back!" She said. I could see the smile on her face even if she was ten minutes away from me.

"Skylar!" Scott growled. I laughed smiling putting my foot against his face. He was trying so hard to move around my foot but I was keeping him away.

"I just moved back, we've been back for a few days but today was my first day back at school. God, your son is so annoying, I just wanna talk to you and he's trying to grab the phone-Scott!" I screamed as he started to tickle me. I rolled onto my back trying to hide the phone. He grabbed the phone away from my hand as he sat on my back. I screamed as I struggled underneath his weight.

"Fat ass!" I screamed.

"Skylar shut up!" Max yelled from down the hallway. I pouted and shook my head as I put my chin into the palm of my hand as Scott talked to his mother. He sat there on my back talking to his mother while I sat there underneath him.

"You're not being mean to Sky are you, Scott?" She asked as he put her speaker phone.

"No mom I'm-" he said.

"You're sitting on me! How is that not mean?!" I demanded as I looked up at him. He smiled down at me.

"Scott get off of her!" Mrs. McCall yelled. I laughed and he shook his head before getting off me. I sucked in a breath and shook my head.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"You're welcome sweetie. So I'll see you Friday? Scott told me you were coming over, you and Stiles." She said.

"Yes ma'am you will." I said smiling.

"Alright see you tonight Scott. Bye love you." She said. His cheeks went pink again and I made kisses faces while pinching his cheek. He slapped his hand away from me and I smiled at him.

"Bye mom, love you too." He said before hanging up. I sighed and leaned back against the wall smiling at him.

"I better get going, see you tomorrow." He said. I nodded and then he walked out my door. I heard the engine of his bike start up after a few minutes and I sighed looking around my room. I saw Scott had moved some of the stuff from my boxes out of them and onto my desk. That little idiot was snooping through my stuff. I started to hang the pictures on the wall and then hung up my big calendar up by the door. I smiled and then started to mark important dates on it.

"Sky when is mom getting home?" Caleb asked as he opened the door.

"I don't know Cale. Why?" I asked.

"I need help with science." He muttered rolling his eyes. The boy hated school more than I have ever heard of someone hating school. I think saying he hated it was an understatement.

"Oh, well I don't know. She left after we went to school so she should be home in the next hour or so." I said. He nodded and sighed. I just shook my head as he walked back out of my room. I looked at my book bag trying to think if I had enough effort to do my homework or could I just put it off until tomorrow, which you know wouldn't be the best thing to do, but I was a serious procrastinator. I sighed and then pulled out the homework Finstock had assigned me so that I could catch up with the rest of class.

The rest of the evening went by slowly. Mom got home around 5 or so and started to make dinner for all of us; which was heated up pizza because she was tired and too lazy to cook, which I didn't mind. It's been a while since we've had pizza. My phone started to buzz and I glanced down to see dad calling me.

"What's up pops?" I asked. He sighed irritated, because he hated when I called him that. He said he felt too old when I called him that.

"How's everyone holding out at home?" He asked. I was silent for a moment thinking about how to tell him that we had other wolves here in Beacon Hills and that Cami was close because she was showing the signs of changing soon. It would freak him out and cause him more stress than he probably needed right now but he could always tell if I was lying or not, even over the phone.

"Um define holding up?" I asked. He groaned and I smiled as Cami walked into my room. I glanced up at her and then she held up her hand and I saw claws. My mouth dropped open and tears were leaking from her eyes.

"Oh shit," I said.

"What's wrong, Skylar?!" Dad demanded. I put my phone on speaker.

"Daddy I have claws and I don't know how to make them go away." Cami cried. I put my binder to the side and I heard dad groan on the other end.

"Why now?" He muttered. She was sniffling as she came over to sit beside me.

"Sky, help her out here. I got to go and see if I can hurry things up here. Cam you're gonna be alright, and if you need more help go ask Luna. She can help you out alright, guys I got to go. I'll see you soon bye." He said.

"Bye," Cami and I chorused together. She looked over at me and held out her hand.

"Fix it!" She murmured. I sighed and then thought of something that always helped me.

"Just close and open your hand back up imagining them going away." I said. She nodded and closed her eyes. God, she was being over dramatic about this but after what had happened with me when I had turned, well I guess she didn't want to have the same thing happen. I sighed and then when she clenched her hand I saw her bite her lip as the nails dug into her skin. Then when she opened her hand back up they were gone only leaving behind the pinpricks of blood on her palm caused by them which had already probably healed. She opened her eyes and then wiped the blood off on her pants. I smiled.

"See kid, there you go. Just calm down when it happens and imagine it gone. After the full moon we'll help you more." I said. She nodded and then headed out of the room and I went back to doing my homework.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked into Finstock's class and just saw Stiles staring into space. He hadn't waited at his locker for me like he had said he was going to which sort of ticked me off until I had gotten a note in my locker saying that he had to tell Scott something and he see me in first period. Scott glanced up at me, as I sat down behind him and diagonally across from Stiles.

"You alright?" He asked as he turned around to look back at me. I shrugged at him as I yawned. I was doing homework late last night and Cami had been walking around the house all night because her claws kept appearing and disappearing and she kept hurting herself. I had to be the one to bandage her hands in gloves with duct tape so we could all get some sleep without her waking up and screaming because she was bleeding again. I had almost put plugs in my ears because I didn't want to hear her anymore.

"Nah, its Cami. She's getting worse." I muttered.

"With what happened last night?" He asked. I nodded and then motioned to my hand as I popped out a single claw before wrapping it up in my fist again and then pushed my hand back out straight showing it disappeared. Scott nodded, and with the mention of last night Stiles turned in our direction and looked at us both with a look of confusion on his face.

"What happened last night?" Stiles asked. I shot Scott a look, saying 'way to go on keeping last night from him'. Scott just shrugged at the look I gave him and smiled at me.

"I visited Sky last night to talk to her about something." Scott said. Stiles raised an eyebrow at me and then him. I just shrugged and then looked at Stiles.

"Yeah, scared the living crap out of me. He was in my room standing there like it was freaking _Twilight_ vampire. I threw my two ton book bag at him." I smiled. Stiles chuckled and shook his head as Finstock blew his whistle to shut everyone up. I cracked my neck as I shook my head. I hated that whistle, because it always echoed in my ears afterwards. As Finstock went on teaching I was just doodling in my notebook.

"Stilinski!" Finstock yelled. Then after a few seconds he started to blow whistle. I covered my ears shaking my head. Stiles jerked his head up which he had hunched over his desk a few minutes ago. He had been scribbling away in that notebook of his. He looked a little dazed and confused when he snapped his head up to look at the Coach. I glanced at Scott who had been looking at him. I started to chew on the inside of my cheek slightly, worried.

"I'm up Coach." He said. I looked at Scott confused as he looked at me and then we looked over at Stiles.

"Stilinski, I asked you a question!" Finstock yelled. Stiles tapped his pen against his notebook a few times staring at Coach.

"Sorry coach what was it?" Stiles asked. I shook my head and let out a quiet sigh. A head-ache was starting to form right behind my temples, from that stupid whistle of Coach's. I was going to take that thing and shove it so far up his ass.

"I asked if you were paying attention back there Stilinski." Coach asked. Stiles sighed and gave the coach a long look.

"I am now." Stiles said. I chuckled quietly and smiled as I looked at Finstock. He didn't even look the slightest bit amused.

"Stilinski, stop reminding me why I drink." Coach said and then muttered, "Every night." I shook my head and then smiled. Scott then looked over at Stiles and they were looking at each other. I saw Stiles's eyes flick over to me slightly before looking at Scott.

"I'm okay I just fell asleep for a sec." Stiles said. I looked at him confused as he glanced back at me.

"Stiles you weren't asleep." I murmured shaking my head.

"Wait what?" He asked, looking back at us with wide eyes.

"You were awake." Scott said as he looked at his friend confused. Scott looked down at his paper and then so did Stiles. I glanced at both of them before glancing down at my hands. I heard Stiles slam his notebook shut and I glanced up at him confused.

"Don't worry about it." He murmured catching my eye. I nodded and watched the clock tick by ever so slowly. It seemed like forever until it was lunch. I sighed once I found them all sitting at a table with books surrounding them. They all looked pretty down if I did say so myself. I looked over at Lydia and Allison. Allison looked like she was pretty upset and Isaac was staring down at the table. I heard Stiles tapping his pencil against the notebook in front of them. I saw Lydia flick her eyes upwards towards me as I approached.

"What's up my morbid friends?!" I asked. They all glanced up at me before looking back down at the table. I just shrugged placing my book-bag down onto the grass beside the table. I sat down next to Stiles and rubbed my hand up the side of his leg lightly and he gave me a small smile before it went back to the same expression as before.

"We're talking about the dying thing…" Scott said. Allison and Lydia cut him a look like 'why did you just tell her that?' and I laughed at them. They looked over at me and I let my eyes glow blue. Allison's eyes went wide and Lydia glared at me. Oh, shit I hadn't told her yet about my little transformation; she's going to be pissed to hell and back. I looked away before looking at her with a smile.

"Why wasn't I informed of this?!" Lydia demanded as Stiles wrapped his arm around my waist. Her eyes went even wider when she saw that happening. I gave her another shrug smiling as I did so. I think I even blushed because I felt my cheeks heat up slightly and she shook her head ever so slightly and I smiled.

"I didn't change till freshman year…that's why we moved." I said. She huffed but nodded. I knew that this conversation was not over yet.

"So back to the subject, what happens to a person that has a near death experience and then starts to see things?" Scott said. I glanced over at him as I opened up my Vera Bradley lunch box taking out a chef salad I had made this morning. I poured the delicious creamy Italian over my salad before getting a huge hunk of it on my fork and stuffing it into my mouth.

"And can't tell if it's real or not-" Stiles said. I glanced over at him with lettuce hanging out of my mouth. Stiles glanced over at me with an amused expression on his face and laughed quietly before grabbing it out from between my lips and letting it fall back into the box. Lydia rolled her eyes and then closed looked over at Scott.

"-That's being haunted by demonic visions of dead relatives." Allison concluded. Isaac looked up from his notebook and glanced over at Allison.

"They're all locked up because their insane." Isaac said. I shook my head and tsked quietly.

"Way harsh." I said. He glared at me and I growled at him and Scott looked at me. I just looked at him before glaring at Isaac and going back to my salad.

"Can you at least try to be helpful?" Stiles asked. I felt his hand tighten around my waist slightly. I heard his heat-beat go up slightly as his anger spiked.

"For half of my childhood I was locked in a freezer, being helpful is new to me." Isaac said slowly. Stiles rolled his eyes. I looked over at Isaac and then shook my head slightly.

"Are you still milking that?" Stiles asked.

"Yes I'm still milking that." Isaac said. I glanced up between the two realizing they were having a silent stare down and when that's when I heard footsteps approaching. I perked my head up slightly.

"What is up with this town and fucking weirdness?" I muttered as I saw Kira walk over to us. She was in my English class, and she was like me too, new to town. Well, I wasn't really new to town. I was old but I had moved away so, I guess I was knew again. I didn't know but now I was just rambling inside my own head.

"Hi, hi. I um overheard what you guys were talking about and I think I know about what you guys were um talking about." She said. That peaked my interest right away. Everyone at this point was looking at her to tell her to keep talking. I started to chew on the inside of my cheek and then I felt Stiles poke me in my side to get me to stop. It had been a habit I had acquired before I moved.

"There's Tibetan word for it, called Bardo. It literally mans in between state, the state between life and death." Kira said. I nodded as I took a sip from my Gatorade bottle. I didn't know anything about it but I'm pretty sure that my older sister would because she was in to that type of stuff.

"And what do they call you?" Lydia asked. I shot her a look and she shrugged. Lydia honestly would never change when it came to new people trying to intrude on our group.

"Kira." Scott said. They all looked him as Kira and Scott looked at each other. Then Allison glanced over at him. I hid a small smile as I bit into another forkful of my salad. I was happy that Scott was finding another interest after what had happened with Allison. Stiles had filled me in over Skype on night.

"She's in our history class." Scott said. I nodded.

"Oh you're the one the teacher was talking about." I said. She blushed and I smiled apologetically at her.

"So you're talking Bardo as in Tibetan Buddhism or Indian?" Lydia asked, after cutting me a look to be quiet so she could grill Kira on what she was talking about. I stuck my tongue out at her like a five year old before returning back to my salad. I glanced at Kira and she was looking at the empty spot next to me.

"Either, I guess." She said as she sat down in the spot next to me. I moved closer to Stiles and I felt his heart speed up a little bit and I chuckled. Scott just looked at me shaking his head before looking over at Kira.

"But either way all that stuff you were talking about happens in Bardo. There are different progressive states in Bardo where you have hallucinations, some you see some you just hear. You can even be visited by peaceful or wrathful deities." Kira explained.

"Wrathful deities, what are those?" Isaac asked. I looked at him like he was an idiot, and then rolled my eyes. He glared at me and I was about to give him the finger when Stiles's caught my hand and gave me this knowing look. He knew I had a temper still.

"Demons, most likely, right?" I asked looking at Kira. She nodded.

"Great just great, demons." Stiles muttered. I glanced over at him and rubbed his knee under the table with my left hand trying to comfort him in some sort of way.

"Wait, progressive states? What's the last?" Allison asked. I looked down at my food because I had a feeling about what she was about to say.

"Death, the last one is death." Kira said. I nodded and looked at them like 'you guys are screwed'. I felt Stiles's hand tighten around my waist and I glanced over at him. I put my hand over his and rubbed the back of his hand with my thumb. After a few more questions Kira got up and left us alone. I bit my lip and finished off my salad as the rest of them talking about their problems. The bell rang and I glanced at everyone as they started to move. They all had gone into a somber mood after what Kira had said. They were all really worried I could tell.

"What class do you have next?" Stiles asked. It took me a minute to think of which one I had.

"French," I smiled as tucked my stuff into my book bag. I personally loved french and I rocked at it.

"Alright, I'll walk you." He said. I smiled as I stood up and then we walked back inside together and walked inside. I bit the inside of my cheek and he glanced down at me.

"What?" He asked. I don't know how he knew but he always knew when I was biting the inside of my cheek because he poked me in the side of the cheek which was being bit on and I gave him a playful glare. He just chuckled at me and smiled down at me.

"Nothing," I said. He looked down at me skeptical. Truthfully, I was terrified for him and everyone else. I didn't want any of them to die...well Isaac was in question. Just kidding! But in all seriousness I didn't want anything to happen to them. Scott and Stiles had been with me from the beginning and so had Lydia. Allison seemed nice enough to; honestly thinking of anything happening to them started to have me choking for air. I felt my lungs constrict slightly as I glanced up at Stiles. He rubbed my arm slightly giving me that smile of his that made my heart race.

"Come on, I know you better than that Sky." He said. I gave him a smile and he shook his head poking me which made me jump and squeal slightly earning me a few looks. I took a deep breath and then came up with the best thing that I could, without having him worry about me worrying about him.

"What are we?" I asked.

"What?" He laughed. I looked down at my feet.

"Like what are we? Are we dating, are we just friends that make out occasionally?" I asked. He choked a little and I glanced up at him and he was red in the cheeks. He looked away from me and scratched the back of his head before rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nah, I-I mean I um…what do you want us to be?" He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. I always could tell when he was getting nervous because he started to stutter and fumble over his words.

"I want you to be my boyfriend…but I mean if you're not into-" I babbled but he shut me up with a kiss. My eyes fluttered close as my hands sought out his shirt to fist them into. When we both pulled back we were breathing hard a little bit. He leaned his forehead against mine.

"I want to date you…" He said. I wanted to groan out loud after that. I knew there was going to have something else after that. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from screaming because I wanted to call him mine, after only one day, I know it was quick but I've known him most of my life. This boy had been with me through some ups and downs and I wanted to be able to say that I was dating my best-friend, because that was the best thing you could; date your best-friend...and it also helped if you had had a crush on them since you were like 4th grade, too.

"Why do I feel a 'but' coming on?" I whispered opening my eyes. He was looking at me and he gave me a weak smile. I sighed and he glanced into my eyes.

"With this stuff of nightmares and shit going on I don't want you have to worry about me and have me be all sketchy, alright? I'm not saying no, I'm just saying till I get figured out what's going on with me we can…" He muttered as the smile on his face went away. Okay, well this was a little bit better that he said he wasn't saying no. That made me feel slightly better.

"We can make out and stuff." I concluded leaning away from him Stiles. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair spiking it up. He just shook his head before rubbing his eyes, which I had noticed the bags underneath, were getting worse.

"It sounded a lot better in my head than coming out of your mouth." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. I leaned back against the lockers and glanced down at my nails. I felt a hand under my chin making me look up. I looked up at Stiles.

"Don't look like that please." He said. I tried to put on a brave face but he knew it that I was upset, because he pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Okay, I'll be over tonight…I promise." He said. I nodded against him and smiled slightly. When he pulled back and kissed me lightly on the forehead giving me a tingling sensation all the way down to my toes and then he gave me one more squeeze before walking away. I leaned back against the lockers shaking my head. I had just agreed to a friend with benefits relationship with one of my best friends since like 2nd grade. Oh my god, what did I just do?

* * *

I sighed as I pulled into the driveway. I sat in the car for a moment thinking about everything that had happened at School, including the talk I had with Stiles about our relationship status. I shook my head leaning it against the steering wheel before I heard a yell and then that's when Caleb came running outside and yanking me out of my car as I pushed the door open. I pulled my wrist out of his hand and glared at him. He took a step backwards as I bared my teeth at him.

"What is so fucking important?" I asked.

"Cami-" He said and that's all I needed. I took off running and found her in her room screaming. She looked over at me and I saw her claws, teeth, and eyes were out. I saw a dampness on her cheeks from where tears had made their way down her cheeks. She looked so scared, and I knew how that felt. That feeling never left me, even after I had learned to control the shift. It never left you.

"Sky I can't!" She cried. I ran over to her and got down onto my knees in front of her. I took her hand.

"Cami breath alright find something to think about that's good for you! Cookies, guys, hitting Max in the head with your ball for field hockey." I said. She chuckled at the last one and I saw perspiration gather on her forehead as she closed her eyes as she tried to breathe through it. Cami growled showing her teeth and I felt her claws pierce my skin as she took my hands. I winced as they went deeper and then that's when her eyes jerked open and she glared at me.

"Cami what's-?" I asked but she pushed me back so hard I slammed against the wall. I groaned as I collapsed into a heap as Max ran into the room. He tackled her and then roared so loudly she cringed against him and everything wolf disappeared on her. She sat laying on the ground crying and curling into a ball. I sighed and lifted up my shirt to see holes from her claws in my abdomen bleeding. I groaned and sat up carefully and held my shirt up to keep it from getting bloody.

"Sky I'm sorry." She whispered as she sniffled. I waved her off as she stared at me. I saw new fresh tears making their way down her cheeks and I sighed.

"It's fine. I'll heal in a few minutes." I muttered as Max came over to me. He glanced at them over and nodded.

"You'll be fine." He said. I laughed shaking my head and then looked over at Cami.

"How did you do that?" I asked. I knew only an alpha could make her change back like that.

"Scared her enough. When she gets scared she paralyzes in fear, always has so I thought I might try it and it worked." Max said as he stood up. I nodded and then helped me and then I went out of her room to my room. I grabbed a rubber band and tied the top of my shit so that it was a temporary crop top till the cuts healed.

"Hey Sky!" Caleb yelled.

"What?" I yelled as I pulled down my spanx so I could get into my yoga pants. I heard a sputtering sound and I turned around to see Stiles and Caleb. My eyes went wide as I stood there with a crop top and my underwear.

"Um nice belly button ring." Stiles muttered as he jerked around. Caleb shook his head and I ran and pulled on some yoga pants and Caleb tugged at him and when he looked back at me he smiled.

"Uh I didn't know you would be coming over so early." I said glancing over to see that it was about 5 o'clock. He shrugged as he came in to my room and sat back down on my bed.

"What happened to you?" He asked looking at the holes that were starting to close up on my stomach.

"Cami hasn't changed yet so it's hard for her to control the shift when she gets angry or upset about something. She threw me against the wall and apparently clawed my stomach." I said as I touched a Kleenex to a dripping blood drop. Stiles pulled me so that I was standing in front of him and he took the Kleenex from me and started to wipe the blood away.

"…and you didn't feel this, how?" He asked as he looked at how deep they were. I shrugged.

"Stiles…I was shot with a Wolfsbane arrow, I was in the hospital for a week afterwards so I mean compared to that this was like getting a shot." I said. He glanced up at me confused.

"Why did you go to the hospital for Wolfsbane? Just like burn it and shove it into the wound, right? That's what Deaton does for Scott." He said. I laughed and shook my head. Oh, Stiles how naive you can be able me sometimes.

"Well, because I'm allergic to Wolfsbane." I said.

"You all are you're werewolves." He said. I stared at him like he was an idiot.

"Nah, I mean before I changed I was allergic and I still am; besides the indescribable pain it makes me slowly stop breathing. It would take about an hour or two before my lungs close up and I die. It's like asthma to me." I said. He nodded and I smiled down at him. I felt his hand go from wiping away the blood to slowly tracing patterns in my stomach. I giggled and sucked in my stomach trying to arch away from him.

"Ticklish still?" He teased getting an evil look in his eyes. I smiled at him.

"Don't you dare-Stiles!" I screamed as he started to tickle me. I turned around and he grabbed me around the waist still tickling me. I squealed and he pulled me down into his lap and I wiggled in his lap trying to get away from him. After a moment he stopped and let me catch my breath and I looked back at him.

"How come we never noticed?" He asked. I shrugged and then moved so I was sideways in his lap and looped my arms around his neck. I just shrugged again and chuckled.

"Because we were like 14 and we didn't know shit." I said. He laughed at me and then I pulled him closer to me and I kissed him lightly. I felt his lips curl up into a small smile before deepening the kiss between us. My fingers were playing with the ends of his hair tugging at them lightly making him groan in the kiss. I pulled back and smiled at him. I leaned my forehead against his and he chuckled at me pulling me closer.

"What you wanna do besides make out?" I teased as his cheeks flushed pink.

"Well, we could watch TV." He said. I nodded and then got off his lap and crawled onto my bed behind him leaning back against the pillows I had as he kicked off his shoes and scooted backwards. I grabbed the remote and smirked at him as I flicked on my PS3. I had in Harry Potter and the Half Blooded Prince.

"Really? Are you seriously still obsessed with Harry Potter?" He asked looking down at me as I hit play. I nodded, and shook my head. I didn't understand why he was surprised. I had been obsessed with it ever since it first came out. It was like him and his super-heroes.

"Come on dude." I laughed. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to him. We were almost done the movie when his phone went off. He glanced down at it before silencing it and I grabbed it before he could put it back into his pocket. I saw Scott's name and I answered.

"Hello Mr. McCall. Why do I owe the pleasure this evening?" I asked.

"Sky, why are you answering Stiles's phone?" Scott asked.

"Well, because right now I'm on top of him riding-" I said before Stiles jerked the phone out of my hands.

"Dirty girl! What happened to you!?" Stiles demanded as he put the phone to his ear. I smiled at him and gave him a cheeky wink.

"What's up Scott?" Stiles asked. I heard Scott laughing on the other end and I smiled at Stiles.

"What are you doing at Sky's?" Scott asked.

"Not what she said." Stiles answered quickly. I laughed and then moved so Scott could hear me even though he probably could hear me from across the room.

"He wants it though." I murmured as I kissed Stiles on the cheek. His eyes flashed over to me and I bit my lip as I raised my eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner and he laughed at me and I kissed him on the lips lightly.

"So are you going to come with me to Deaton's to figure out what's wrong with you?" Scott asked as Stiles's put it on speaker.

"Yeah, let me just finish watching the movie Sky made me watch-" He sighed rolling his eyes. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him playfully. Stiles gave me a smile.

"Let me guess, Harry Potter." Scott sighed. I smiled happily, knowing that Scott and Stiles still hadn't forgotten my obsession with Harry Potter. I mean no one could exactly forget something like that but who knows. It's been a few years.

"Winner, winner chicken dinner!" I called out Stiles shook his head at me and I smirked at him before flashing him a smile.

"Yeah, and her royal nerdness over here is being weird. So I'll be there in a little. I'll call when I leave her house." Stiles said.

"Alright, later man. Don't like do anything though…" He said.

"Oh Scotty you ruin all my fun." I said.

"Bye Scott." Stiles said. When Stiles put his phone down I moved so that I was straddling his legs and I was smiling at him. He chuckled as I started to run my hands through his hair twirling them around the ends lightly. I felt his heart beat go up and I smirked down at him.

"Sky what are you doing?" He murmured as I got closer to him.

"Well, since I'm a wolf now…I get a lot more…hornier around the guy I like." I whispered in his ear as I trailed my lips along his jaw line. He started to sputter out a response until I took his hands and placed them on my waist lightly. I felt his hands slip into my back pocket as I scooted back and forth on his lap lightly.

"Like that?" I whispered in his ear.

"y-y-y-yeah," He sputtered out. I chuckled and kissed him lightly.

"Good," I murmured pulling back.

"Hey try to not have sex in the house with three other people in it!" Caleb yelled through the wall pounding on it. I pulled back and growled at the wall.

"Growl all you want at me she wolf I'm not afraid of you." He yelled. I growled even more.

"Sky, sky, calm down!" Stiles said. I glared at him and he kissed me lightly on the lips and I smiled at him.

"God you're so easy to calm down." He chuckled as he ran his hands up and down my back rubbing it lightly.

"Well, didn't Scott tell you?" I asked. He shook his head and I sighed. I bit my lip and looked anywhere but Stiles's face. I didn't want to see the reaction on it.

"You and Scott were my anchors when I changed for the full moon. You two kept me grounded; knowing that when I get back to Beacon hills you two would be here waiting for me with open arms." I whispered. He pulled my face up to see his and he was smiling at me.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah," I smiled. He chuckled and he kissed me lightly again. I smiled in the kiss and when I pulled back smiling at him. He ran his fingers over my cheeks lightly as he went to put them on either side of my face. I smiled at him and then chuckled as I leaned my forehead against his. I then wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my head onto his shoulder lightly and then I kissed his neck. I felt his fingers sliding up under my shirt and he rubbed my back lightly.

"Hey Sky." Stiles murmured.

"Yeah?" I asked as I lifted my head up and I looked up at him and he smiled at me as I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm glad you came back." He murmured. I smiled at him as my cheeks heated up and my heartbeat started beating faster and he chuckled at me.

"Nice eyes." He whispered. I chuckled at him and then glanced over into the TV to see two small blue circles and I smiled and then looked at him. He chuckled and then I leaned backwards and then turned around. Stiles's moved his legs so that I could sit between them and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Do you have to go with Scott?" I asked. He chuckled but nodded.

"I need to know what's going on with me." He said. I nodded and leaned my head back onto his shoulder as we finished up with the rest of Harry Potter. When it was over I moved out of his lap and he crawled off my bed. He stared at me as he stood up and held out his hand. I put my hand in his and he pulled me up off the bed and laced our fingers together. I walked him out to his jeep and I looked over it smiling at it chuckling.

"Sorry it's not as fancy as your Vanquish." He said. I stuck out my tongue at him.

"It's fancy enough for you Stiles." I smiled. He chuckled at me and then bent down and pressed his lips to mine lightly before opening the door to his jeep.

"So, I'll see ya tomorrow…actually do you want to come with me and Scott and my dad on doing something?" He asked. I raised my eyebrows at him in questioning and he smiled at me chuckling as I cocked my head to the side.

"You still do that eyebrow thing when I ask questions." He muttered. My cheeks flooded red and he smiled at me.

"We're trying to find a girl who we think was killed by a werewolf….or transformed into one on the night of the full moon." Stiles explained. I nodded and then thought about it for a moment.

"Sure, I'm in. What's the girls' name?" I asked.

"Malia Tate." He said. I nodded and then wrinkled my nose up and Stiles chuckled at me and then got into his jeep. I don't know why but that name left a bad taste in my mouth.

"So I'll take you there, we'll probably go in my jeep to the house." Stiles said. I nodded and then he started to car. I waved to him as he backed up out of my driveway. I watched as he drove out of sight and then I went back inside locking the door behind me. Max was watching me from the foot of the stairs.

"I feel that your hair is standing up on the back of your neck, am I right?" He asked. I nodded and went to sit beside him on the stairs. I rubbed the back of my neck lightly. He glanced down at me and then sat down beside me and rested his hands together in between his knees.

"Why do I not feel good about all this? It's weird." I murmured. He nodded and then patted me on the shoulder.

"He's your boyfriend." He murmured. He stood up and then walked upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

I was riding with Scott and Stiles in the back of Stiles's jeep. I know that every fucking bump we hit I felt like I was going to go up through the roof. I stared ahead of me as Scott and Stiles drove I sniffed and wrinkled my nose and stuck my head between the two seats. Scott looked over at me and I shook my head at him with my nose wrinkled.

"You know Scott you stink." I muttered. He looked back at me with raised eyebrows.

"Don't make me roar, little one." He said. I frowned at him as I glared at him. He gave me a smile and then I flicked his head as we pulled up away from the house and got out quietly. As we walked up to the house Scott turned to look at me. I raised my eyebrows at him and he chuckled.

"Okay, so try to be quiet Skylar, we all know about your big mouth-" Scott teased as we walked down the road up behind the Tate house. I rolled my eyes at Scott and pushed forward in front of them and when we got to the back door Stiles's held up a hand.

"Go ahead your majesty." I whispered. He shot me a look and I gave him a cheeky smile as he turned the knob and went to open it. As he pushed it opened it squeaked, making all three of us cringe, and he stopped quickly. Scott and I gave him a look and then he pushed it open and we ran inside quietly. Stiles started to throw stuffed animals to Scott so he could sniff them. I started to sniff at the air. I couldn't get anything from the room.

"I can't smell anything besides some animal." Scott murmured. I nodded as I moved so that I was in front of Scott with my back to the door.

"What animal?" Stiles said. I felt something behind me and I looked back over my shoulder. Well, that answered our question about what animal it was. I swallowed nervously and wiped my hands on my jeans to get rid of the sweat that was started to form on my palms.

"Dog." I said immediately as I turned around and came face to face with a dog. It had its lips pulled back over its teeth. I took a deep breath.

"Scott!" I murmured. He looked down as the dog started to growl and I froze. I glanced back over at my shoulder to see Stiles and Scott frozen. Oh good god I was surrounded by stupid idiots. I face palmed and shook my head. I heard it growl again and I took a step backwards towards the pair.

"Hi puppy, get rid of it." Stiles said. I glanced back at him, before glancing over at Scott, who looked a little lost on what to do.

"You call that a puppy?!" I whispered.

"How do you expect me to get rid of it?" Scott murmured.

"I don't know glow your eyes do something, be the alpha. I bet Sky could get rid of it." Stiles said. Scott and I both just glared at Stiles. After spending all this time with Scott I thought he would have learned something about pack mentality, well apparently I was wrong.

"Pack mentality doesn't work that way dumb-ass." I said. He looked at me this 'really now' look and I gave him a smile as the dog started to growl louder.

"Shhh," I murmured as I went to put my hands out. It snapped at me and I jumped back into Stiles's who put his hands on the side of my waist to steady me. I looked back at Scott expectantly.

"I can't. I don't have control." Scott said. My eyes popped out of my head obviously because Scott just looked at me and shook his head. I looked at them both with my lips parted glaring at them.

"Well, okay buddy, you're going to have to try something." Stiles said. I rolled my eyes and then Scott put his hand out towards it.

"What are you doing?! It just snapped at me!" I whispered.

"Nice doggy…" Scott said as he moved closer to it. Then the bark snapped its teeth at Scott making his draw his hand backwards and started to bark. Stiles and Scott backed away slightly as it started to bark. I sighed and then started to try and think of something that could get us out of here, without, you know, getting killed by Mr. Tate. These two I swear, were just as dumb as they used to be before I had left!

"Apollo!" Mr. Tate yelled from further in the house where the Sheriff was talking to him.

"Apollo, shut up! Shut the hell up!" Mr. Tate yelled. I held my breath to wait till we heard footsteps but Apollo shut up and he whined slightly before taking off. I looked back at them both confused and Stiles shrugged at me. Stiles started to look through her stuff again and handed Scott a book.

"How is a book supposed to have her scent?" I asked. Scott just looked at Stiles.

"All I'm getting is dog." Scott said sadly. I bit my lip and then sighed. Then that's when I moved over to the bed and then literally just laid my head down on the covers. I inhaled deeply and got nothing.

"Sky really?" Stiles asked. I held up my hand and took another deep breath and shook my head as I pulled back up so that I was standing. I shook my head.

"I got nothing; this place hasn't been lived in so long with the girl that the scent is washed away." I muttered. Stiles sighed and then we quietly left the room and made it back to the jeep. We waited a while and then his father pulled up in the police SUV and we got out. We walked over to him as he leaned against the driver's side door.

"I'm sorry. I tried so hard and if it hadn't been so long ago I might have been able to do it." Scott said.

"I couldn't even get a scent." I said.

"Wait what are you talking about? Why is she here?!" Mr. Stilinski asked. I looked over at Stiles and Scott like 'really?'. God this was getting annoying to explain to people who were in the know around here. I tilted my head forward pinching the bridge of my nose, shaking my head. These guys needed to tell who knew about the supernatural about me, or I was going to get irritated with them real quick.

"God really guys? Mr. Stilinski I'm a werewolf. Born and bred…wow I just made myself sound like a dog." I said muttering the last part. He shook his head in disbelief and then looked at Scott.

"It's okay it was a long shot. In fact it was a terrible idea; I think I just ripped a wound open in the poor man. I never should have brought you guys here; I don't know what I was thinking. Thanks again though." He said as he got back into his car. He drove away leaving the three of us there standing on the side of the road in front of Stiles's jeep.

"Are there a lot of them that go unsolved?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just think this is the one he felt like he could solve now." He said. I looked at him confused.

"Why right now?" Scott asked.

"He wants to be able to solve one more while he's still sheriff." Stiles said. I looked at Stiles in shock and he just stared down at his feet before meeting my eyes and then looking over at Scott.

"What do you mean 'still sheriff'?" Scott asked. Stiles swallowed and then glanced over at Scott.

"Well…um. I forgot to tell you but your dad is in town." Stiles said. Scott stared at him shocked and I looked at Scott and then I glanced down at the ground. I shook my and we stood in that awkward silence.

* * *

Well it was about midnight and I was almost asleep when someone knocked on my window. I growled slightly, into my pillow, before lifting my head up off it and looked at my window. I glanced up to see Stiles and Scott, who were giving me the stupidest smiles ever. This meant one thing, they wanted to go out and explore or look for something. I opened my window and looked at them like they were insane. I was in some shorts and a t-shirt with my hair up in a pony-tail. They chuckled at me and then I glared at them as Stiles's gave me a look over before smiling at me, which ultimately brought a blush to my cheeks which Scott laughed at.

"Thanks for putting that little climbing lattice up there. It's a great way to get to your room." Stiles said. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the window pane.

"What are you guys doing?!" I whispered. I'm really surprised that someone hadn't woken up yet swinging claws around because they thought someone was trying to break into the house.

"Come on, we're going to find the body of Malia Tate." Scott said. I smirked and then grabbed some shorts with my jersey. I put on my Uggs and they stared at me as I grabbed my sweatshirt.

"What?" I muttered as I carefully climbed out my window wedging a thing between the bottom and the window keeping it from locking. I looked back at them as I crouched in front of them. I had an eyebrow raised at them waiting for the answer on why they were both staring at me like I was insane.

"Uggs and shorts, you're going to freeze. I mean not that I don't like the view of your-" Stiles said before Scott punched him in the arm. I shook my head laughing before shrugging and gave him a cheeky smile.

"If I get to cold I'll snuggle up next to your Stilinski, so hush." I murmured as I stood up on the edge of my roof. I moved back slightly and then ran forward and flipped off the roof sticking the landing. They stared at me with their mouths open from the roof and I smirked at them both.

"Come on boys, keep up." I smiled as I headed towards Stiles's jeep.

"See this is why I like her." Stiles said. I laughed quietly as I heard the both of them stumble off the roof and follow behind me. I got into the passenger seat and motioned for Scott to get in the back. He shook his head and crawled into the back while Stiles got into the driver's seat. He started the car and I winced slightly and then he pulled out of the driveway. I smiled and then when we got to where we thought was a good spot we got out of the car and headed into the woods. I walked with my phone out using it for a flashlight.

"What phone is that?" Stiles asked.

"Samsung galaxy s4." I said. He nodded.

"You do know if this is right, there's another werewolf in town we haven't met yet." I muttered. They both looked at me and I smiled at them.

"Yeah, I know." Scott said.

"If it turns out to be something like triplets that form into like a three-headed hound of hell, I'm seriously not up for that." Stiles said. I shook my head as I took his hand and laced our fingers together.

"Yeah, me either. Especially if I can't even control my own transformation anymore." Scott muttered as he glanced down at his phone that we were using as a map. We heard a coyote howl and Stiles grabbed onto Scott who ended up dropping his phone in surprise. I watched it bounce off the rocks and then go into a puddle. I shook my head and started to climb down the rocks.

"Sorry, buddy. I hate coyotes. They always sound like they're mauling some tiny, helpless little animal." Stiles muttered from on top of the rock pile. I shook my head and fished Scott's phone out of the puddle. I wiped it off on the sleeve of my sweatshirt and looked at it as I handed it back to Scott.

"It still works," I said. I glanced down at the map to see where we were as Stiles took the flashlight from Scott.

"I think we found it." Stiles said as he started to move forward. Scott and I glanced at each other before following Stiles as he led the way. When we got close enough I saw a car flipped onto the roof and a shiver went down my back. I glanced around and saw nothing around us, and I looked over at Scott who was staring at me a little concerned.

"Why didn't they move it?" I asked, as I wrapped my arms around me. The cold wasn't really affecting me but the area was. I felt weird being here.

"Probably too much of a pain in the ass to tow out." Stiles muttered as he shined a light on the window. I saw something as Stiles's passed the light over outside of the car.

"Stiles go a little lower with the light." I said. He nodded and he ran over the claw marks I saw. I went over to the car as I zipped up my pockets to keep my phone in and held up my hand to the marks. I ran my fingers over them in the air motioning a clawing motion. I looked back at them.

"Boys we got another wolf. These are too spread out for an animal." I muttered.

"My dad was right." Stiles murmured. I bent down and looked at them as I ran my claws against them nodding. I put the claws away as Stiles and Scott looked inside the car. They pulled out a baby doll and I glanced over at it.

"What the hell?" I muttered. I walked over to them as they both stared at it.

"I'm hungry." It said. I screamed and Stiles yelled and jumped. I jumped a foot backwards towards Scott and Stiles tripped over his own feet as he went backwards. I let out a shaky breath as I bent over bracing my hands on my knees. My heart was beating a million beats a minute and I shook my head.

"I think I just had a minor heart attack." Stiles said.

"I agree. That thing almost made me go into cardiac arrest." I muttered staring at it. I shook my head as I stood back up. That's when the hair on the back of my neck stood up. I heard the growling and I swallowed slightly as I blinked and my night vision took over for my wolf eyes.

"Hey, guys." Scott said. We looked over in the direction he was looking.

"Tell me, you see that." He said. I nodded and my claws descended and my teeth came out. I growled at it as Stiles answered Scott. I growled loudly and it took off, Scott going after it. I was about to but Stiles grabbed my arm.

"Scott, Scott wait! Hey wait! You aren't going anywhere." Stiles yelled as he kept a steel tight clamp on my arm. I growled and looked over at Stiles.

"Look, wolfy, you don't scare me." He said. I growled at him loudly and he swallowed.

"Okay just maybe a tiny bit." He said. I bared my teeth and then shook my head. I took a deep breath and sighed. I sighed and shook my head as I went back to my normal state. Stiles wrapped an arm around my waist and squeezed my hip lightly as we waited for Scott to get back over to us.

"I got an idea come on." Stiles said. I nodded and followed him.

"What do you smell?" He asked. I scrunched up my nose.

"Coyote." I said.

"Where's the den? You can smell that." He said. I nodded and I led him in the direction of the den and when we got there he looked inside. When he came back out I gave him this questioning look and he smiled at me.

"Good work wolfy." He said. I rolled my eyes and he pecked me lightly on the lips. I smiled at him as a blush rose up over my cheeks. He chuckled and ran his fingers tips over them lightly making the blush even more pronounced.

"Stay here I'm going to get Scott." He said. I nodded and then leaned against the rock besides the opening. After waiting about ten minutes or so Scott and Stiles showed up and they went inside. I ducked my head inside to see Stiles holding a jacket.

"A were-coyote." Scott said. I nodded. That would make a lot of sense. I pulled my head back out as they looked over the rest of the stuff in the cave. I heard them talking as they tried to figure who they could get to go wolf or to help.

"Sky," Scott said as he came out with Stiles behind him. I glanced up over at him.

"Yessss?" I asked.

"Can you go full wolf without a problem?" He asked. I nodded.

"Do you think you can find Malia by scent?" He asked.

"That's a 50/50 shot there. I'm not guaranteeing anything." I said. Stiles nodded as he started to call his dad to bring people here. When they got here the detectives were talking to me as Sheriff Stilinski was talking to Scott and Stiles. I was about to open my mouth and say something else but the Sheriff called me over. I jogged over and stood next to Stiles.

"Do you believe a word these two yahoos are saying?" Mr. Stilinski asked. I had all eyes on me as I nodded.

"Alright, well until we actually figure out what's up I need all three of you to keep quiet. Oh, hell." Mr. Stilinski said as other lights appeared. I turned to look to see Mr. Tate and Scott's dad coming over from the car. My eyes widened slightly and then looked at Scott and he shook his head.

"That's hers." Mr. Tate said as he took the blanket from Mr. Stilinski's hands. Mr. McCall sighed and then looked past the group.

"Alright, wait here." Mr. McCall said.

"Dad," Scott said.

"I'll talk to you in a minute. I wouldn't mind hearing how your mom's okay with you running around in the woods this late…or how your parents are okay with it either." He said as he looked at me. I glared at him as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You'd be surprised at what my parents are fine with." I sneered. He glared at me as he passed by me and they both looked at me. I shook my head as I rolled my eyes.

"Ass hat." I muttered making Stiles and Scott crack a smile. I sighed and then shook my head as I pulled my sweatshirt tighter against myself. Stiles wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest smiling at me.


	7. Chapter 7

We were in school the next morning talking about the coyote den with Allison.

"If coyotes don't want to be heard they walk on their toes." Allison said. I chuckled as I looked at them from upside. I was sitting in my seat in the back as they stood around me from behind me.

"Cool point for the coyote!" I said. Stiles shook his head as he mouthed wow and I smiled at them as they looked down at me. The bell ring and Allison looked over at us.

"Alright, well send me the pinned location." She said as she walked out of the class. I saw Kira walk up to Scott as I moved so that I was sitting behind Stiles. I kicked the back of his seat lightly as he looked back at me flashing me a smile. I smiled at him as I pulled my hair up into a pony-tail. He looked to the front and then Mr. Yukimura started to talk. Okay, so he taught history which I usually rocked but with everything going on around here I was having problems doing homework. I was doing the classes that were really essential and then just going through the others; this class was just one of the others. I hadn't done the reading for it.

"Alright class let's get started. We were just talking about internment camps and prisoners of war. There's a passage in our reading that I'd like to go over in more detail. Who would come up and like to read aloud for us?" Mr. Yukimura asked. He waited for a moment as I got my notebook out and started to draw. No one raised their hands because who wants to get up and read in front the whole class and then have to stutter through the passage. I slouched back into my chair a little bit hoping not to be picked out of the crowd because sometimes I didn't want Scott or Stiles doing something stupid while I was up there to try and get me to laugh, like they have done many times before.

"Mr. Stilinski how about you?" He asked. I froze and glanced up at Stiles. Scott and I exchanged an uneasy glance between the two of us before looking at Stiles.

"Oh, maybe someone else could read?" Stiles said.

"Everyone participates in my class, Mr. Stilinski." Mr. Yukimura said. I saw Stiles get up from in front of me and I stared at him biting my lip. I dug my fingernails into my palm as he got up to the podium and stared at the textbook down on it. I saw him look up and I heard his heart beating too fast. I looked into his eyes to see his pupils dilating slightly.

"Stiles!" I said as he started to sway. Scott and I both went up him and I moved pulled him so he was looking at me.

"Breathe Stiles." I whispered as Scott said that we were gonna take him to the nurses office. I wrapped my arm around his waist as Scott put his arm around his shoulders as we walked him out of the class. Scott led us into the guys' bathroom and I didn't necessarily give two fucks if I was a girl Stiles was freaking the fuck out.

"Stiles, man, is this a panic attack?" Scott asked. I shook my head as I looked at Stiles as he braced his hands against the sink.

"No, it's a dream. This is a dream." Stiles said. He had his head bent down so he wasn't looking at himself in the mirror. I looked over at Scott biting my lip.

"Stiles, this is real life." I said. I looked at Scott when I realized he didn't believe me.

"You're here with us, right now…wait what do you do?" He asked. I looked at him confused.

"When you're dreaming how do you tell if you're dreaming or not?" Scott asked. Stiles was still panting but managed to give us an answer.

"You count fingers. In dreams you have extra fingers." He panted. I pulled him away from the sink and wrapped my arms around his waist holding him up as I made him look at Scott.

"Look at Scott and count." I demanded. I heard Scott start to count and so did Stiles. Stiles started to lean pretty heavily on me and I was starting to arch against his waist. I pulled him tighter up against me gritting my teeth as they reached five. What the hell does this boy eat? Spinach? Did he become Popeye? He was still panting and he braced an arm against the sink as one wrapped around my waist as he reached ten. His breathing calmed down and all in one second he leaned back against the wall sliding to the floor bringing me with him. I squealed slightly not prepared. My knees hit the floor sending a shock-wave up through my spine to my teeth and back down. I slid back so that I was sitting on my knees in between Stiles's legs. I stared at him and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, that had escaped from my pony-tail.

"What the hell is happening to me?" Stiles asked.

"We'll figure it out. You're going to be fine." Scott said. I nodded and moved forward as I wrapped my arms around him tightly putting my chin on his shoulder. I felt his arms go weakly around my waist.

"You're going to be fine." I murmured in his ear before I pulled back holding his hands in mine squeezing them in comfort.

"Am I? Are you? Scott, you can't transform. Allison's is being haunted by her dead aunt. I'm straight up losing my mind. We can't do this…we can't. We can't help Malia. We can't help anyone." Stiles said. I bit my lip to keep the tears from coming down out of my eyes. I felt really bad for all of them.

"We can try. We can always try…and we have someone, we have Skylar now…and her family. They can help us." Scott said as he sat down beside us on the ground. I nodded giving them a small smile. That's when Scott's head jerked up. I looked over at him confused.

"Malia." We both said after I heard the growl.

"Go I'll stay." I said. He nodded and sprinted out of the bathroom. Stiles glanced up at me and I smiled at him as I moved so that I was sitting beside him. I linked my arm with his and then I leaned my head against his shoulder smiling.

"Don't worry everything will go back to normal." I said. He sighed and leaned his head against mine. I turned my head so I could look up at him. I pecked his lips lightly before moving my head back so that it was leaning against his shoulders.

"Come on let's get out of here before a teacher walks in and you get into trouble for being in the boys bathroom." Stiles murmured. I nodded and we got up off the floor. We walked over to the door and he stuck his head out first letting me know it was okay to go and I ran out quickly and then he came out beside me. I sighed and he took my hand and laced our fingers together. I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before someone stopped in front of us. Oh shit. I glanced up to see Sheriff Stilinski. Oh just perfect.

"I don't even want to know what you two were doing in there." Mr. Stilinski said. I flushed red and looked away.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Stiles asked.

"Coyote." He said. Stiles looked over at me and I nodded.

"I heard it. That's why Scott bolted out." I said. He nodded and they started to walk down the hallway.

"I'm going to find Max. I'll find you later." I said. Stiles nodded as they walked away. I ran into Max as he went down the hallway. He grabbed me by the arm and then I glanced up at him.

"Find Scott or Stiles." He said. I nodded and then took off towards the direction of where they had headed and then I skidded to a stop when I heard the bell and then an announcement telling the students that because of the coyote on campus that the rest of the day was canceled. I smirked and then I got a txt from Stiles telling us to meet him at the animal clinic where Scott works. I sighed and went back to the classroom and grabbed my book bag. It took me a few seconds to find my keys before running to my car. I threw my stuff into the passenger seat before taking off out of the parking lot. It took me a moment to find out where the hell the place was but when I did I quickly got out quickly and ran inside to see a black guy, Scott, Isaac, and Stiles crowded around a table with three little bottles on it.

"Allison's a perfect shot." Scott said as I walked in. I looked over at them confused until I saw the writing on the bottles.

"Tranqs?" I asked. Stiles nodded and Isaac looked at me before looking at Scott and the black guy, who I assumed was Deaton.

"She used to be." Isaac said.

"She can do it." Scott said.

"Okay, what is the point of him? Seriously, what is his purpose? Aside from the persistent negativity and the scarf?" Stiles asked as he looked at Isaac. I shrugged and then crossed my arms over my chest as I looked between the two of them.

"They do this often?" I asked as I looked at Scott. He rolled his eyes but nodded. Then I looked over at Isaac who, despite the warm weather, had a scarf on.

"Dude you're giving him material." I said.

"What's up with the scarf anyway? It's like 65 degrees out." Stiles added as if I didn't say anything at all. I sighed as I picked up one of the bottles and started to read the side of it. They were gonna try and shoot Malia before someone found her and killed her which I thought was better than you know killing a girl stuck in a coyote's body.

"Look, maybe I'm asking the question no one here wants to ask. How do we turn a coyote into a girl, when she hasn't been a girl for eight years?" Isaac asked. I shook my head and rolled my eyes as Deaton looked over at Scott.

"Scott can do it." I said. They looked at me and I looked at them before rolling my eyes.

"You can?" Isaac asked Scott.

"I can do it," Scott admitted.

"You can?" Stiles asked a little skeptical. I nodded.

"Yeah, remember that night Peter Hale trapped us in the school. He made me change with just his voice and Deucalion did the same thing in the distillery." Scott said as a shiver went down my back at the mention of Deucalion. I couldn't believe that guy was still alive and running around. Oh god.

"This is a were-coyote, Scott. Who knows if it'll even work if you can find someone who can teach you?" Deaton said. I glanced over at them confused. Hale was the last name of another werewolf family that had been close to mine before something happened and they all died, except a few who had escaped death.

"Peter Hale? Like Talia Hale?" I asked.

"That was Derek's mother before she was burned up in the house by Kate Argent." Stiles muttered. I nodded and then that's when Stiles looked over at Scott.

"That's why you called Derek." He said. Scott nodded.

"Yeah, but I could try it on my own. But right now I'm too scared to even change into a werewolf." He said.

"We need a real alpha." Stiles said. I shot Stiles a look as Scott looked over at him. Stiles gave him this look back.

"You know what I mean. An Alpha who can do Alpha things. You know, an Alpha who can get it going. You know, get it…" Stiles said. I was biting my lip to keep from laughing because it was a serious situation but it was getting funny as hell right now.

"Up?" Isaac asked. I busted out laughing at all three of them and smirked shaking my head.

"Great I'm Alpha with performance issues." Scott said. I started to laugh even harder and wrapped my arms around my stomach as they all stared at me.

"Hey, you can't expect me not to laugh at that. Come on guys!" I said. They shook their heads and I gave them all a wink and Stiles cracked a smile at me.

"Is there anyone else though who could help you? Maybe Skylar's dad?" Deaton suggested. I shook my head as they looked to me.

"Daddy dearest is out on business. When one of us is close to changing he tries to take as much as he can on and then takes off for a few weeks in order to help." I said. Scott nodded.

"I wouldn't trust Peter." Isaac muttered. I looked at him and then at Stiles.

"Maybe the twins?" Stiles asked looking up at Deaton.

"They're not Alphas anymore. After what Jennifer did, almost killing them? It broke them of that." Deaton said. I smirked and shook my head. They had gotten what they had coming to them after all the wrong they had done to innocent people.

"Yeah, but what if they know how to do it?" Stiles asked.

"It's worth a shot." I said shrugging as I looked at Scott as he looked at me.

"But we haven't seen them since Skylar's little run in with them." Scott said. I smiled and clenched my hand together.

"That's not entirely true…" I murmured. They glanced at me and I glanced at the ceiling grinding my teeth.

"They came over to the house one night about a day or so ago to ask my mom something. They want to join my family's pack and my mom told them that they need to take it up with my father because if it was up to her she'd gut them right then and there on the carpet for almost killing me and endangering our family." I said.

"Remind me never to get on your mother's bad side." Isaac muttered. I laughed and shook my head at him smirking.

"You never want to get on anyone of our bad sides no matter what." I muttered darkly giving him a smirk. They nodded and then they started on how they could contact the twins and where they could all meet up.

"Well, I would come with you guys but I don't want to be in the same room as those omegas." I muttered. Scott shook his head as him and Stiles talked it over. I just smiled at them and went over to Stiles and hugged him tightly.

"I'll call you later on tonight to see how it went." I murmured. He nodded and I pecked him on the cheek lightly as I stood up on my tiptoes. He turned his head at the last second and caught my lips in a quick peck smiling at me before returning to the conversation. Scott was making little gagging noises and I rolled my eyes.

"Grow up Scotty." I murmured as I walked out of the building. I sighed as I crawled into my car and leaned my head back against the headrest. I let out a steady calming breath before turning on the engine and pulling out heading home. When I got home I saw a familiar car in the driveway. I smiled and quickly got out of the car and headed towards the front door. I pulled the door open to see my dad smiling at me from the bottom of the stairs. I smiled at him and ran up to hug him. I tackled him in a hug and he laughed wrapping his arms around me.

"When did you get back?!" I demanded pulling away from the hug.

"About an hour ago. I heard about the coyote in school. Are you and Max alright?" He asked. I nodded.

"Actually it's a were-coyote and Scott, Stiles, Allison, Lydia, Isaac and I are trying to turn her back…oh yeah by the way um…Scott's a werewolf to now! Whoo!" I smiled. His eyes widened.

"He's a what?!" He demanded. I nodded and smiled at him. He shook his head and sighed. I smiled at him.

"We have a lot to talk about, don't we?" He asked. I nodded and gave him an easy smile.


	8. Chapter 8

I was up early the next morning because Stiles had told me to meet him in the woods so I could help with tracking Malia. I was so happy that my dad was home I decided to run it. I also needed to get back into shape if I wanted to be good for practice on Saturday. I was running through the leaves and I stopped to catch my breath. I checked the map on my phone to see where I was in correspondence with Scott and them. I was north of them and then I got a call from Stiles.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Meet me at the car wreck, you remember where that is?" He asked.

"Yeah, got it. Be there soon." I said. I tapped my phone off and started to run in the opposite direction. When I was about halfway there I started to walk because I was picking up something because the wind was coming from the south. I smelled Stiles. I started to run again and then all of a sudden I felt something clamp down on my ankle. I screamed as I fell down to my knees. I turned around as I felt metal dig into my skin, and as I heard footsteps. I howled in pain as my teeth grew in. Anything too extreme for me made me shift.

"Stiles!" I screamed. He and Lydia skidded to a stop as they came across me. I screamed out in pain at him. He backed up slightly and then Lydia shoved him forward. I saw myself reflected in his eyes and I saw the blue eyes and sharp werewolf teeth.

"She won't hurt you! She's in pain dumb-ass." Lydia snapped. I groaned as he bent down to look at the trap.

"Okay, wait hold on." Stiles said. I nodded and buried my face into my arms that were on the ground.

"Please get it off! GET IT OFF!" I screamed loudly. Stiles nodded and then looked at Lydia.

"Instructions are on the bottom." Lydia said immediately. Stiles started to brush away the leaves from around the trap to see if he could see the instructions. When he finally saw them he smiled and then it slid off his face as he squinted at the instructions. Oh for the love of god this was not the time to have a reading problem!

"Problem I can't read." He said. Lydia sighed and then looked at it herself as I heard a roar. I felt my teeth grow in fully as I went wolf. I grabbed the two things and broke them apart myself growling as I did so. They both stared at me shocked and I smiled at them. When I felt myself go back to normal I swayed a little bit as I fell down to my ass in the leaves.

"Whoa!" Stiles said catching me before I went all the way down. I glanced down at my ankles to see pretty deep wounds, and tearing deep into my skin from where I had shifted to rip the thing in two. I groaned and shook my head leaning it onto his arm. He carefully picked me up in his arms and then looked at Lydia.

"Come on let's get her some help." He said.

"It'll heal on its own." I murmured as he started on down towards his jeep. I smiled and shook my head.

"What would I do without you two to save my ass?" I asked looking at both of them.

"Stay in that trap till your brothers bailed you out." Lydia said. I shook my head and smiled at them both. Stiles laughed and then when we got to the jeep he pulled something out from the back and I saw a first aid kit.

"Really Stiles?" I asked. He shrugged and put his own knee up on the side before lifting my leg up letting my heal rest on his leg and pulling my pants up. He stared at the wound on my ankle going slightly pale. It looked pretty bad.

"You'd be surprised how much blood my poor jeep has gotten on it because of werewolves." Stiles said as he started to clean the wound. I tensed as he ran an alcohol pad around the wound. I bit my lip so hard I started to feel blood trickle down my chin lightly. He shook his head as he wrapped my ankle for me and then wiped at my face.

"You really need to work on that." He said as he showed me the blood from my mouth.

"Hey, pain and anger triggers my shift. I can't help that." I said. He shook his head again and pulled my hands open to see that I had dug holes into his upholstery on the seat and I frowned and gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry," I murmured.

"At least it's on the side. I can hide it easier." He said. I nodded and then moved over so Stiles could get in. He started the car and took me home. When I got to the house I looked down at the wound on my ankle to see it halfway healed. I sighed.

"Want me to carry you in?" He teased. I rolled my eyes and then opened the door. When I put pressure on the ankle I buckled slightly. I heard the driver's side door close and Stiles appeared in front of me.

"Come on cripple." He said. I rolled my eyes at him and wrapped my arm around his waist as his arm went around my waist. We carefully made it to the door and I whipped out my claws and Stiles flinched slightly.

"Sorry," I murmured as I put my claw into the lock and then flicked it really quick.

"That's handy." He said. I nodded.

"Luna taught me it. She said it's a great quiet way to sneak in and out without anyone knowing…and it's resourceful if you forget your key; works all the time with all different locks." I smiled. He laughed and then he helped me to the living room and I carefully sat down and put my leg up on the coffee table smiling up at him.

"Remind me to make sure you don't sneak into my room after my dad and I go to sleep." He chuckled as he sat down.

"Trust me. You'll know if I sneak into your room." I murmured as I moved up so I could peck him on the lips. He shook his head and kissed me again lightly and we heard a cough. He pulled back and glanced back to see my dad. He swallowed and he stood up quickly stumbling slightly as he did so.

"Hello sir! Mr.-Mr. Hudson? Do you prefer that or sir or-?" Stiles said as he stuttered out. My dad looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I shrugged sticking out my lip lightly as Stiles continued to ramble on.

"Stiles I'm the same person I was when I left. Breath boy." My dad chuckled as he went over and patted him on the shoulder. I saw Stiles's Adam's apple bob slightly, as he swallowed nervously.

"Yes sir!" He said. I groaned and leaned my head back onto the couch.

"You need to breathe Stiles." I said. He looked down at me and let out a deep breath and I smiled at him.

"So what exactly happened to you?" Dad asked. I bit my lip and then smiled up at him.

"Um I walked into a bear trap while running." I said. He shook his head and sighed before messing up my hair. I squealed and he chuckled as he walked out of the room. Stiles glanced at me and then at my dad as he retreated out of the room.

"What?" I asked. He just had this unbelievable look on his face like that had really just happened. See, that was what had changed in my dad since we have come back to Beacon Hills. He's been more relaxed than anything, and it was certainly a little frightening to see. If we had been back at the other house when this had happened he would've given me a long talk about how I should be careful about where I was running but since I was with Stiles it was probably more okay.

"So your dad pats you on the head when you get hurt?" He asked. I smiled at him and shrugged.

"I've had worse." I said. He shrugged and nodded as he sat back down beside me. His phone then went off and glanced down at it.

"I got to go. My dad wants me to go with him to take Malia home." He said. I nodded and he kissed me lightly again and gave me a tight hug before heading out. I sighed and leaned further into the couch. I looked down at the bandage and unwrapped it to see that the gouges were still there. I sighed and let them get some air and I watched them for the next half hour as they closed up on their own. Max had joined me to watch some TV and ask me what's going on with Malia and them.

* * *

I yawned as I heard my phone going off beside my bed. I reached for it blindly and glanced down to see Stiles's face flashing on my screen. I groaned quietly wondering what this kid could possibly want on mischief night. I didn't know but I guess I was about to find out of course. I laid my head down on the pillow after hitting the green flashing button and laying it on the side of my head as I moved my head sideways.

"What?" I groaned quietly as I looked over at my clock. It was flashing midnight.

"Get your cute little ass down here now Sky…Scott just get your ass down here. We have a job to do and I need all the help I can get." He said. I looked at the phone and then growled into it then I paused. I closed my eyes and I heard the subtle breathing besides Stiles's own. I shook my head slightly.

"Wait are we in a three way right now?" I muttered. I heard Scott laugh on the other end and I rolled my eyes at them both.

"Yeah, Sky. But dude I'm already in bed. Aren't we getting a little too old for this?" Scott asked. I smirked and shook my head. I glanced at the calendar over by my desk where Stiles's had written on it in big red lettering saying it was Coach's birthday. I shook my head as I pulled my hair into a pony-tail.

"Be there in a few." I said. Stiles laughed and then I hit the end button and then quietly and quickly hurried out my window. I had to transform in order to get there and I quietly snuck up on Stiles's as he continued to talk to Scott on the phone, in the boys' locker room. I glanced around and then shook my head. This placed reeked.

"You know he needs this. He lives for this stuff. He loves it." Stiles said. I shook my head and then wrapped my arms around his waist lightly and he jumped almost out of his socks. He chuckled and pressed a kiss to my forehead lightly.

"But it's the middle of the night." Scott muttered in the phone. I chuckled as Stiles pulled away from me and went over to his locker. He pulled it opened and looked inside.

"12:15 actually. Which means it's after midnight and officially mischief night/day, and, by perfectly awesome coincidence, Coach's birthday-" He said as he pulled out a power drill out of his locker which made me raise my eyebrows at him confused. How the hell did he manage to get that one here?

"-So if you're not down here in five seconds, Sky will hunt you down and I will destroy you. Okay? And I mean five, four, three, two-" He said but I felt a rush of air past me slightly and I smiled as Scott appeared behind Stiles. Stiles turned around and jumped again slamming into the lockers and falling down to the ground. I shook my head and walked over to them both.

"One," Scott laughed.

"I hate you. Sky that means you hate him to." Stiles said from the ground. I rolled my eyes and pulled Stiles's to his feet. He pecked me on the lips and I chuckled when he pulled back. He was being all kissy kissy tonight for some reason, which don't get me wrong, I was thoroughly enjoying.

"So what exactly are we going to do to his room?" I asked. He smirked as he pulled out the power drill.

"We're unscrewing everything and when he pulls this string that's going to be attached to a box sitting on his desk holding all the screws in it, everything will come apart." He said. I smirked and nodded.

"Let's get to it boys." I smiled as I walked over to the office. I jiggled the handle to see that it was locked. I whipped out my claw and unlocked it carefully smiling at them both as I swung the door open. Stiles came over to me and pecked me on the lips hard before walking into the room with the drill and the book-bag. Scott came over to me and shook his head and stared down at me.

"We've corrupted you." Scott said. I shrugged.

"You say it like that's a bad thing." I muttered. He laughed as he pulled me into the room. It was a fun few hours of tricking out Coach's room and when we got done Stiles was nice enough to drive me home and then I was able to get back to sleep for a few hours before I had to get up again for school, which just about killed me. I sighed as my alarm clock went off. I slammed my hand onto it and decided that it was a serious bum day after what I had done last night. I pulled my hair into a pony-tail before clipping it up. I then brushed on a little make-up to try to cover up some stuff and then I pulled on a red-skin's jersey because they were my team before my yoga pants and Uggs. When I got downstairs I saw Max and smiled.

"Nope, take your own ass to school." He said. I groaned and threw an apple at him from the fruit bowl on the island. He caught it on his claws and smiled at me before taking a bite out of it.

"Thanks for the breakfast little sis." He said taking another bite from it. I glared at him and gave him the finger. I heard footsteps behind me and I saw mom and she rolled her eyes at both us after seeing the apple.

"No fruit salad this early in the morning please. Save it for dinner, we could use some." She said. I sighed and shook my head and then headed out the door after grabbing a cereal bar from the pantry and a water bottle. I fished my keys out of the pocket of my North Face before unlocking the door to my car. I got in and headed for school. When I parked I saw Scott, Stiles, Aiden and Ethan. Oh this couldn't be good. I hurriedly got out of my car and then headed over to the group.

"Should I be worried?" I muttered.

"They just wanna join Scott's pack but they're not going to be able to!" Stiles said. I glanced at them both like 'really?' and they just stared at me. Stiles moved so that he was in front of slightly and I rolled my eyes. Aiden smirked at him and then at me.

"You need a pack. We need an alpha." Aiden said.

"Yeah. Absolutely not. That's hilarious though." Stiles said. I took his hand and squeezed it tightly signally for him to maybe back off.

"You came to us for help. We helped." Aiden said and then he stared at me and I growled at him slightly.

"You beat his face into a bloody pulp." Stiles said and I groaned.

"Gross." I muttered. Scott looked back at me and I shrugged.

"That's not helping, in my opinion, that's actually counter-productive." Stiles said as he moved his shoulder back and forth. I just realized that this kid really liked to talk with his shoulders.

"Why would I say yes?" Scott asked them.

"We'd add strength. We'd make you more powerful. There's no reason to say no." Ethan said. I shrugged and then moved so I wasn't behind Stiles anymore but between him and Scott. It was then I realized how tiny I actually was compared to both of them. I stared at him in pure shock and amazement.

"Um I can actually think a few involving myself." I sneered.

"You aren't even in his pack." Aiden snapped. I glared at him.

"I can think of one. Like the two of you holding Derek's claws as while Kali impaled Boyd. In fact, I don't know why we're not impaling them right now." Isaac said as he walked up beside Scott. I bit the inside of my cheek. I heard the growl and I glanced over at Aiden to see his teeth and eyes change. Oh god right now.

"You wanna try." Aiden said. I saw them step forward and I jumped between them as Scott grabbed Isaac's hand. Aiden glanced down at me somewhat shocked and then he glared at me.

"Back off Aiden." I snapped pushing him back. He growled at me but backed off which slightly surprised the hell out of me. Ethan had a shocked face on him to when he saw his brother back off because of me. Usually he just knocked me out of the way like a bug.

"They don't trust you and neither do I." Scott said as he walked away. Stiles grabbed my hand on the way past me and led me into school. When we got into school someone threw a toilet paper roll at Stiles's and hit him in the face.

"Hey that's my face!" Stiles said as we walked down the hallway before he clapped Scott on the chest smiling.

"That was a good decision buddy. Good Alpha decision." Stiles said.

"I hope so." Scott said. I skipped ahead of them and moved so that I was in front of them smiling walking backwards.

"No, you know so, Scott." I smiled as I leaned against the locker next to Stiles's as he opened it and Scott leaned on the one on Stiles's other side. They glanced over across the hallway and I glanced back to see Kira. I smiled and shook my head as I looked inside Stiles's locker which he had pulled open a few seconds ago.

"What are you looking at?" Stiles asked as he looked over at Scott as he put books into his locker.

"Me?" Scott asked.

"You. You looking at her?" Stiles asked. I laughed and shook my head as he put other stuff from his book bag into his locker like a carton of eggs which I glanced at him confused. He shrugged.

"Who her?" Scott asked confused. I rolled my eyes I toyed with a picture of Stiles and I that I had put in there.

"Her, her. Kira. You like her?" Stiles asked. I glanced over at Scott who was tripping over his words. I laughed at him and Stiles nudged me and I smiled at Scott.

"No, I mean yeah, yeah, she's okay. She's new." Scott said. I glanced over at her as she closed her locker.

"So go ask her out!" I said.

"Wait, now?" He asked confused. I rolled my eyes and stared at him like he was stupid.

"Yes, now." Stiles said as he locked up his locker before hitting the door with his fist lightly.

"Right now? Right now?" He asked. We nodded and Stiles patted him on the back.

"Scott, I don't think you get it. You're an Alpha. You're the apex predator. Everyone wants you. You're like the hot girl that every guy wants…except for you know Sky cause I'm all she needs." Stiles said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer. I rolled my eyes at him and looked at Scott shaking my head.

"Justin Bieber is better." I mouthed and he chuckled at me.

"I'm the hot girl?" Scott asked.

"You are the hottest girl." Stiles confirmed as I leaned my head against his shoulder. I shook my head at him and rolled my eyes.

"Come on let's go." He murmured. I nodded and we headed down the hallway. I had my arm wrapped around his waist as his was around my shoulder. We headed down a hallway that wasn't as crowded as the main one and then I smiled at him as I grabbed him tightly and pulled him into the janitor's closet as I pulled off my North Face.

"What are you doing?" He asked. I smirked and he glanced at me confused as I locked the door behind us. I heard him gulp and I smirked up at him and I pulled him by his hands so that he was as close as possible to me. His arms snaked around my waist as mine snaked around his neck. I kissed him lightly and turned into a make out. His hands slid down to my ass as I tugged at the ends of his hair. He groaned in my mouth as I pulled back slightly.

"Can you catch me?" I murmured. He nodded and I jumped and latched my legs on around his waist and he smirked as he pushed me up against the wall. I bit his lip lightly as I pulled away from him and he moaned in the back of throat.

"You like that?" I whispered. He nodded as he kissed me again. My hands went to my shirt and pulled it over my head. He stared at me with a wide open mouth and I smiled at him. His raised one hand and ran it down one side of my waist from the edge of my bra to the start of my yoga pants.

"Damn Sky." He murmured. I smirked at him and then kissed him again. We heard the bell ring as we kissed and we pulled back. He set me down on the ground and I grabbed my shirt, pulling it back on, as Stiles grabbed our bags. He handed me the bag and I grabbed my book-bag as we headed to Coach's class. When we got there Scott eyed us and I smirked at him as I sat down beside Stiles in the row across from him and Scott.

"Where were you two?" He asked. I waved him off and Stiles just shook his head smiling to himself slightly.

"Don't worry about it." I smiled as Stiles turned to look at Scott with a small red tint to his cheeks. Scott groaned and I smirked as I looked at them both.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Coach yelled from his office behind the classroom that connected to the boys' locker room. Scott, Stiles, and I all glanced at each other before snickering as he Coach came in the classroom. He threw a pencil to the ground as he slammed the door behind him.

"Mischief night, Devil's night. I don't care what you call it. You little punks are evil." He said as he marched back and forth. We all laughed at him and I smiled and shook my head.

"You think its funny every Halloween my house gets egged? A man's house is supposed to be his castle." He said as kids laughed at him. I put my hand over my mouth in order to hide my smile. He slammed his hand down on Scott's desk making his textbook jump in the air, startling Scott slightly. I laughed out loud and bit my lip.

"Mine's a freaking omelet!" Coach snapped. Then he glanced back at his desk and saw a card with a box behind it.

"Oh this? We're going to do this again?" He asked lifting the box up off the desk. I glanced at Scott and Stiles as Scott looked back at me. He shrugged at me and then looked at Stiles who shrugged also.

"I don't think so." Coach said as he threw it to the ground before stepping on it. The box made a shattering sound and my eyes went wide. I watched as the coach bent down to see that it was a mug with his name on the mug and then he read the card muttering under his breath. I shook my head as I tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear. We watched as Coach went on for the whole entire class about mischief night and how we were evil kids before the bell rang and he realized he had wasted a whole entire class talking about nothing.

"Have a nice Halloween Coach." I said as I walked out the door, leaving him sputtering for an answer. Stiles laughed and pulled me close as we walked down the hallway. He slung his arm around my shoulders giving me a kiss on the side of the head.

"And this is why I like you so much! You have my sarcasm and sense of humor. I have rubbed off on you so well." Stiles said proudly and then wiped an imaginary tear away from his cheek. I laughed at him shaking my head. Only Stiles would do something like this.


	9. Chapter 9

That's when we saw the cops and the Sheriff pass us. I groaned which earned me a look from Stiles. I didn't want to deal with the police today. Couldn't I just have a normal day of school with my boyfriend, or whatever he was, and my friends? Of course not because this is Beacon freaking Hills: home to the supernatural.

"Shit, I just want a regular day at school." I muttered as Stiles took off after his dad. After a few seconds of standing there alone I went after them. I looked pretty stupid to standing there while Stiles had taken off about a minute ahead of me.

"The Shrapnel Bomber? Spotted nearby?" Stiles asked as I jogged up beside him.

"A little closer than nearby, actually." Sheriff Stilinski said.

"What's going on? Who's the Shrapnel Bomber?" I asked. He glanced at me and then they both looked at me. I glanced at them.

"He's after kids with glowing eyes." He said. They both looked at me and I frowned and scratched the back of my head.

"You know if I knew there was this much trouble happening here I would have stayed in Sacramento." I muttered. Stiles sighed and then caught Isaac and Allison passing by. We headed in the direction of the boys locker room trying to find Scott. On the way Stiles gave the information about Barrow, who apparently bombed a bus where four kids were killed and a fifth was left without legs, was going after kids with glowing eyes. I didn't know because I liked being ignorant on scary information like that.

"Barrow went after kids with glowing eyes? He said those exact words?" Isaac asked as we went down the steps. I just hopped from the top to the bottom waiting for them to reach the bottom.

"Yeah, and no one knows how he woke up from anesthesia. Just that when they opened him up, they found a tumor full of live flies, which in any other circumstance would be all kinds of awesome-" Stiles said as we walked down the hallway. I looked over at him with the most disgusted look on his face and I saw him glance over at me. He shrugged and I rolled my eyes as I shook my head. This boy was disgusting as hell sometimes. I loved him but come on now. That was not cool nor 'all kinds of awesome'.

"In what world is that 'all kinds of awesome'?" I asked him completely grossed the fuck out. He gave me this look and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Did you say flies?" Lydia asked. We turned around to see her behind us. When the hell did she get there?

"Lydia?" Allison asked confused. I looked at her face and in her eyes she looked dazed slightly. Hell, she looked like she wasn't even with us. She looked like her mind was somewhere completely different from being in the hallway right here with us at school.

"All day I have been hearing this sound. It's like…this buzzing." She said as she glanced down at the floor. I looked at Allison as she walked closer to Lydia.

"Like the sound of flies?" Allison asked. They all walked closer to Lydia except for me.

"Exactly like the sound of flies." She muttered. Then I looked behind me to see the police walking down the next hallway.

"Guys I'm going to find my brother I'll be back." I said. They nodded and I took off running down the hallway. I ran into Max who grabbed me by my jacket and pulled me out of the way of Agent McCall and Sheriff Stilinski.

"Wait, are they leaving?" I asked. He nodded and then eyed me. He sniffed the air, and I cursed to myself. He was sniffing me out by the way his nose was flexing and I tugged my arm out and he glared at me.

"You know what's going on! You reek from being scared...and something else, which I'm not even going to start on." He accused. I shrugged and then looked at the ceiling and then looked at him with a smile.

"Skylar what are you keeping to yourself?" Max demanded. I sighed and then looked at him in his eyes.

"There's this bomber that they think is in the school looking for kids with glowing eyes." I muttered. He nodded and then he glanced around and then that's when I heard it. My ears moved backwards slightly and Max tilted his head down slightly knowing that he was hearing the same thing that I could hear. It was someone calling us by our names. I glanced around the hallway to see if anyone was staring at us and moving their mouths. None were. I let my eyes go half lidded and then I recognized Scott's voice.

"We hear you Scott." Max muttered as he looked at me. I flicked my eyes up towards Max as Scott started to talk to us.

"Guys I need your help finding Barrow, up for it?" Scott said. He must have been down the hallway because he wasn't in our sight right now.

"Yeah, we got you. Where we meeting you?" Max muttered. Scott told him where to meet him and then we ran to go find him. When we got there Isaac was there, but so was Aiden and Ethan. Max growled slightly but then looked at Scott.

"Lydia thinks he's still here even though he searched the whole school but they don't have what we have; our sense of smell." Scott said as he pulled out some clothes from a bag. I scrunched my nose up and backed away a little bit from it. We had sniffed it all.

"We're searching the basement. Lydia and Stiles are searching above and we meet in the middle in the boiler room. Max and Sky you're together; Aiden and Ethan and then its Isaac and I." Scott said. We nodded and then headed down into the basement. We looked at each other before heading off in each direction.

"So what's going on with you and Stiles?" Max asked as we turned a corner in the basement. I shrugged. I really didn't want to have this conversation with my brother. This was something more for Luna and I to do, but seeing as she was in college I was doing the talking with Lydia and Allison. Well, actually Lydia because I was friends with Lydia longer than Allison but it was nice to have two girls to talk to instead of the usual Scott and Stiles. Not that I didn't love them both I just couldn't talk boys with them like I could the other to.

"It's a relationship in the progress." I said. He stared at me incredulously and I shrugged at him.

"What? In this place I bet it's freaking hard to be in a relationship with all this weird crap going on." I said bluntly.

"You're the one who wanted to come back." He said. I just stared at him with this look and he raised his eyebrows at me. How could he even say that to me? This town was my life. When we left I had been so devastated. My best-friends were here. My whole life had been in Beacon Hills and moving destroyed me. If I remembered right it destroyed him to because at the time he had been dating a girl and he had to break things off with her a month after we moved because of the move. He had been so pissed at me he didn't talk to me for about a month or so. So I really didn't want to hear that crap coming from him.

"You did to." I muttered. He opened his mouth to retort back but he closed it and then shrugged as he nodded his head. I closed my eyes and stopped for a moment listening to everything around us and heard nothing but the two heart beats.

"Clear." I muttered as I opened my eyes back up to see him staring at me with a creepy expression. I looked at him confused raising an eyebrow at him as we started to walk again.

"It's creepy how well your hearing is out of all of us." He said. I smirked and chuckled. He was right; out of all of us I had the best everything. I had the best speed, the best agility, the best hearing and smell. I said it was because I was a late bloomer that I was so awesome and he called it because I was a brat. We kept walking and then we heard the fire alarm and I clamped my hands over my ears. I glanced over at Max and he shrugged and we headed for the stairs. I turned a corner and slammed into Aiden who caught me around the waist to keep me from hitting the floor. We glanced up at each other and then moved away from each other quickly coughing uncomfortably. Ethan and Max eyed us both before we headed up the stairs quickly.

We all met outside in the courtyard. I looked at Scott and Isaac who shook their heads. The twins also shook their heads and I sighed. If the guy wasn't at school, where was he? This shouldn't be this hard to figure out. Stiles and Lydia ran over to us once they spotted us.

"We couldn't find anything." I said once they reached us.

"Not even a scent." Scott said.

"It's 3 o'clock, so school's over. If there was a bomb, wouldn't he have set it off by now?" Stiles asked and I shrugged.

"So does that mean we're safe?" Max asked looking at us and then Lydia.

"I don't know. I just…I don't know." Lydia said. I sighed and then looked at Scott who looked at me and then everyone else. I sighed and then started to chew on my nails. Max yanked my hand out of my mouth and glared at me. I put my hands behind my back and rocked back and forth on my heels. Stiles nudged my shoulder and I glanced up at him confused. He nodded down and I saw my book-bag in his hand. I smiled and took it from him.

"Thanks." I whispered, slinging it on my back. He chuckled and then I looked at Max. He sighed and then glanced down at his watch.

"I got to get Camille and Caleb. See you at home?" He asked. I nodded.

"I'll be there late." I said. He nodded and then we all headed our different ways.

* * *

It was later that night when I decided to go Stiles's bringing some extra clothes to change into. I had a few movies that I thought he would like to watch along with a few bags of candy and pop-corn. I smiled when I got to his house and went up to his door. When I knocked his dad answered, which was weird because usually Stiles was at the door as soon as he saw my car appear in the driveway, or well that's how it usually went.

"Um is Stiles home?" I asked, giving a smile to Sheriff Stilinski.

"Actually Stiles and Lydia-" He said. I don't know why but my temper spiked and the blood flowing through me went cold. I knew Stiles used to have a big crush on Lydia for a while but I thought it had disappeared. My teeth started to grind together until I felt my werewolf teeth start to prick the inside of my mouth. I was shifting from being mad.

"Wait who?" I demanded. He flushed and I bit my lip to keep the claws from coming out. Anger was not pretty on me.

"Damn I shouldn't have said that." He said. I bit the inside of my cheek and turned away on my heel. I headed back into my car and then headed towards the school. When I got there I noticed Stiles's jeep here and I screamed out in my car. I got up and then changed right there in the middle of the parking lot into some basketball shorts and my jersey that I kept in my car with a soccer ball. I headed out to the field behind the school and flipped the lights on. I heard someone get startled from inside the school. I didn't care if I got in trouble for being on school grounds this late I just wanted to take my anger out and without wolfing out on someone I may potentially care about. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down.

"Is that Sky?" I heard someone ask. It was Lydia. Why were they here I didn't know but I really didn't give a fuck either. I let out a strangled growl as my anger started to go out of control as I heard Stiles's footsteps walk up beside her inside the school. I dropped the ball onto the ground so I wouldn't puncture it with my nails because then I would be kicking around my favorite soccer ball with no air and puncture holes in the side. I heard their footsteps from inside the school get louder and I knew they were coming to me. I had to calm down quickly before they saw me like this and I freaked Stiles out.

"Sky, what are you doing here with a mass murderer on the loose?!" Stiles asked as he came running out onto the field. I turned to him with my teeth out and my eyes glowing.

"Don't take another step forward. I'm pissed off." I growled loudly. Lydia grabbed onto him pulling him back.

"Sky…" He murmured coming forward. I backed away from him and then looked down at the ball at my feet before slamming my foot into it sending it flying into the goal hard. I heard the satisfying swish of the net and it made me happy to know I still had that much power in my kicks.

"Stop, go do whatever you want to do." I snapped.

"Why are you mad?" He asked. I just shook my head and tightened my hands back into fists to hide my claws. I felt blood starting to drip down my hands before he sucked in a sharp breath. I guess he saw the blood.

"I went to your house to see what you were doing…your dad told me you were with Lydia…so just let me cool off and leave me the fuck alone." I said turning away from him clenching my teeth together. I heard him move forward again and I whipped to face him staring at him.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed.

"Your eyes." He said as his own widened in amazement.

"What about my eyes?!" I snapped.

"They flashed red likes Scott's used to do." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Impossible. Now go finish whatever you were doing with Lydia and leave me to my practice." I muttered turning away from him. I knew he wanted to say something but I heard the subtle tug of fabric and then the swish of hair and I knew Lydia was signaling him to just let it go and let me cool down. If he knew anything he should do just that because it could end badly if he continued asking question like that. Lydia knew that much. I heard them walk away and I sighed bracing my hands against my knees trying to keep myself from fully wolfing out. I sighed and then tipped my head up and looked at the net and sighed. I then sat back on my butt and took deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. I laid back on the grass and then that's when I heard the scream. I covered my ears and screamed myself curling into a ball. Once it stopped I sat there in a ball taking deep breaths. That was Lydia I knew. I sat up and then stood up.

"Maybe I should make sure that they're okay…" I murmured as brushed myself off. I shook my head and then looked down at my ball.

"They don't need me." I muttered angrily. I kicked the ball again into the net and that's when the lights went off. I screamed out in frustration as I picked up my ball. I pulled out my phone and used the flash light when I thought I saw something dart across in front of me. I froze and then looked around using my werewolf eyes and saw things walking around me in a circle. I ran away from them towards my car as fast as I could. I fumbled for my keys that were around my neck. I unlocked my door and scrambled into the car and locked the doors. I looked out both my passenger window and then out my back window. I turned my car on and put the lights on stumbling for my phone that seemed like a piece of ice in my hands. I called the first person I could think of.

"Stiles!" I screamed as he picked up, as I flicked my high beams on. I glanced around the parking lot my eyes darting back and forth waiting for them to appear in my vision.

"Sky what's wrong?!" He asked quickly.

"Someone's with me…" I whispered terrified as I looked at the figure standing in my high beams of my car. He was entirely in black and I swallowed nervously. The thing had glowing yellow eyes that reminded me of fire-fly but they were harmless. These things coming at me didn't seem that way. They actually seemed like they were coming after me for some reason. I swallowed as my breath starting to come in short spurts.

"Wait what?" He asked confused.

"The lights went off on the field and when I went to turn my phone light on I saw something cross in front of the light and then I went wolf and I saw a few more. They're following me…" I whispered terrified. My hand was shaking as it went to shift my car into reverse.

"Sky, come to the police station now." He said. I heard someone behind him ask who he was talking to. I didn't say anything for a moment but just watched the things in front of me. They had a mask on so I wasn't exactly sure what they were.

"Stiles I don't know what they are…they're watching me-NO DON'T COME CLOSER!" I screamed as they started walking towards my car. That's when I saw something appear by my driver's window and it was one of them. I screamed into the phone dropping it into my lap. I heard shouting from the other end of the phone. I pulled out of the parking lot and sped towards the police station doing at least 70 mph. I slammed onto the breaks when I got into the parking lot and ran inside the police station crying almost yanking the doors off their hinges.

"Miss, what's wrong?" The deputy asked as he ran over to me.

"I'm being followed! They're out there! They came from the dark!" I screamed as I fell to my knees crying. I heard feet and Scott appeared with Kira and Lydia in the doorway of an office and Stiles pushed them aside and came over to me sliding over to the floor. He pulled me into his arms as I shook uncontrollably.

"Sky what happened?" Stiles asked as he smoothed my hair away from my forehead. It was plastered against my forehead from the sweat that formed from being so scared.

"They came for me in the dark." I whispered clenching my hands into his shirt as I buried my face into his shoulder. He rubbed my back as he looked over at Scott.

"Come on let's get you home." He whispered. I shook my head and he sighed as he lifted me up into his arms. He looked at Scott and handed him my keys carefully.

"Follow me in her car. I got to get her home." He said. Scott nodded and I was still shaking in Stiles's arms. He took me outside against my wishes as I shook my head. He set me on the passenger side before getting into the driver's side.

"Hey, you're going to be okay, alright?" He asked. I nodded and he pulled me as close as he could as he started his jeep.

"Sky look at me." He said. I glanced up at him as he put his arm around my waist. He kissed me slowly before pulling back.

"You're alright, okay?" he murmured. I nodded and he pulled away from the police station and took me home. The drive was quiet as I shook slightly pulling at my sleeves of my sweatshirt that I had wrapped around me tightly, hoping that it would keep me safe if I just disappeared into it. I heard Stiles's sigh as he pulled into the driveway.

"Come on," He murmured as he pulled me out of the jeep. I heard footsteps and saw my dad appear.

"What happened?" He asked. I shook my head and tightened my hold on Stiles's. Scott came over to him and started to explain on what he had seen at the police station before Stiles took me inside and up to my room. I sat at the top of my bed and hugged onto Stiles after he sat down.

"Sky I got-" He whispered. I shook my head frantically digging my nails into his shirt more.

"No don't leave me please. Not alone in the dark." I whispered. He sighed and then flipped on his phone and called someone. When the person picked up I recognized it as his dad's voice and then after he got done talking I heard footsteps coming towards the door.

"Sky, are you going to be okay?" Scott asked. I shook my head as I started to breath heavily again. Stiles ran his hand up and down my back again as I curled up against him.

"I'm going to stay with her tonight, if that's alright with you Mr. Hudson." Stiles muttered. My dad nodded never having seen me like this before. They both left closing the door behind them and I cuddled up next to Stiles who ran his hand through my hair lightly before kissing me lightly on the forehead. He then carefully tucked my head under his. I felt him tracing circle into my back with his thumb rocking me ever so slightly.

"Come on let's get some sleep." He said. I nodded and got up on shaky legs.

"I'm going to see if Max has anything extra I can just borrow, are you going to be okay in here by yourself?" Stiles asked as he came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist. I nodded my head trying to steady my shaking hands. He kissed me lightly before heading out the door and I got changed quickly before going over to my vanity. I glanced into the mirror and sighed seeing the bags under my eyes before seeing the red blood shot lines going through the whites of my eyes. I shook my head glancing down before looking back up in the mirror. I froze, as I saw the black person standing behind me. I screamed and drew out the claws and whipped around growling. I started swiping at it and that's when it caught my wrist.

"Sky stop!" it yelled. I blinked and saw that it was Max. He had a flurry of deep dark bloody scratches running through his t-shirt now and I started shaking again putting my claws away.

"Maxie…I'm sorry." I whispered breaking down again.

"Sky are you-? Shit." Stiles muttered as he walked in as he looked at Max. I fell to my knees sobbing. I shook my head and Max lifted me up carefully and put me in the bed. Stiles crawled in beside me hugging me tightly rocking me back and forth. Max went to go get patched up by mom as the twins watched from the hallway with wide eyes. I pulled myself as close to Stiles as I could. He started to mutter sweet things into my ear to get me to go to sleep and after a while it worked.

I woke up the next morning to find myself cuddled up against Stiles's who was lying on his back and I had my head on his chest while an arm was slung across his chest. I poked him in the cheek and he jerked up.

"What happened?" He muttered.

"Nothing, time for school." I said. He groaned and flopped back onto my bed. I sat up and yawned. There was a quiet knock on my door before it creaked open and my dad stepped into the room.

"You don't have to go today Sky if you don't want to after last night." He said. I nodded and then leaned against the wall as he walked back out leaving the door open slightly. Stiles looked over at me as he took my hand and laced our fingers together.

"So, are you feeling better?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, I'm scared still." I whispered. He sighed and moved so that he was beside me. I held out my hand which was wavering back and forth, shaking. He clenched my hand in his own threading our fingers together before smiling at me. I smiled at him and he bent down and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"So are you going to come to school?" He asked. I shook my head and he sighed and I looked at him with a small smile on my face.

"If anything happens just shoot me a text." I murmured as he leaned his forehead against mine. He nodded and I smiled at him. He kissed me again lightly before crawling out of bed and grabbing the book-bag he had here before heading out the door of my room. I closed my eyes and after a few minutes I heard the engine roar to life down in the driveway and heard him drive off. A few tears leaked out of my eyes and I rubbed them off my cheeks quickly before Max came into the room.

"You alright?" He asked. I nodded and he came over to me.

"I'm fine you know." He said. I nodded and he sat down in front of me smiling.

"I'm going to go now but if you need me don't hesitate to text me. I'll be here in a flash." He said. I nodded and smiled at him gratefully. He got off the bed and then headed into the hallway.


	10. Chapter 10

It was later that night that Stiles's texted me saying to wear some neon colored clothing and that we're going to a black light party. I didn't know why he wanted to go to the party after everything that had just happened with me but I had a feeling this was his idea to get my mind off it. I wasn't partial to the idea of going but I didn't know if I was going to have a good time. I sighed and started to rummage through my closet looking for something that I could use. I pulled out a bandeau that was neon green along with some white shorts. I pulled on a white tank-top over top of that before grabbing some green neon converse. I pulled on a sweatshirt over top so dad wouldn't freak out about my clothes when I got downstairs. I sighed and headed down the stairs as I put my phone in my back pocket. I heard the horn honk and I smiled. Stiles was already here and he knew that if he came in he was going to give something away. I passed the living room to see my dad looking at me.

"Where are you going young lady?" Dad asked as he looked back at me from the living room. I smiled at him. After what Scott had told him he was little apprehensive about letting me out after dark.

"A black light party. I'll be fine, no booze or anything. I'll be with Stiles and Scott so I'll be safe!" I said. He sighed and gave me a thumb up. He should know too that with us being werewolves we couldn't get drunk because as soon as it went in it was being absorbed and pushed back out; which was one of the draw backs about werewolves. I wanted to at least get drunk once in my life but, it wasn't going to happen. I ran outside and jumped into Stiles's jeep. He smiled at me.

"We're heading to Derek's loft. He's not here and Danny's hosting a black light. I thought, you could use it after what had happened last night…so let's go have fun!" He laughed at me as he pulled out of the driveway. I smiled at him as I heard a rev of a motorcycle. I turned to look in the mirror to see Scott following us with Kira on the back.

"So double date thing?" I asked.

"Nah he broke into the evidence locker to delete photos off Kira's phone that she didn't want them to see." He explained. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What kind of photos?" I asked confused as I rolled my window up and pulled my sweatshirt off. Stiles coughed and stared at me before looking at the road again. A small smirk was pulling up at the corner of my lips as I raised my eyebrows up at him.

"Um photos like ones I should have taken of you in the closet at school." He said. I laughed and then winked at him.

"When we get to the party the tank top comes off." I murmured as I leaned close to him to give him a kiss on the cheek. I looked to his speed gauge to see it climbing considerably and I laughed at him. I saw the red in his cheeks appear as we cruised down the road. When we got to the party Scott and Stiles were talking about some key that had randomly showed up on his key ring this morning. When we walked in they had to talk loudly to be heard over the pulsing music. I laughed as I swayed to the beat while keeping a firm hand on Stiles's hand.

"Do you wanna leave so we can figure it out?" Scott asked as a girl with neon orange lipstick came over to us and gave Stiles's a kiss on the cheek smiling at him. It was weird because for some odd reason my temper didn't spike. Maybe it was because of the music and the people around us.

"Happy Halloween." She said before disappearing. I saw the lipstick imprint on his cheek. I shook my head and chuckled.

"Nah, nah let's stay. I brought Sky so we could have fun and to let her have a good time after last night. I thought she could use it." Stiles said. I nodded.

"I'm going to go get some paint. Come on." I laughed. Stiles's chuckled and followed after me. We got to the painter and she chuckled.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Face please." I said. She nodded and right before she started I pulled off my tank top and Stiles smiled at me. After I was all painted up Stiles's and I went to the dance floor and started to dance together. We were grinding on each other hard and I turned to face him with a smile on my face. I kissed him hard and when I pulled back he had some paint on his face.

"Make me forget about yesterday." I whispered in his ear. He laughed.

"I can definitely do that." He said as he kissed me hard. I smiled in the kiss as his hands ran up and down my back. He laughed at me as he pulled me over to the stairs.

"I'm going to get us drinks." He said. I nodded and sat down. A girl sat down next to me and smiled at me.

"Drunk?" She asked. I shook my head and she handed me her bottle. I laughed and took a big drink from it and handed it back to her. She smiled and then kissed me. My eyes were wide as hell when she pulled back. She just laughed at my shocked face.

"Loosen up sweetie." She laughed. I shrugged and then leaned in and kissed her and we were making out when Stiles's came back with our bottles. I pulled back smiling at him. He chuckled and wiped at my lips with a smile as he showed me the orange lipstick. I laughed and smiled.

"Damn Sky. You're a little freaky at parties, aren't ya?" He laughed sitting beside me as he pulled out his key ring handing me a bottle.

"Hey you have phosphorus on your key." The girl said. I nodded and she got up to go dance some more. I looked at Stiles and he bent down. He had this glint in his eyes as a smile came to his face. I chuckled and tilted my head to the side as I stared at him.

"My turn." He murmured as he kissed my lips. I felt like an electric shock had gone up my spine this time when our lips connected. I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him closer to me. I felt his hand on the side of my waist on my bare skin. His hand felt hot against my skin. He shifted and pulled me so that I was sitting sideways in his lap. I moved carefully so I was straddling his waist. He pulled back for a moment to shift his lips to my neck and I tried to catch my breath. I brought his lips back to mine and ran my fingers through his hair tugging at it slightly. He groaned in the kiss and then pulled back.

"What's phosphorus?" He asked.

"It's the substance that makes things glow. Like it's in your teeth and fingernails and I think laundry detergent. I used to go to a lot of black light parties in Sacramento." I said. He glanced at his key and then at me.

"And the stuff that's in the paint. It reacts to UV and that makes it glow." I said. He nodded and then I pulled him back to kiss me. We were making out when he stopped and pulled back staring at me and then the key.

"What?" I murmured as I ran my fingers down the side of his face.

"How did I get that on my key then, Sky?" He muttered. I shrugged.

"Have you been doing anything with chemicals?" I asked. He shook his head as he stared at the key.

"No, I haven't-" He said but then he broke off. Then he looked at me and I looked at him confused.

"Come on we have to go, I just thought of something." He said. I stared at him like really.

"I'll make it up to you, Sky, I promise. This is really important and we need to go." He said tugging at my hand as he stood up. I sighed and headed with him in the direction he was pulling me and when we were halfway through the crowd I heard this snarling type of sound. I stopped dead in my tracks and Stiles's tug on my hand.

"Sky come on we-" He said.

"Shush, hold on." I whispered. He stared at me as my eyes darted back and forth around the room as I started to turn in every direction. I felt my hand tighten around Stiles's and then I heard a howl.

"Derek's back." I whispered. He turned to me with wide eyes and I heard the snarling again. I started to shake.

"Sky I'll be right back." Stiles said. I nodded and then he ran out of the room and when he disappeared I kept hearing the hissing. I kept turning around as tears gathered in my eyes. Where had Stiles gone? I needed him right now. A cold sweat broke out on the back of my neck and I tried to get my hands to stop shaking. I heard the DJ stand crash and then a thunderous 'Get Out' resonated through the whole loft. Everyone left and I saw Aiden and Ethan clutching Lydia who was shivering. I saw Scott and Kira appear to. I ran over to them and then the black things appeared and I screamed.

"No!" I screamed running behind Scott. I saw the guy who must be Derek try to fight them only to end up in the wall and the same with Scott as I ran behind Kira. I looked pretty pathetic which I hated but I was so scared I was shaking uncontrollably. Isaac stepped forward with his claws out only to stop when the guys in black pulled out a freaking katana and started to swing it around.

"Guys do something." Allison yelled as they grabbed Aiden and one put a hand to his head. After a few seconds they let the hand fall and Aiden went down to the ground. They then turned around and stared at Scott and I shook my head. Scott looked back at Kira and me with his Alpha eyes and his teeth before looking over at them again growling. When he did the sun started to come up and when it did the guys in black looked over at it and then disappeared into black dust.

"What the hell were those things?" Scott asked as I came out from behind Kira with my arms wrapped around myself tightly.

"Your dad's 24 hours are up." Isaac said looking over at Allison as Ethan rushed over to Aiden's side with Derek. I looked over at Scott who was staring at me worriedly again. Kira glanced over at me.

"Sky, are you alright?" He asked. I shook my head as my eyes started flutter fast. I heard my heard my heart in my ears pounding to loud and my breathing was coming in erratic spurts. I started to get tunnel vision and then the next thing I knew I heard people screaming my name as I fainted, hitting the floor. I woke up in a bed that I was familiar with. I looked over to see Stiles's smiling at me.

"Scott brought you here after you passed out at Derek's. He thought your dad might be a little freaked out." He murmured as he ran he swept his hand over my forehead. I sat up and shook my head. He pulled me in for a hug and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt him stroking my hair from the back of my head down my back. I tucked my face into the crook of his neck as I started to shake. I felt his arms tighten around me slightly.

"You're alright." He murmured to me, trying to calm me down.

"Where did you disappear to?" I murmured pulling back. He sighed.

"It's something I'm working on. I have to tell Scott before anyone else," He whispered. I bit my lip and he sighed. He put his hand under my chin and tilted my head up so that our eyes met. He gave me a small smile.

"Is it to do with the nightmares?" I asked. He nodded and I ran my hands through my hair before pulling him close to me.

"Come on I got to get you to school, and then me and you are going to have the day to ourselves afterwards." He whispered. I nodded smiling at him. He then got off the bed and threw me a book-bag full of my clothes. I stared at him confused as I unzipped it and glanced into it to see it have an outfit.

"Lydia." He said. I nodded and started to rummage through it slightly perturbed about the clothes that Lydia had picked for me today. I pulled out a strapless push-up bra with a tube top and then some shorts that definitely challenged the dress code with a jean jacket and some flip flops. When I turned away from Stiles to change I heard him cough when I turned to face him when I had my strapless bra on and my boy-shorts staring at him with my hands on my hips. I had stood in front of this boy before in a very skimpy bikinis during the summer and he never had a problem about that but maybe because we were dating now it was different...or maybe it was because I had boobs now and before I didn't.

"What?" I murmured.

"Do you want to make it to school today? Cause obviously you want me to tackle you and take you under those covers." Stiles said. I raised my eyebrows and then smirked at him waving two fingers towards him. He glanced over at the clock and then smirked at me with this glint in his eyes that I hadn't really seen before. It made me go weak in the knees slightly and my breath left my lungs. I bit my lip and smiled at him.

He came over to me in only three strides before he was over to me. He picked me up under my ass and kissed me as he did so. I squealed and he laid me down on the bed. He chuckled as he started to make out with me and moved his lips down to my neck as his hand slid down to the front of my boy shorts.

"…are you still a virgin?" He murmured in my ear. I nodded and then looked over at him and he nodded silently.

"Then…we're just gonna play. I want our first time to be special, Sky. I want it to be like a movie for you." He murmured. I giggled and kissed him lightly again as his fingers dipped down into my boy shorts. I moaned biting onto his lip lightly as he started to run his fingers up and down me before dipping them between my lips, playing with me. I arched up against his hand as he plunged his fingers deep into me.

"Stiles." I moaned as his thumb found my most sensitive area. I moaned and he kissed me lightly. I started breathing heavier and heavier until he brought me crashing over the edge moaning his name. When he pulled his fingers out of me he licked them and smiled down at me.

"I like waking up with you." I laughed. He chuckled at me and kissed me again before running his fingers over my neck.

"You um have a hickey." He said. I shrugged and then glanced over at the mirror that was hanging on the door of his closet to see a bluish purple mark on my neck already. I didn't know that if that was a good sign, or not, bruising so quickly. I didn't even know I could get bruises with being a werewolf and having my super healing.

"It means I belong to someone and to back off." I smirked as I got up off the bed and got dressed. I glanced over at him as I pulled on my shorts and noticed he was fumbling with the key we were talking about last night at the party trying to get it off. It was weird, he had left me cause of that key and now he was taking it off the ring. I didn't say anything though, because I didn't want to get him started on it again. I was ready a few minutes later after throwing my hair up into a messy pony-tail and grabbing my book-bag. We headed to school in his jeep and when we got there Scott was standing outside. Stiles took my hand as we walked up to Scott.

"I'll catch you later." Stiles murmured. I nodded and he kissed me on the cheek lightly.

"See you in class." I murmured. I went inside while Stiles went with Scott to talk about whatever happened last night. I yawned as I walked into the hallway and realized that I really needed some coffee badly. What I wouldn't do for a good Starbucks coffee right now.

"Starbucks." I whispered in a needy sigh.

* * *

Stiles led Scott to the chemistry room where Lydia and he had found the message about who Barrow was after. His mind was still spinning about what had happened last night at the party with Sky and that girl, then with what he had found out, and then with what happened this morning with Sky was making him go nuts. He still felt hot in the face thinking about it, and he knew that if he kept thinking about it he was going to sporting something he shouldn't be at school, especially at school.

"Okay so last night this girl and Sky were making out-" Stiles said. Scott did a double take at those words about his best friend and looked at Stiles with a shocked face. Who would have ever thought that Sky had it in her to do that?

"Wait what? Sky was making out with a girl?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, but that's not the point! I'll get back to that later bro; but she was talking about phosphors and the key having chemicals on it, right? And that made me think of the chemistry closet and the fact that someone had to let Barrow in…" Stiles said as he turned to look at the chalk board. He trailed off when he realized it was wiped clean. That was impossible. It had just been there hours before when Lydia and he had been here that night.

"It's gone." Stiles said. He started to walk backwards.

"That doesn't matter though because I have the key." Stiles said as he started to fumble with his key ring as he walked over to the chemical room door. He kept looking for the key but couldn't find it.

"What the hell? I had it here. I had it here this morning; I swear to god, I had it this morning. I know, because I was staring at it before Sky got up and when she got up I put it down and went over to her." Stiles said looking up at Scott before looking at his key ring again.

"The key you were talking about last night with Sky?" Scott asked.

"Yeah I showed it to you right? Didn't I show it to you?" Stiles asked as he looked up at Scott.

"No, you just told me about it. I never actually saw it." Scott said.

"Sky saw it last night! And I was here just a few hours ago and the message left to Barrow spelling Kira's name was right there on the board in my hand writing and I had the key to the chemistry closet." He muttered. Stiles sounded like he was losing his mind, or it sounded like that to him. His head spun at where the key could've gotten to in the short time he had set it down to check on Sky before coming to school.

"So you unlocked the chemistry closet for Barrow to hide in from the cops and then your wrote him a message to kill Kira?" Scott asked.

"I know it sounds…but look at this." Stiles said as he pulled out a piece of folded paper from his pocket.

"This is the news report that came out about Barrow when they caught him, okay? About the shrapnel bomb that he used. See this? See what he did? He puts nuts, bolts, and screws and then he hid the bomb and the detonator in a box that he wrapped as a birthday present. What does that sound like to you?" Stiles asked quickly. Scott glanced over at him after looking down at the paper.

"Coach." Scott said.

"The joke we played on Coach was my idea. You remember? That was my idea. That's no coincidence. It can't be." Stiles said. Scott shrugged and started to shake his head trying to say something.

"I don't want to sound like I'm trying to tell you that you're wrong but I don't think you're trying to kill people either." Scott said and then they both looked over at the board again.

"It was here. It was all here." Stiles said shaking his head staring at the board.

"Dude, are you feeling okay? You're looking really tired." Scott muttered. Stiles looked over at Scott and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just haven't been sleeping really…" Stiles muttered.

"Why don't you go home? Take a sick day or something?" Scott muttered as Stiles looked back at the board. He just shook his head.

"I brought Sky to school I just can't leave her without a ride." Stiles muttered looking at Scott as he got his book-bag which he had set on the table as he walked into the room.

"Max can take her home." Scott said as they walked out of the room. Stiles just sighed and shook his head. He wouldn't leave Sky without a ride no matter if her brother was here to give her a ride home. He promised her that it was going to be a day for both of them after school and that's what he intended to give them both. Maybe they both could fall asleep watching Batman at his house. Stiles knew Sky needed the rest after what had been happening back to back with her also. He sighed.

"I'll sleep tonight with Sky. She's coming over for a date night and I thought we could take it easy watch a few movies. Maybe I'll be able to sleep alright with her around." Stiles muttered. Scott got this smile on his face and clapped Stiles on the shoulder. Stiles glanced over at Scott with a confused face, as Scott gave him this smile that came with nothing good after it.

"Do I need to have the talk with you two?" Scott teased. Stiles stopped and then glanced over at Scott with this look on his face.

"Ew bro gross! Really!?" Stiles complained as he pushed Scott away as he snickered at his best-friend.

"She's a virgin." Stiles said suddenly. He didn't know why he had just blurted that out to Scott but he felt like it had to be said. He felt like he needed to tell Scott because he was his best-friend and they all had been best-friends since nursery school. Scott stopped in his tracks and stared at Stiles. Scott didn't have a doubt in his mind about Skylar being a virgin. He couldn't see her giving that away to some random guy she dated. It wasn't Sky to be like that. He was proud of her.

"Really?" He asked. Stiles nodded as they headed down the hallway. Scott believed that Sky was still a virgin because he didn't believe Sky would give that away just like. Scott put his hands into his pockets as they went to Stiles's locker.

"Good because you deserve someone good…innocent, pure like Sky." Scott said. Stiles chuckled at the innocent comment. He wasn't sure about how innocent she was after what had just happened this morning.

"Pure yes. Good, eh, I'll get back to you on that one." Stiles laughed winking at Scott as he shook his head looking down at the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

I sighed as I put something in my locker. I felt this feeling that I was being watched so I looked over my shoulder and saw Aiden over my shoulder. What was he doing watching me like that? It was creepy and then I glanced back over to see Max standing next to him. They were seriously just watching me from across the hall like some creepy stalkers.

"What are you two doing?" I muttered quietly as I put my books in my locker. I sighed and glanced in the mirror that I had hanging in my locker looking back at them. I heard a clink and I glanced down to see the key Stiles had been showing me in my locker. How did that thing get in there? I shook my head picking it up and putting it into a holder for things that was stuck onto the inside of my locker door.

"Well since you and Scott are on those things list we're trying to protect you and him. Max is watching you and I have Ethan with Scott. Scott told me to switch back and forth between the both of you." Aiden said. I saw his mouth moving as he looked over at Max acting like he was having a conversation with him instead of me. I nodded.

"I can take care of myself." I murmured. Aiden laughed and Max glared at me in the mirror as Aiden stared at me with a smirk.

"Right, is that why you fainted at Derek's loft when they attacked?" Aiden teased. I glared at him and then went to go pull a book out of my locker when I noticed that my hand was still shaking. I sighed and clenched my hand and pulled it back into the sleeve of Stiles's sweatshirt that he had let me barrow this morning. I hated that I was still shaking.

"How long have you been shaking?" Aiden asked appearing beside me. I jumped and looked over at him.

"Since, I was attacked at the school by those things. This was the second time they tried to get me." I whispered. After a few minutes my phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out to see a message from Stiles.

"Shit," I muttered.

"What?" Max asked. I shook my head as I read the message again making sure it was saying what I thought it was saying. He was going to the hospital to get himself checked out and that our movie thing was still on for tonight if I was up for it. I texted him back saying that I was just going to come to the hospital and visit him. I knew he needed to sleep because it hadn't been happening for a while so I might as well go to him. I hated hospitals but if I had to I would.

"Stiles is going to the hospital to get himself checked out." I muttered. Max nodded and then I started to bite my lip.

"Stop biting your lip you're going to make it bleed. You won't be able to control your teeth if you're worried. You shouldn't have come to school, so I'm going to take you home, alright?" He asked. I nodded and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders leading me outside. When we got outside he guided me to his car and I put my book-bag down around my feet as I got into the passenger side. Max got into the driver's side and started the car.

"I'll call dad on the way back to school." He said. I nodded as I watched the scenery go by. When we got to the house I got out and then Max pulled back out and headed back to school. When I saw him leave I let out a breath of relief and then headed up to my room. I collapsed down in my bed hugging Stiles's sweatshirt around myself. I tried to get myself to fall asleep as when I finally did I woke up screaming.

"Sky it's alright!" Caleb said shaking me by my shoulders. I looked at him and rubbed my eyes back into the corner by the wall.

"Sky you're alright." Caleb murmured. I glanced around my room darting my eyes back and forth and then shook my head. I glanced over at the clock which read school had just ended about half an hour ago. I sighed rubbing my eyes once before grabbing my wallet and keys. Caleb looked at me confused.

"I'm going to be at the hospital visiting Stiles." I told him. Caleb nodded and watched me walk out the door of my room before heading down to the driveway. I headed to the hospital and the feeling of dread just got more powerful as I got closer to it. When I pulled into the parking spot I sighed and pulled the sweatshirt tighter around me. I bit my lip before getting out of the car and walking in the hospital. The woman glanced at me from the front desk and I noticed it was Mrs. McCall.

"Hey sweetie!" She smiled at me coming from around the desk. I smiled at a familiar person and hugged her tightly when she came around.

"Hi Mrs. McCall." I smiled when she pulled back.

"What's wrong?" She asked noticing probably how bad I looked. I sighed fiddling with the ends of the long sleeves nervously.

"Can I see Stiles?" I murmured. She nodded and I wrapped my arms around my waist tightly. She glanced over at me.

"Your lips bleeding…" She whispered. I wiped it on my sleeve and the cursed at myself. I stopped and looked at the reflection in the nearest window and opened my mouth to see my teeth. My canine teeth had elongated so that they were in their wolf form and and I shut my mouth quickly but not before Mrs. McCall caught them. I gave her an small smile as she stared at me with an open mouth, shocked.

"Skylar!" Mrs. McCall said surprised. I sighed and covered my mouth quickly and looked over at her. I couldn't control my shift when my emotions were all over the place sometimes. I was bad when it came to emotions and shifting.

"Sorry, I guess Scott never said anything to you. I'm one too…so is my dad, and my brother and the twins and Luna. The twins haven't changed yet but it's getting there. Mom is normal." I said as she pulled me into an alcove. She sighed shaking her head.

"God I swear if one more person…I'm never going to get used to this." She said shaking her head. She looked at me and pulled my hands away from my mouth. I opened my mouth and she nodded giving me the okay saying that I was okay to keep going. She led me down the hallway to a room. I glanced inside the tiny window set into the door and saw Stiles sleeping on a hospital bed.

"He's asleep with a sedative that I gave him. Hopefully he'll be out for a few more hours because he really needs the sleep. You can stay as long as you want sweetie," She murmured as she pushed the door open quietly. I nodded and then closed my eyes quickly as I heard her heart beat increase and I glanced at her opening my eyes. She glanced at me confused.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked quietly and quickly. Her eyebrows rose, clearly shocked by my statement and she shook her head.

"I'm not saying anything based on a hunch. I don't want to scare you…just go ahead in." She murmured. I nodded and I noticed my hands started to shake a little as I walked in, as the door shut behind me. I pulled a chair up next to his bed and I took of his hands, lacing our fingers together, as he turned towards me. I smiled at him and he gave my hand a squeeze.

"Sky…" He murmured in his sleep. I bit my lip smiling even more as I ran my thumb over the back of his hand lightly.

"I'm right here Stiles." I whispered quietly. I leaned back in the chair pulling my knees to my chest leaning my head back against the back of the chair closing my eyes. I got a text right as it got dark from Max saying I needed to get to Scotts but I wasn't going to leave Stiles. I couldn't, not like this. I sighed and then that's when Max called me. I stepped outside the room to answer the call.

"GET TO SCOTT'S NOW!" He yelled into the phone. I groaned and shook my head.

"I don't want to leave Stiles." I muttered as I leaned against the wall, crossing one arm over my stomach.

"I don't care get there." He said. I glanced out the window as it started to get dark and I heard him roar on the other side of the phone and that's when I saw something materialize out of the floor and I blinked a few times. I tilted my head to the side staring at the black smoke coming through the floor and I sighed in irritation. Could I seriously have on day where I didn't have supernatural shit happening to me? JUST ONE FUCKING DAY! That's all I'm asking here for world!

"Sky?" Max muttered in the phone. I started to breathe quickly and then started to run through the corridors quickly once I saw the glowing eyes. Once I hit the outside I used my wolf speed and I ran to Scott's house hanging up on Max after he explained what they were doing there at his house. I called Scott.

"Tell me you haven't done the mountain ash yet?" I asked.

"No…why?" he asked.

"I got one of these things on my tail and I'm coming. Get ready." I said. I turned quickly turned down the corner of the street to Scott's house and burst through the door diving over the threshold as Aiden threw a thing out the door before Mrs. McCall threw something onto the doorway creating a line of black mountain ash. Scott stared at me and raised an eyebrow. I smiled up at him from the floor giving him a thumb up.

"Was at the hospital. Stiles's…nice touch with the mountain ash." I muttered. He nodded and I sighed. I saw Derek, the twins, and Scott before he disappeared. Then I saw Kira and she was looking at me too.

"Werewolf?" She asked. I nodded.

"It's Kira, right?" Aiden asked. I looked over at him as Ethan did too. Ethan held out a hand for me and I took it and he pulled me up off my stomach from doing a dive head first into the house. I had a bad feeling by how Aiden was looking at her.

"Are you going to tell us what you are?" Aiden asked. I glanced over at her and then used my eyes and saw something surrounding her. It was glowing yellow and it looked really wicked.

"What? What do you mean?" Kira asked as she took a step backwards.

"Aiden…" Ethan said. Aiden grabbed Kira's wrist and looked at Ethan.

"Hey-!" I shouted but Aiden cut me off.

"Watch," Aiden said. He brought her hand closer to the doorway and when it was almost out a blue ray appeared pushing her hand back away from the door and my eyes widened. I looked at Kira confused.

"See that, she can't go through it either." Aiden said letting her go. Ethan went over to where Aiden was looking at her and I looked at both of them before hearing footsteps. I looked over to see Derek.

"So what are you?" Aiden asked.

"She's a kitsune, idiot." Derek said as he walked closer to the trio standing by the door. Kira turned to face Derek as he glanced over at me.

"Use your eyes. You can see it all around her. The younger ones give off an aura. She just hasn't learned how to conceal it yet. She probably doesn't know what kind she is either." He said.

"Wait you mean those things from Japanese anime?" I asked. The twins looked over at me with an eyebrow raised and I rolled my eyes. I was too proud of my nerd watching anime phase and manga reading to be embarrassed about it.

"I have my own…inner nerd shut up." I said. Derek nodded.

"Skylar Hudson, right?" He asked. I nodded.

"I remember when you were tiny. I used to baby sit you when you were little." He said. I stared at him and tilted my head to the side staring at him.

"You did what?" I muttered staring at him. He nodded and gave me a smile. It was a soft smile that brought back some memories. I remembered a few times where I had seen a older boy at the house with a girl watching me and Max and the twins. The girl was always relaxing with Luna when I had come running and crying.

"Well my older sister did I just tagged along to play with Luna and Max, but I used to hang out with you and keep you company if they weren't around, and I also made you feel better when Max picked on you for being tiny." He said. I stared at him and then I blinked a few times shaking my head.

"You used to have a crush on me." He said. I flushed red and the twins snickered at me and I glared at them as Kira scooted out of the room to probably go find Scott.

"Do you remember me now?" Derek asked as his eyes flashed blue and I looked at the ground and nodded. I had to admit I did have a big crush on him, but it was sweet of him to watch out for me while I was so young and he was becoming a teenager. I remember once that he had played Barbie's with me when I had been just him, his sister, and I at the house. He even watched Pooh Bear with me, which I give him a lot of credit for because I don't know what teenager would've watched that with a little kid.

"Yeah, I remember you. I asked how you got your eyes that pretty blue…I found out." I muttered as I flashed my eyes. He nodded.

"How are your dad and your brother and sister?" He asked. I just shrugged at him. I was surprised that he was honestly asking about them.

"Fine, busy. Max is fine. Senior year and Luna is in her 2nd year of college. She's home so you can get up with her if you want." I said shrugging my shoulders glancing out the doorway looking at the thing standing in it.

"It wants you too, doesn't it?" Derek asked. I nodded.

"Probably me and my family to. The twins are going to freak out." I said. Then I glanced over at Aiden who was looking at Derek. I glanced over at Derek to see that both of them were having a mini stare down. I rolled my eyes at the two before returning my gaze to the ninja like figure standing inside the door.

"I wasn't going to hurt her, you know." Aiden said.

"Not yet." Derek said looking over at him.

"Why do you think we're here, Derek? For a study group? We're here to protect Scott…and little one over here who's shaking like a leaf." Aiden said and Derek glanced back over at me. I hid my shaky hands in my pockets glaring at him. How dare he call me out when I was scared and the only one out of all the people here who've dealt with them at least 3 times and counting? I didn't see him doing anything productive.

"We're here for Scott and Sky." Ethan said.

"Sure you are. I'm sure you'd kill for Scott…probably not Sky but I know for sure Scott. But are you willing to die for him?" Derek asked him raising his eyebrows. I shook my head and then sighed as I started to walk around the McCall house looking at photos from when Scott was little. There were some with Stiles and I in them. There was one where I had just lost my tooth and I was crying and Scott was behind me making bunny ears. I remembered that. It was a picnic between our families. I smiled and Scott came up beside me.

"Looking over old memories?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, we were so tiny." I muttered as I saw my hair was up in two pig-tails as we bounced on my old trampoline that we had in our backyard before we had to move. Scott laughed and messed up my hair before the house shook. We both glanced at each other before running into the living room to see the things outside hitting the outside barrier making it flash blue.

"What are they doing?" I muttered.

"They're testing for weaknesses." Aiden muttered. I sighed and tucked my hands back into my pockets again before rocking back onto my heels. We were all watching the windows as they continued to hit it before I walked up beside Aiden as one stuck their sword against it and the other reached for it with its hand pushing against it.

"Guys." Aiden and I said together. We got everyone's attention and got them looking over here.

"We have a problem." Aiden said as Scott came up beside us.

"A really big one." I said as the hand started to come through the barrier. I saw Scott take out his phone and call Allison for help because they were doing something with Isaac and her dad trying to figure something out. Once he put the phone down Kira said something that I didn't catch because all I could focus on was the guy about to break through the barrier and my heart was beating in my ears so loud it was the only thing I could hear.

"Scott you're going to have to do something." Derek said loudly breaking through my beating. I saw them break through and I felt my teeth and claws grow in before I roared. Everyone stared at me.

"Sky don't! Don't do anything anyone!" Scott said. I glared over at him.

"Excuse me?!" I demanded.

"Is he serious?" Aiden asked. I glared over at Scott and he stared at me and I looked over at the things Allison had called Oni before taking a deep breath making my claws and teeth disappear.

"I said don't do anything…" He said. I watched as three of them walked into the house and Scott towed Kira with him in front of two of them and Scott jerked his head forward at me. I looked at him like he was insane.

"Trust me Sky." He said.

"I'm going to kill you if I die tonight." I muttered walking up beside Kira. We stopped a few feet in front of them and they walked up to us. In one motion they grabbed us on the left side of our heads right below our ears and when he touched me I gasped because all I could feel was an icy feeling, like I had been dumped into an ice bucket. I went to my knees slowly. They stared at me with those glowing eyes that reminded me of fireflies before my eyes started to flutter close. I felt the icy slip from beside my head before I fainted again. When I woke up it was because of the intense pain in my hand.

I screamed out snapping up, roaring as I did so. I jerked to see Ethan holding my wrist at an odd angle before straightening it back up. I tried to breathe normally as it healed itself on its own and I closed my eyes. I glanced at my phone and then looked at Scott. I had a text from Stiles on my phone saying he was awake. I saw a pair of paramedics in the house and his dad bleeding. I guess one of them stabbed him when I wasn't here or when I was out cold. Scott glanced over at me and then the phone in my hand. He nodded.

"I'll meet you at the hospital." I said. He nodded as an EMT lifted his dad up into an ambulance. I took off running because I had left my car there in the parking lot because I had been given an order to run so I had. I sighed once I got there and jogged inside at a normal pace. I went to Stiles's room to see it empty. I stared confused and then sniffed. I smiled once I got the scent and started to jog down the hallway when I ran into Scott.

"Got here quick." I murmured. He nodded as we rounded a corner hearing a thud as we passed a doorway. We looked in to see Stiles facing the other direction. Scott pushed the doors open with me right behind him.

"Stiles? You okay?" Scott asked. Stiles turned around and looked at both of us. A smile came to his face when he saw me.

"Yeah, fine. What's been going on with you two?" He asked as he came over to us. He clasped Scott on the shoulder before hugging me around the waist tightly lifting me up. He set me down as he wrapped an arm around my waist and I did the same to him as we walked out of the room together. I glanced back into the room slightly over my shoulder.

"Everything okay Sky?" Stiles asked as he glanced down at me. I looked back at the room once more before meeting his eyes nodding.

"Yeah just shaky." I said looking up at him with a smile. He chuckled and pressed his lips to mine. I smiled in the kiss as we heard Scott groan. Stiles pulled back and looked over at Scott, but that kiss somehow left me with the lingering feeling of dread which I didn't usually have after kissing Stiles. Scott and he were talking as headed down the hallway.

"Why don't you guys come on over to my house. We never did have that sleep over like I wanted." I said. Scott chuckled at me and shook his head. I know I sounded like a little kid but it's been forever since Stiles, Scott and I had actually hung out by ourselves. We were always doing something that had someone to be saving or running away. Plus, time with these two losers was way overdue.

"Let me go check with my mom and tell her that I'm going to be with you and Stiles…and I need to go check on my dad. He got stabbed by the Oni." He said. When he disappeared around the corner Stiles turned me towards him.

"Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. Max wanted me to get to Scott's cause of the Oni which we found out weren't a big problem so…" I said shrugging, as I rolled my eyes. Stiles chuckled and just pressed a kiss to my forehead before hugging me tightly.

"So, what are the Oni?" He asked.

"They check to see if you're possessed by a nogitsune. I passed apparently but I also like to faint a lot because I did it in the middle of the process." I said. Stiles nodded and I turned my head to the right and pulled my left ear back. He glanced and ran his fingers over the thing they had left before kissing it lightly sending shivers up my back. I smiled at him as he pulled back. We headed to the front where Scott was talking to his mom.

"You better take care of her Scott. She's like the daughter I never got." Mrs. McCall chuckled as she ruffled Scott's hair.

"Mom!" Scott said. I laughed smiling at him with a wide grin. He shook his head and then Mrs. McCall looked between Stiles and I with a raised eyebrow. I gave her a small smile and she shook her head chuckling.

"Both of you boys watch out for her." She said. Stiles nodded.

"Will do Melissa." Stiles said. When we walked outside I saw Stiles's jeep and then my Aston Martin. I smiled as I unlocked it.

"See you guys in ten." I smiled as I gave Stiles a kiss on the cheek. He chuckled and then he and Scott climbed into his jeep while I got in my car and revved the engine before pulling out of the parking lot with them right behind me. I took off leaving them in my dust laughing as I did so. When I got into the driveway at my house I smiled as I got out of my car leaning against the driver's side waiting for them to pull into the driveway. I waited a grand total of five minutes before they pulled into the driveway.

"God you two took forever." I said.

"Yeah, well we didn't want to be picking out our teeth out of a tree going 80." Stiles teased as he got out of the jeep. I smirked at him and shook my head as I went over to the house. I flicked open my claws and put it in the key hole giving it a quick twist as it unlocked for me. I walked in and I stopped dead scrunching my nose up.

"What's up Sky?" Stiles asked. I took a deep breath before smelling it. They had been here in the house, too.

"The Oni were here too." I muttered smelling something off about the house.

"Yeah, I texted Max telling everyone to stand down. They probably got your family after they did Kira, me, and you." Scott said. I nodded and then wrinkled my nose again as Scott went past me into the house. Then I got a scent of something else. It was so familiar to me but I couldn't place it. It had a vanilla smell to it with a hint of lavender and then it hit me. That was Luna and she was waiting right around the corner to tackle someone.

"Wait Scott!" I said quickly but it was too late. He was tackled to the ground and after everything settled down and Luna looked down at a pinned Scott her face turned bright red. I laughed smiling.

"Damn it! I thought it was Sky." Luna muttered as she got off Scott. I laughed and Stiles shook his head as I smiled.

"When did you get home?" I asked.

"Dad told me about Camille and I thought I might wanna stop by and see what's going on, which apparently is a shit ton of stuff. What's up with the Oni?" She asked. I stared at her with an opened mouth as Scott stood up.

"I took a Japanese culture class last semester so I'm not completely ignorant." She said rolling her eyes. I closed the door behind us and sighed. I rolled my eyes and her eyes found Stiles's hand at my hip and she glared at him baring her teeth. She walked up to him and shoved him against the door.

"Luna don't!" I squealed. She was growling at him and as I went to go over to her she looked at me. I stopped when I saw her eyes were yellow. I stopped in my tracks. I loved my older sister but she was freaking terrifying sometimes when she went wolf.

"Don't hurt her or I will gut you." She threatened before her eyes started to glow yellow.

"I won't! I promise, don't like you know gut me. I like them fully inside of me where they belong and where I can use them and have them functioning normally, thank you." He said quickly. She growled at him quietly before pulling away from him. I stared at her.

"Excuse me." I muttered to them both. I grabbed Luna quickly by the arm and pulled her into the dining room.

"Excuse me but what the fuck was that?" I demanded crossing my arms over my chest. She glared at me.

"I'm making sure you don't get hurt and since he knows about us I can really threaten him. I've watched you get hurt before and I'm not playing that game again. I'm not having you intentionally giving yourself Wolfsbane just because you wanna try to do something tough." She snapped. My cheeks flared red and my hands clenched into fists. How could she even bring that up? I was in a dark place with stupid thoughts.

"How dare you bring that up!? I wanted to see if my allergy had gone away." I yelled. She shook her head and just laughed. I slammed my teeth together and tried to take calm steady breaths.

"Oh yeah, but that was right after the break up with Ryan…what else are we supposed to think, Sky? You were going off the deep end! You had been together for a year and just he broke up cause of your moon mood swings." She snapped. I swallowed because I hadn't told Scott about that relationship yet and both Stiles and Scott had just heard that. That's when we both got quiet because we heard footsteps and then I heard Scott and Stiles say hello to my mom before she stepped into the dining room. She glanced over at Luna and I before clicking her tongue at us and shaking her head.

"Guys stop fighting on something useless; Sky I have something downstairs for you." Mom said.

"Okay…" I said. I walked out into the hallway with Scott and Stiles staring at me. I pulled open a door in the hallway leading to the basement. We all walked down there followed by my mom. Scott and Stiles whistled in appreciation. The basement was the length and width of the house. It was split between recreational and training, since my mom was a hunter before she met up with my dad she still kept up with her practices. She had a place where she held her weapons and where she could make new bullets and stuff along with a lot of bottles full of different types of wolfs bane for us.

"There's a wall that slides up to cover this half." I said explain to Stiles and Scott as they saw the air hockey table and the flat screen with a few couches in front of it and our own popcorn maker. I looked at the cage dad had for us when it came to full moon. Until we could control the shift we had to go in there and then the thing was surrounded with mountain ash which kept us in tight till the next day. I had been the only one to break out of that before once, which was when a poor bunny had lost its life. I bit my lip and then glanced over to where my mom had gone and she held up a little capsule which had a grey black powder in it.

"What is in it?" Scott asked. She smiled at him.

"Well, as you both probably know, Skylar is deathly allergic to Wolfsbane not just as a wolf. Before she shifted her throat would close up if she got it into her body, and we've been trying to figure something out that could help her without her having to go to the hospital, especially now since she heels faster. She used to be in the hospital for about a week and now since she has super heeling it's about 3 days." My mom explained. Scott nodded.

"Which would seem weird since she's been to the hospital for it before?" Scott said nodding his head.

"Yes, so I've been working on something for her to take to help slow the effects and make it much less serious…and I think I've come up with a solution." She said. I nodded and she looked at the pill in her hands.

"Well I've burned a lot of Wolfsbane and put the ash into the pill which is a sure way to cure it for when it's put into the body for you guys. This will hopefully reverse the effects of her throat closing, or at least slow it down so that's it's like an asthma attack instead of her throat closing up. She'll just need an inhaler and she also will get immune to Wolfsbane in general. Or so we hope." She said. I nodded and stared at the pill.

"So it's basically a way for her body to build up immunity to it without being exposed to a plant. It's just burned…" Scott said making sure he understood what she was saying. She nodded at him and Stiles just stared at it unblinking. I thought back to the kiss back in the hospital and my mom glanced over at him with a narrowed look. I looked at my mom confused and she just shook her head before Stiles snapped out if it and glanced over at me giving me a goofy smile. I felt a blush light up my face.

"I'm not trying it now though. I don't want to end up in the hospital when Stiles, Scott, and I have a lot to catch up on." I said. My mother sighed but nodded.

"Soon though Sky. I don't want to have to wheel my daughter into the ER again." She muttered. I nodded and she headed upstairs. I sighed and my shoulders slumped forward. Scott and Stiles both looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"It's happened before?" Stiles asked. I nodded and started on my lip.

"Some hunters slipped Wolfsbane into water at school that was odorless. I didn't know until my throat started close up in class and I couldn't breathe. I was rushed to the ER just in time or I would've died. They knew that I was a wolf but when they looked up my file they saw that I had been allergic to Wolfsbane as since I was born and they didn't question it since I didn't shift at all.…" I muttered and Scott and Stiles were surprised.

"Ever since then I carry my own water…or Gatorade. I don't take anything from anyone, I can't afford to." I muttered. They nodded and we headed back upstairs to my room. When we got inside my room I closed the door and they both found comfortable seats either on my bed or at my desk chair. Scott started to spin around in my desk chair again as Stiles kicked off his shoes and moved so that he was leaning against the wall on my bed. I moved so that I was between his legs and he rested his head on my shoulder.

"So cute." Scott purred. I rolled my eyes as I pulled Stiles's arms around me.

"Okay so explain everything that's been going on while I was gone." I said.

"Okay, well Scott got bit obviously. Derek helped him get control and we found out Peter was the Alpha that bit him. Derek killed Peter to gain Alpha spot." Stiles said. I nodded and then looked at Scott.

"We also found out that Allison's Aunt, Kate Argent, was the one responsible for leaving Peter burned in the hospital and killing off the Hale family, in that fire way back when. Peter killed her for that. After that Derek started to bite people like Isaac. There were two others, Erica and Boyd. Jackson too. You remember him, don't you?" Scott asked.

"Jackson Whittemore?" I asked. They nodded. I chuckled because honestly I couldn't see that kid becoming a werewolf at all. He already had trouble with his own temper, how the hell could he control the shift?

"Yeah, well he was bit and turned into a raving psycho lizard who was being controlled by a bigger lunatic, Matt, which then made Jackson kill people in revenge." Stiles said. I glanced back at him.

"Little Jackson Whittemore?" I asked.

"He shot up after you left." Stiles muttered. I nodded and then sighed.

"We found out the reason Matt was killing off people with Jackson was because he had almost drowned at a party in a pool and no one had come to save him. He was getting revenge and then he was also stalking Allison, which by the way was freaky as hell! He had freaking pictures of her photo shopped with him standing beside her. This was all while her and Scott still dated!" Stiles said. I glanced over at Scott at the mention of 'still dated' and he looked down at the ground. He shrugged and waved the look I was giving him off. That conversation wasn't over, not by a long shot.

"Well, and then Allison's grandfather was trying to kill all of us off by the way to, while we were all trying to save Jackson from getting killed himself. But in the end Jackson died and somehow came back to life like a freaking zombie and he was a normal werewolf." Stiles muttered. I looked at Scott and he nodded.

"And then I switched Allison's grandfather's cancer pills with mountain ash pills so that when he wanted me and Derek to bite him he rejected the bite and he started to slowly die. He's somewhere right now getting help." Scott said. I nodded.

"Then that's when the alpha pack came. Deucalion came with Ennis, Kali, the twins, and then one more I think." Stiles said. I shivered involuntarily, which was noticed by both Scott and Stiles. Stiles rubbed his hands up and down my arms before taking my hands in his and threading our fingers together.

"Don't forget Ms. Blake." Scott muttered.

"Oh yeah the raving murderous Darach that killed our biology teacher." Stiles said nodding. I glanced back at him and then at Scott.

"Yep, that's how this stuff got started with the open door and us hallucinating because we had to sacrifice ourselves to give power back to a tree so our parents wouldn't be killed. That's when I became a true Alpha and Deucalion got his eye sight back." Scott said. I nodded and then Stiles squeezed me around the waist lightly.

"Hey Scott, I saw Sky's eyes go red one night." Stiles said. I clenched my teeth together as Scott glanced over at me with a look that I didn't want to be looked at it. I glared back at Stiles.

"Stiles…" I muttered.

"What?" Scott asked shocked. I nodded.

"Yeah, Stiles said he saw my eyes shift from blue to red on the field that night Barrow took Kira." I muttered snuggling back into Stiles's arms. I felt him press a kiss into the side of my head lightly.

"Then that could mean you're a true Alpha." Scott said. I just shook my head.

"I don't want to be Alpha. That means I have to deal with stuff I'm not ready for." I muttered. Scott laughed as Stiles hugged me tightly around the waist.

"Don't worry if you turn into one we're here for you Sky." Stiles murmured. Scott nodded and I smiled at both of them. I was glad that they both were going to be there for me if I needed them because in reality I did need them, so much.


	12. Chapter 12

I was asleep when my phone started to ring. I groaned sitting up looking at the caller ID. It was Stiles. The picture of us flashing was smiling at me and I stared at it confused. Why was he calling me so late at night? I picked up the phone quickly and I heard panicked breathing on the other end and I got confused. I sat up in bed and pulled my hair back away from my eyes.

"Sky?" He asked as soon as I picked up.

"Stiles?" I asked confused and groggily.

"Sky…help me." He said. I scrunched my eyebrows up together as pulled my knees to my chest. What was wrong with him? He was talking in a hushed tone, and I didn't understand why.

"Stiles where are you?!" I asked quickly.

"I don't know I can't see anything…it's so dark. I'm cold." He whispered into the phone.

"Don't worry I'll call your dad." I said.

"No don't! I don't want him to worry about me!" He said quickly. I shook my head throwing the covers off me as I started to walk around my room. I didn't understand why he wouldn't let me call his dad, or anything like that. If he needed help he should let me call someone to help him! I was pacing my room in my bare feet as I pulled my hair up into a pony-tail. I was about to high-tail it over to his house to see what was up.

"Stiles I got to tell someone to help you!" I said running my hand through my hair as he started to sob. I felt my panic start to get higher as he started to get more frantic.

"I got to call you back Sky." He said abruptly. I started to sputter out an answer.

"No, no, no wait!" I said quickly but the line went dead. I screamed into the phone and almost started to crash it into my hand. I was just lucky my room was semi-sound proof. I pulled on a bra underneath my shirt before grabbing a sweatshirt and my keys. I snuck downstairs and went to my car which was outside. I started her up before pulling out of the driveway and I made it to Scott's in less than ten minutes. I closed the door quietly and then ran up to the door of Scott's house. My hand froze on the door knob when I picked up the conversation on the phone with Scott.

"Stiles why are you whispering?" Scott asked.

"Because I think there is someone in here with me." Stiles whispered.

"Fuck this." I muttered as I tried the door knob, to find it locked. I flicked out a claw and unlocked the door stepping inside quietly. Isaac and Scott looked up at me.

"He called me…I guess he called you first. Good, let's go find him." I said.

"We don't even know where he's at though. He just said he's cold and he thinks he's in a basement and he can't move." Scott muttered.

"Then let's go find a scent. I don't have his sweatshirt anymore…so let's go to his house!" I said. They nodded and Scott got on his bike with Isaac and I got back into my Vanquish and headed to Stiles's house. When we got there I stepped out and held a finger to my lips. I flicked the lock with my claw and we went into the house silently. When we swung the door open to Stiles's room Lydia and Aiden were already there.

"How did you guys know? Did he call you?" Scott asked.

"I heard it." Lydia said. I glanced at her confused.

"Don't ask, it's gets more confusing when you ask." Aiden muttered.

"Okay, not as confusing as this." Lydia said turning to look at the bed. I looked over at the bed to see a pair of scissors stuck into the mattress with red strings tied to it and then those strings led to tacks in the wall. I walked over to them and glanced over at them before looking at the stuff on the wall. No wonder he always wanted to come over to my house to chill and not the other way around.

"He uses red for unsolved cases." Lydia murmured. I looked over all the cases on the wall taking it all in.

"Maybe he thinks he's part of an unsolved case…" Aiden said.

"Or is an unsolved case." Isaac added. My head whipped over in direction my teeth bared at him. He glared at me.

"He's right you really can't be a positive person can you?!" I snarled flashing my teeth at Isaac angry.

"Wait, he's out there still!? You don't know where he is?" Lydia asked.

"He said he was in an industrial basement somewhere." Scott said.

"We came here to get his scent." I murmured picking up the sweatshirt I had worn the day before. I inhaled deeply.

"Did he say anything?" Lydia asked looking at me.

"He didn't say much to me just help." I whispered as tears threatened to spill down my face as I hugged his sweatshirt to my chest.

"He said something's wrong with his leg. It's bleeding." Scott said.

"And he's cold…" I murmured.

"Tonight's the coldest night of the year. It's going to drop into the 20's." Aiden said as he glanced over at me.

"What did his dad say?" Lydia asked. Scott, Isaac, and I wouldn't meet Lydia's eyes.

"We haven't exactly told his dad yet." Scott muttered.

"He's out there somewhere missing, freezing cold, and bleeding and you haven't told his father yet?!" Lydia asked in disbelief.

"He told us not to tell him. We promised." I muttered.

"We don't have to because we can find him by scent. If he was sleep walking he couldn't have gotten far, right?" Scott said quickly. Aiden looked at us.

"You guys didn't notice his jeep was gone, did you?" He asked and that's when my panic hit an all new level of panic. I heard a beep and noticed Lydia fiddling with her phone. I'm pretty sure Scott heard my heartbeat increase 100% because he glanced over at me in concern.

"You promised you couldn't call his dad but I didn't." Lydia muttered dialing a number.

"Wait, Lydia, hold on. I can get more help. We got Sky's older brother, sister, Derek, Allison…" Scott said naming a few people. I nodded.

"Everyone except for the cops. Great idea!" Lydia looking at both of us.

"You do remember that she only gets these feelings when someone is about to die, right?" Aiden reminded us. My eyes went wide and I looked over at Scott.

"You don't have to call his dad it's five minutes to the station." Scott muttered as he turned to walk out of Stiles's room. I closed my eyes for a few seconds muttering a pray under my breath before following Scott out.

"We'll catch up." Lydia said stopping Aiden from leaving as Scott turned around to look at her.

"What? Why?" Scott asked.

"There's something here…" Lydia said determined. Isaac glanced around.

"Yeah, evidence of total insanity." Isaac said. I glared at him.

"Shut up!" I screamed at him as he backed away from me. They all glanced at me and then I ran out of the house and to my car. I wasn't going to stand in there and listen to him trash talk my boyfriend, or whatever the hell we were, while I was in the room with them. Once they were both outside I got into my car and started it up. I saw Scott walk out of the house and he came over to my car. He tapped his knuckle to my window and I put it down looking up at him.

"We will find him Sky. I promise." Scott said. I nodded and pulled out of Stiles's driveway and headed to the police station. While I was finally able to be alone in my car on the way over I cried and let it all out of my system while driving which wasn't exactly the greatest thing to do in the world but I did. When I pulled into the parking spot half ass like, while I waited for Scott and Isaac. Scott looked at me knowing that I had been crying. I wiped at my eyes and we headed inside the police department and Sheriff Stilinski saw Scott and Isaac and then me, clenching his son's sweatshirt with tears in my eyes. We told him what had happened which made me clench the sweatshirt even tighter.

"If his Jeep's gone that's where we'll start." Sheriff Stilinski said. He then turned the deputy.

"Parrish, let's get an APB out on a blue 1980 CJ-5 Jeep. Cordova, I want a list of any kind of industrial basement or sub-level of any building that he could've gotten into while sleepwalking. It's the coldest night of the year so far and if he's out there barefoot in just a t-shirt, he could already be hypothermic." Sheriff said bringing a whole new wave of tears to my eyes, as they spilled down my cheeks.

"Let's move and think fast. The three of you with me." Sheriff said as we went into his office. He closed the door quickly and then turned to us.

"Okay is there anything that you can tell me but I can't tell them out there." Sheriff asked us. I glanced at the boys.

"Lydia knew he was missing." I murmured.

"Can she help find him?" He asked.

"She's working on it." Isaac said nodding.

"Anything else?" He asked. I sighed and then looked at Scott.

"I called Derek and Allison for help." Scott said.

"Can you find him by scent?" Sheriff asked as he looked down at the sweatshirt that I was clutching to me as if it was Stiles himself. That's when Parrish knocked on the door before opening it.

"Sir, we found it. We found the jeep." Parrish said. They nodded and then while the Sheriff went outside Scott stopped me from going. I glanced up at him shocked. My eyes were pleading him to let me go with them.

"What?" I asked.

"Stay here." He said. I frowned and he put his hands on my shoulders.

"Please, just stay here so I don't worry about you to. I know you're freaking out so much and I don't want you running into something without us, so stay here safe." He said running out of the room. I sighed and sat down in the chair hugging Stiles's sweatshirt to my face. I heard the door open and I glanced up over to see Parrish standing there.

"I'm staying here also…do you want anything? A cup of tea or coffee?" He asked.

"Tea would be great." I said as my voice broke. He gave me a weak smile before I walked out to the main room where he would be so at least I would have some company. While he made me a cup of tea I kept sniffing the sweatshirt to get Stiles's scent stuck in my nose. I had to find him wither Scott wanted me to or not. Once I got the tea from Parrish sat back down.

"So, Sheriff Stilinski tells me you just moved back into town." He said. I nodded. He was trying to get me to keep talking but I really wasn't in the mood to.

"Yeah, we were away for a year or two because of family issues and then we came back here because the hospital needed my mom back. She's a surgeon." I muttered. He nodded.

"Hudson, right?" He asked. I nodded. It was about ten minutes after that Agent McCall walked in.

"Where is everyone? Have they gotten any leads on that sword wielding lunatic?" He asked as he noticed everyone was gone. Parrish looked up at him and smirked slightly.

"Nope but we got pictures of the guy up all around town." Parrish said smiling slightly. Agent McCall glanced up as I did. I saw a picture behind Parrish of what to be a ninja wielding a katana and I knew it was the Oni. So, Agent McCall was looking for the Oni to put in jail. Well, good luck with that one Agent because they hadn't been around since you got stabbed and everyone was cleared saying that they weren't the nogitsune.

"That's not exactly how I described him to the sketch artist." Agent McCall said as I snickered. He glanced back at me confused.

"Well, you're not exactly the highest priority of tonight, Agent McCall." He said. Agent McCall looked back at me and then he pieced it together and started to try and help. He was asking about the phone call with Scott when I heard Mrs. McCall pull up outside.

"He said this exactly, 'it smells terrible my eyes are watering? That exactly?" Agent McCall asked. Parrish nodded and then Mrs. McCall walked in and Agent McCall. I glanced back and then thought of something as I set down my cup of tea. I sniffed his jacket once more and got up and Parrish stared at me as I walked outside.

"Sky?!" He asked as I ran outside the office. I sniffed the air and my eyes went blue. I growled slightly and then headed in the direction of his scent. I heard a car engine in time with my running. When I got there I saw Agent McCall and Mrs. McCall holding Stiles as he screamed. After they got him calmed down enough I stepped out of the shadows. Agent McCall didn't ask how I had gotten there but I was looking at Stiles. I walked over to them and Mrs. McCall looked up at me. I took Stiles's sweatshirt and unzipped it before pulling around his shoulder and around him tightly. He glanced up at me and he was really terrified about what had just happened. We helped him into the back of the car and we rushed to the hospital.

When we got there everyone was already waiting as they pulled him away from me to check him out and so he could get more rest. Max was there with Luna and they both stared at me as I walked over to them.

"Is he okay?" They asked. I shook my head. It was a little while later that I saw Sheriff coming down the hallway. He looked at me and stopped at me first.

"Go ahead home and get some sleep. He's fine and getting rest." He murmured. I nodded and he hugged me tightly and I wrapped my arms around him. When I let go Max wrapped his arm around my shoulders and Luna linked arms with me as we headed out. The next morning I skipped school so I could go visit him but when I went to go around the corner I saw Mrs. McCall and Sheriff Stilinski talking. I stopped and doubled back before they saw me. I peeked around the corner again to see Mrs. McCall holding a clip-board while ratting off some stuff about his symptoms to the Sheriff. I moved back around the corner just listening to the conversation.

"I was asking him about some symptoms and…" Mrs. McCall said.

"I know what you're going to say…and I think we should run some tests…" Sheriff Stilinski said. I leaned my head back against the wall fighting tears again. I bit the inside of my cheek and ran down the hallway and sat outside the hospital. I don't know how long I was there for but Scott came up outside and he stared at me.

"You here to visit him to before the tests?" He asked. I nodded and Scott squatted down in front of me.

"How long have you been here?" He murmured.

"Since ten o'clock. I went in and I tried to go see him but I overheard something I shouldn't and I haven't been in since." I whispered. He pulled me up by my hands and led me into the hospital to a room where an MRI could be performed. I saw Stiles sitting on the bed thing that he would lie on so he could be put into the machine. Scott and I walked over to him. I wasn't paying attention to anyone but Stiles. I slid my hand up under his and squeezed his hand for comfort. He glanced up at me and I just looked at him. I couldn't even manage a simple smile anymore. The shit Beacon Hills was putting me through, I swear.

"Stiles, you're going to hear a lot of noise during the MRI because of the pulses of electricity going through the metal coils in the machine. We can get you some ear plugs or headphones if you would like." The doctor said. Stiles shook his head.

"Nah I'll be fine." Stiles said.

"We'll be right outside the whole time." Sheriff Stilinski said.

"Okay." Stiles murmured giving his dad a pat on the back. Once they were out the door Scott and I looked over at him.

"You know what they're looking for, right?" He asked. I looked at Scott who seemed to know but I didn't. I shook my head and swallowed nervously.

"It's called frontotemporal dementia." Stiles sighed. Scott looked over at him as I closed my eyes.

"Areas of your brain start to shrink. It's what my mother had. It's the only form of dementia that can hit teenagers and there is no cure…Sky loosen up on the grip." Stiles murmured. I glanced down to see my hand tightly wrapped around his.

"Sorry," I whispered as I loosened my grip. A few tears left the corners of my eyes and rolled down my face. He wiped them away soundlessly.

"Stiles, if you have it, we'll do something. I'll do something." Scott promised looking at him. I let go of Stiles's hand as him and Scott went in for a hug. I put my hand to my mouth biting the edge of my finger hard trying to focus on that physical pain instead of the emotional pain. They hugged for a few seconds tightly before letting go. Scott let me and him have a few minutes to ourselves and Stiles looked at me wiping the tears away as they rolled down my face.

"Please don't cry." He whispered.

"I-I-I c-c-can't…I finally come back and there's a chance I-I might lose y-y-you. I can't just stop crying because-" I said as my voice cracked. He grinned slightly and I leaned my forehead against his for a moment staring into his eyes.

"I think I should've told you this a long time ago Stiles…" I whispered.

"What?" He murmured looking up into my eyes. His forehead was scrunched slightly against my own in confusion.

"I love you." I whispered as I wrapped arms around his waist tightly. He hugged me tightly as I buried my face into his shoulder. I felt myself shake with sobs and he wrapped his arms tighter around me, as if trying to make everything alright just by hugging me harder.

"I love you too." He whispered in my ear. I nodded and when I pulled back he brought me in for a kiss. It was long and passionate and when I pulled back he squeezed my hands before walking out. Scott helped me out to the hallway and got me outside of the hospital so I would be able to breath. When he went back inside to wait I put my hands into my face and started to sob. When I was outside trying to control myself I was plunged into darkness. I glanced up to see the lights flickering on and off and I blinked as I wiped my eyes. What the hell?

* * *

Scott and Derek were up on the hospital roof trying to figure out what the nogitsune was trying to do with Stiles. They were walking away towards the door when the power for the hospital sparked up and exploded. They both covered their eyes quickly before glancing over at each other confused.

"What the-?" Derek muttered as Scott and he watched it spew sparks all over the place. A cord came loose and when the pair watched a wire come loose and started to swing around their eyes doubled in size as they watched it swing about.

* * *

I ran back into the hospital as people came pouring out of it. I shook my head as a Doctor grabbed me.

"Everyone's evacuating." He said. I really didn't want to deal with him right now. I just wanted to find Stiles and Scott.

"I have friends in there though that I haven't seen! I need to find them." I muttered.

"But it's not safe." He said tugging me back towards the door.

"I'm sorry my dear but you've mistaken me for someone who gives a damn." I said pulling out my gone with the wind sayings before ripping myself out of his clutches and running down the hallway. I pushed through crowds of people stopping at an intersection for the hallways. I skidded to a stop and then someone slammed into me, hard. I gasped out in pain as I looked up as their arms wrapped around my waist. I looked up at him and saw Stiles.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"The surge happened so they told me to go out." He said. I nodded and he took my hand and tightened it around my own. We walked outside and he led me to my car. I smiled and then that's when he pushed me up aside the car and I smirked at him. His hands found their way to my hips and he pushed against me kissing me lightly. He had me pinned between him and the car and I was little confused about why he was acting like this but if there was a chance I was facing death to I would be doing spontaneous shit to.

"God how did I ever end up with a girl like you?" He murmured pulling away from my lips for a moment. I laughed at him before pulling him in for another kiss.

"You want to take this back to my house?" He whispered. I nodded eagerly and he chuckled and pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"I'll meet you there." He whispered. I nodded and he sauntered away from me and I chuckled, my cheeks flushing red. I got into my car and started the engine and then headed out of the hospital. When I got to his house I stood there by the door and he pulled in a few moments after I did and when he did he ran over to me and unlocked the door. He pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around under my butt after closing and locking his door. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and he got this smile on his face. He carried me effortlessly up the stairs and then to his room kicking the door shut with his foot.

"How did you get to be as strong as the hulk?" I teased him.

"I don't know…" He murmured as he sat me down on his bed. I laughed at him and he bent down and kissed me pushing me onto my back. We moved so that we were in the center of the bed and he tugged at the bottom of my shirt. I pulled it off when I broke the kiss and Stiles ran his hands down my rib cage and then over my belly button. He glanced down and saw that I had my bellybutton pierced. He raised his eyebrows.

"The summer before I changed…" I murmured.

"How come I never saw it?" He asked as he placed a kiss above it making me arch up against him, making him chuckle before coming back up to look me in the eyes. I shrugged and he lowered himself so that he was pressed against me and kissed me heatedly. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he made sure that he wasn't squishing me under him as he reached down and started to tug my yoga pants off down my hips. I pushed him back and slid back down to the edge of the bed.

"Sky wait-" He said as I held up a finger. I stood up and then pulled my yoga pants down my legs and stepped out of them smirking as I turned around to face him. His mouth dropped open and I smirked beckoning him forward with my pointer finger. He crawled over to the edge of the bed and I pulled his shirt up over his head and then he stood up so that there was hardly any space between us before sliding his jeans off. I smirked at his boxers which had little wolves all over them.

"Cute." I murmured. His cheeks flushed as I took his hands and placed them on my waist, skin on skin contact. I swallowed and I ran my fingers down to the top of his boxers which were sitting dangerously low on his hips. I ran my fingers across the hem in the front and I heard him suck in a breath. I looked up at him and smiled up at him.

"You know what I want Stiles?" I whispered as I stood up on my tiptoes trying to get my mouth as close to his ear as possible.

"What?" He breathed.

"I want to hear you moaning my name." I whispered as my hand dipped a little on the inside of his boxers and I felt his breathing hitch slightly.

"You sure know how to tease there Sky. You sure you haven't done this before?" He breathed. I smirked up at him with a glint in my eyes.

"I said I hadn't had sex before…this…eh…" I murmured. His eyes widened as I moved my hand further down into the waist. I realized that he was slightly shaved down there so that it wasn't that bad which would make my job easier. I smiled up at him as I took him my grasp before I started to move my hand up and down his shaft. He groaned and he pushed his boxers down the rest of the way so that they pooled around his ankles. He was moaning like crazy and he arched so that his forehead was against my shoulder as his arms snaked around my waist. I felt his hands creep up to my bra and then I heard the soft click before it dropped around my elbows hanging between us. I let go of him and let it fall to the ground between us. Stiles pushed me away slightly to study me, which made me cross my arms over my breasts.

"Why are you doing that?" He chuckled as he tugged at my hands.

"Because…I don't know…I just-I haven't had this happen before. I'm nervous." I murmured as he pulled my arms off my chest. He chuckled and then after glancing me over for a few minutes he pulled me closer and I felt his dick pressing up between us making my pulse race and my face flushed.

"Am I making your heart race now?" He asked. I nodded and I felt his hands curl around my butt. He pressed a kiss to my lips as I felt his hand go down the front of my panties running over my slit before dipping them further in. I let out a breath as he found my bundle of nerves.

"You're so wet for me." He murmured in my ear right before plunging his fingers into me making me gasp out.

"Oh god Stiles." I moaned as he moved them in and out of me faster. He pushed me till I was about over the edge and when he did that he pulled his fingers out of me. I let out a gasp of breath. He smiled at me and then spun us so that my knees were pressed against his bed; he pulled my underwear down so that they were around my ankles. I moved so that I was laying down on the bed and he was hovering over me.

"Are you sure?" He murmured as he skimmed his nose over my jaw bone. I nodded and he reached over for something which I assumed was a condom. I felt him press against me and then there was pain. I groaned and tears weld up in my eyes as he pushed forward into me.

"Everything's fine." He whispered before pressing his lips to mine. I bit his lip in the kiss and he groaned in it. He started to move back and forth and it was still painful, but soon enough it started to let up slightly. I had heard that it hurt the first time but I didn't know that it let up. Maybe, it was different for everyone. I clutched onto his back and he was groaning as he rocked his hips back and forth. We had a really good rhythm going on and all you could hear was the subtle gasps and pants coming from both of us and sometimes moans. I racked my nails down his back and he groaned.

"I'm close Sky." He groaned.

"So am I." I panted. He slowed down his pace slightly and then 30 seconds to a minute later we both went over the cliff. He was slowly going in and out of me letting us both ride out of orgasms. When he pulled out I closed my eyes and placed my arm over my eyes trying to get my breathing to go back down to normal.

"Turn over and let me look at your back." I murmured. He nodded and sat up showing me his back.

"Just red marks. I didn't bring out the claws, so no wolf for you." I murmured. He laughed at me and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I love you." He whispered pulling back as he tucked my hair behind my ear. I smiled up at him.

"I love you too Stiles." I murmured kissing him again. He smiled and then wrapped his arm around my waist as I pulled the covers to my chest. I felt him press his lips to the side of my head as I closed my eyes snuggling back into his chest as his arm wrapped tighter around me. I felt his heart beating against mine rapidly slowing down slowly from what we had been doing. I fell asleep soon after.

I woke up a few hours later right before sunrise. I blinked and saw Stiles getting dressed. I sat up groggily and held the sheets to my chest. I blinked a few times and ran my hand through my hair. He glanced back at me.

"What are you doing?" I whispered. He came over to me and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"I need to go somewhere, so I gotta take you home, alright?" He said. I stared at him confused and he wrapped his arms around my waist smiling at me.

"Where are you going?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Don't worry about it. I just want to get you home before Max kills me for keeping you out so late." He whispered. I nodded and yawned. He stood up and I carefully got out of his bed. I got dressed and then once we were ready he took me home. I stood in the driveway of my house as he pulled out of my driveway. I yawned and walked back into the house, little did I know I wouldn't see him for two days.


	13. Chapter 13

I sighed biting my nails and Scott glanced over at me. I saw the worried look pass through his eyes as he surveyed me. I was a wreck because we didn't know where Stiles was. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I felt like he was keeping something from me but I was keeping something from him. I hadn't told him about what had happened between me and Stiles yet. I was chewing on my lip debating wither or not I should tell him, but being friends with both him and Stiles since I had been in diapers ultimately won, and I decided to tell him.

"Scott," I murmured as I started to pick at my nails. I saw him glance over at me from the corner of his eye because my heartbeat went up slightly.

"Yeah?" He murmured as he looked over at me. I looked down at my hands and took a deep breath.

"I was with Stiles after he left the hospital…and things happened between me and him." I murmured. He pulled his arm from around me but turned me so that I was facing him. I glanced up at him to see him staring at me with wide eyes. I looked down again and bit my lip.

"What? Why didn't you say anything?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Because he didn't tell me where he was going or what he was doing. I just was tired when I woke up beside him after….after we um- we were-….we had sex, Scott." I muttered. Scott's eyes bugged out of his head looking at me. He didn't say anything because I knew he was a loss for words. I bit my lip and I bent over putting my face in my hands and I felt Scott's hand on my back rubbing small circles into it.

"Hey, I know this is going to sound weird especially after what you just told me but I need you to stay away from Stiles." Scott said. I glanced up at him confused.

"Trust me alright. I can't tell you what's going on but I will, promise, but right now for your own good. Stay away from him." He said. I nodded and then the bell rang and I rubbed my hands together on the end of my t-shirt. I had my cleats on and some running shorts with an old t-shirt.

"Alright, well I need to get outside so I'll catch you later." I said. He nodded and I headed outside towards the field. We were getting ready for the games next year, because here they played girls soccer in the fall while boys were in the spring which I didn't mind. It meant I was training out with the boy's lacrosse team. That was going to be fun I could tell you that. I heard the whistle blow after I got out onto the field.

"Give me 5 laps ladies." Coach yelled. I sighed and pulled on my hoodie before starting to run. I just wanted this to be over already.

* * *

Max was walking down the hallway when he ran into Scott, Aiden, and Ethan. He was following probably the same thing they were hearing to. It was a hunter emitter that they used to corner werewolves out in the forest when they were hunting them. Scott looked at Max with a raised eyebrow and then asked what no one else was saying.

"Emitter?" Scott asked. Max nodded and then Ethan stopped them.

"Basement." He said. They nodded and headed down towards the basement and when they got down the stairs. Max saw Scott turn towards the dead end and then he looked that was to see a figure. There standing there was Stiles with an emitter in his hand. Stiles's turned to face them and held up his hand. Max wanted to slightly kill him but he held off.

"Okay, I know what you are thinking, but it's me. I swear to god it's me." Stiles said putting his hands up. Max heard growling from behind him and glanced back to see the twins in full on wolf mode. They ran at him and Max stared at Scott confused.

"Just to be careful." Scott murmured staring at Max before glancing away. Max was sensing that Scott knew something that he didn't know. He would question him later on but right now they had to deal with Stiles.

"Hey, does Sky know about the little problem we have with Stiles?" Max whispered. Scott shook his head and Max's eyes bugged out of his head.

"Why not!? She's in danger if the fox decides to make an appearance when they're together she's going to get hurt." Max snapped. Scott sighed and then looked over at Max for a split second.

"I told her to stay away." Scott said. Max snorted, knowing that his baby sister wasn't going to listen to either of them, and then glanced over at Ethan and Aiden and saw them lift Stiles up. Scott looked over and ran forward towards them.

"Wait, stop!" Scott yelled running forward. He ran forward and pulled Ethan off him before pushing Aiden away. Aiden growled at him and Scott roared at him. Aiden backed up immediately. Max walked over to the trio and then glanced over at Stiles.

"I swear guys, it's me. I don't know where I've been the last two days or what I've been doing but this is me. I promise." Stiles said. Scott glanced over at Max and then at Stiles.

"You know what happened at the hospital?" Aiden asked. Stiles glanced at them and nodded and then glanced over at Max, his cheeks going red, before glancing away. Max heard his heartbeat rise slightly and so did everyone else. Max bit the inside of his mouth to keep questions from tumbling out of his mouth because Max wanted to know what the hell had happened that night beside what had happened at the hospital.

"I know more than that but I was here for some things that happened that night…" Stiles whispered before walking away from the group and went over to the group and squatted down. He picked up a blue print and looked at them.

"You see this? It's a blue print of the hospital's electrical wiring. You see all these markings in red? That's my handwriting. I know I did this. I caused the accident, and everything in this bag, it's all stuff that could be part of something bigger." Stiles as they all gathered around him and looked down at the stuff in the bag. Max started to poke through it and noticed something weird. It was a water bottle but he didn't think anything of it while Ethan held up a saw.

"What have you been up to?" Ethan asked.

"I think something worse. A lot worse." Stiles said. They put the bag up on the table and started to go through it carefully pulling out all the supplies out of it.

"What were you doing? Building a terminator?" Aiden asked. Max glanced over at Stiles's who was still avoiding his eye contact.

"Thank you for that." Stiles said. Max looked over at Scott who had something in his hands.

"Hey, guys this is a map." Scott said opening it up on the table. Max started to look over it looking at all the markings before glancing at what the map actually was.

"That's the cross country trail." Max murmured looking down at the red line as he traced his finger over it. His baby sister was going to be running that with the boy's lacrosse team training for the fall. Max got a shiver running down his spine.

"That's the Tate car, where Malia Tate's family died." Scott said.

"You mean that's where her father put the steel-jawed traps…." Stiles said.

"The cross country teams out there with the lacrosse team!" Aiden said.

"And so is the girls' soccer team…" Max said. He looked up at Stiles's as his face paled.

"Sky…" Stiles whispered.

* * *

I sighed as I heard coach Finstock blow his whistle. I sighed and started to run. I just wanted this shit to be done and over with. I wasn't in the mood to run or anything. I actually wanted to go back home under my covers of my bed, curl up with my laptop and binge watch _Merlin_ on _Syfy_. It was my guilty pleasure show, shoot me. I was keeping up with Kira and Danny but passed them both. Max tackled me sending me to the ground as I saw Scott go running past me in the other direction. I groaned coughing the dirt up around us. I knew I was going to be sore from being slammed into the ground.

"What the fuck was that for?!" I screamed pushing him off me standing up brushing myself off. He grabbed my hand pulling himself up.

"We have Stiles…and there's something you should know." He said as we walked over to where they had stopped the cross country team.

"What?" I asked as Stiles's pulled up a long piece of chain. Max held his breath and I glanced over at him confused. I put my hands on my hips watching Stiles, it seemed like everyone- except me, of course- was holding their breaths waiting for the reaction. Nothing happened when Stiles reached the end of the chair and Coach shook his head.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Coach Finstock asked as he took a step forward and I saw a wire after it glinted from the sunlight.

"Coach-!" I yelled but it was too late. I heard a whoosh and then I saw the arrow sticking out of his stomach. My eyes went wide.

"Oh my god." I said as I put my hands to my mouth. I heard gasps and screams from around me and I just stood there in shock. Who would want to hurt the coach like that?

"Crap." Coach said before going down. We all went around him on the ground. Someone had their hands around the arrow and I shook my head.

"Okay guys someone call 911. We need to keep pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding. Don't remove the arrow." I barked while Coach kept yelling he was going to die. Stiles put his hands around the wound and I looked over at Max and gave him this look. He shook his head.

"Coach you aren't going to die." Stiles said as he put pressure on the wound.

"It will hurt less if you stop moving, Coach. The ambulance is on the way." Ethan said. Scott took his hand.

"Get it out of me! I'm going to die!" Finstock yelled and I bit the inside of my lip.

"Get back give him some room get back." Ethan yelled as he motioned for the group around us to get back and give us room to work on.

"SHUT UP OH MY GOD!" I yelled as Scott took his hand and I saw black tendrils work their way up Scott's hand. I saw Scott's face strain and then Coach went quiet. I blinked and looked at Ethan.

"I think he passed out." Ethan said as Stiles pulled his hands away with blood.

"I could've killed him, right? What if it was his head or his throat?" Stiles said and I heard his heart start to race.

"But it wasn't." Scott said.

"And he's going to be alright, just keep the freaking pressure on that wound Stilinski." I muttered. Max shook his head at me.

"The fucking next nurse." He whispered and I glared at him.

"I think I heard an ambulance coming." Ethan said. I closed my eyes and sure enough I heard the sirens.

"And my dad." Stiles said. I sighed and once the ambulance got here and got Coach loaded up into the back I sighed and stood up. Max grabbed me by the elbow and I saw Stiles and his dad talking. I saw Stiles glance over at Max and I from the corner of his eyes, making sure I was going to be alright.

"You need to stay away from him for the time being. I'm not being like Scott and advising you nicely, I'm telling you because if not I'll tell dad you and him are fucking and I caught you two having sex when no one was home or so you thought." He snapped quietly. My cheeks went red in anger. How dare he even try to pull this shit on me?!

"Excuse me!? Who are you to tell me that?! And we haven't had sex at the house!" I snapped quietly realizing what I had just said. Max stared at me and then looked over at Stiles who was looking over at us along with his dad concerned. He glanced over at me and then back at Stiles and then at me again as his cheeks went angry red. I backed away from Max carefully, because Max had just taken that very wrong, even though it was true we had had sex.

"Wait? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!?" He demanded.

"I didn't mean anything by it Max!" I pleaded.

"What the hell do you mean Skylar?!" He demanded grabbing my wrist as he pulled me even further away from the crowd of watching eyes. I saw Stiles start to move towards us and Max glared at him but Stiles kept coming.

"Hey, man, don't-" Stiles said.

"Don't you dare say anything to me when I just found out you took my baby sister's virginity." Max hissed through closed teeth. Stiles went pale and glanced at me and I glanced at the ground.

"And it's not even the worst part! She doesn't know that it wasn't you that night!" Max yelled. I ripped my hand out of his and looked at him confused as hell.

"What do you mean it wasn't him? I'm pretty sure I know who I let have sex with me." I muttered quietly. Max snapped his head over in my direction and glared at me. I shrank back under the glare and I glanced over at Stiles who was still looking a little pale. I sighed shaking my head slightly.

"Guys we have big problems!" Scott yelled over to us. We looked over at him forgetting our conversation completely when we saw wrapping paper. I looked over at Stiles confused.

"We have to talk soon. Like serious talk but we need more people around than just me or you for safety reasons." Stiles said as Max ran over to the jeep. I just groaned and shook my head. I didn't need this right now at all. I just wanted to be a normal girl with, you know, the slight wolf powers.

"Hey Sky why don't you go back to the police station. You'll be fine there." Max said.

"From what though? You're not telling me everything!" I demanded. He sighed and shook his head.

"When I pick you up I will tell you. Stiles I'm riding with you and Scott to the school. We need to drop her off at the police station first." Max said. They glanced over at me and nodded. I crawled into the back of Stiles's jeep with Max and then they headed to the police station. No one spoke because they knew if they did they would ruin whatever little secret they were keeping between the three of them. I crossed my arms and sighed shaking my head. Once we pulled into the Police station I crawled out and Stiles's gave me a quick peck on the lips before pulling out of the parking lot again. I walked inside to see Derek and this man next to him. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Why are you here?" Derek asked as he looked over my outfit.

"Well, Coach Finstock got an arrow through him while running the cross country trail with like three teams and Max, Scott, and Stiles thought it all be better if I was here instead of going with them to the school. What's wrong with Stiles? No one will tell me." I said. The guy looked at Derek and then looked at me.

"Do I know you?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Skylar Hudson." I said.

"I'm one of your father's clients. Argent." He said.

"Oh, you're Allison's dad!" I smiled. He chuckled and nodded and then stared at me for a moment.

"You're like Derek, aren't you?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes sir I am. I'm surprised you didn't notice before but you don't use my dad often to represent you anymore." I said. He nodded but shrugged. Derek and him glanced over at each other and then sighed.

"There is something wrong with Stiles…" Derek said. My eyebrows came together in confusion as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What?" I asked and then everything went weird.

* * *

Max looked over at Stiles and Scott as Parrish went onto the bus to see if the bomb was real or not. After a few minutes he came to the front of the bus after Max heard that there wasn't a bomb here. He glanced over at Stiles.

"Then where the hell did you put it?" Max hissed quietly. Stiles shrugged and then he saw his face pale. Max glanced up to see the little sign from Sheriff Stilinski's desk. Stilinski looked back at them and Max knew where he had put it. They glanced at each other and Max realized it was where they had just dropped his baby sister off at. The fucking police station.

"No!" Max yelled. Scott grabbed him.

"She's going to be fine. Stilinski got it." Scott said quickly trying to calm him down.

* * *

The people in the police station started to run around and I glanced around confused as I moved out of some of their ways. Derek and Argent looked around at them to.

"What's going on?" I asked as I looked down at Derek. He shrugged as he kept watching people run around.

"What's happening?" Argent asked as a deputy unlocked his handcuffs before running away. I glanced at Derek as he tipped his chin down slightly to tap into his wolf hearing before looking into Mr. Stilinski's office looking at a package on his desk.

"Derek?" I asked and then I heard the high pitch whine coming from it.

"Bomb." I said my eyes widening as my breathing hitched.

"Get down!" Derek yelled. He knocked a deputy to the floor with one hand kicked me down his feet as I covered my face. He bent over Argent covering his body as everything around me exploded. I got slammed into the desk. I felt glass embed itself into my skin and wood. I groaned as my head hit the wood edge of the desk. My vision went hazy before going black.

* * *

Max, Stiles, and Scott to the Police station and then they were looking for everyone. Scott and Stiles were trying to help as best as they can as Max looked around for Sky.

"Where's Sky?" Stiles asked as they were told to leave someone alone. Scott tugged at him to see Max crying over someone. Stiles yelled and ran over to him.

"This is your fault!" Max yelled. He was holding his baby sister in his arms who was pale. She was bleeding out of the left side of body. Stiles saw glass shards sticking out of her arms and her legs were covered in blood. She wasn't heeling like she usually should have been. Stiles also saw a gash on forehead and realized she must have head-butted the edge of the desk when the bomb went off.

"…she's?" Stiles breathed. Sky coughed and opened her eyes to see Max crying over her.

"No I'm not dead dumbasses! I'm bleeding out of most of side that's what the fucks wrong!" Sky yelled pushing Max away.

* * *

I sat up looked at Max who looked like he was about to kill Stiles. I started to pull glass out of my legs staring at them. I sighed shaking my head.

"The Oni are coming." Kira said running over with Scott. I looked at all of them confused.

"Stiles, we gotta get you out of here." Scott said. I glanced over at them and then it clicked. I gaped at all four of them as they looked at me. Stiles was the nogitsune. That's why they kept warning me about staying away from him, and right now I was seriously pissed and seriously hurt. Why would they keep something that important from me?

"Oh my god you guys kept from me that's he's…..wait the bomb?" I asked confused and hurt.

"Sky it's not me…it's the nogitsune I swear…I didn't mean for you, for anyone, to get hurt." He said as they pulled him out of the police station.

"I'm coming with you!" I snapped following them towards the exit.

"Sky!" Max argued. I glared at him my eyes blazing and he stepped back stumbling.

"I'll stay here and help." He said. I nodded and limped outside after them. They stared at me confused and like I was totally insane. I just shook my head and quickly hopped into the back of his jeep.

"You got a towel?" I asked. Stiles threw me one from somewhere up with him, Kira, and Scott and looked at me as he started to drive.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked.

"Picking glass out of my legs Scott." I clipped out through my teeth. Kira and Scott glanced back at me slightly concerned and I looked up at them confused.

"So where are we going?" I asked as I grew my nails out. My werewolf nails were very handy for pulling out slivers of stuff.

"The Animal clinic." Scott said. I shook my head and bit my lip even more as I pulled out another long sliver out of my leg. When it was out I dropped it onto the towel and let out a strangled breathe.

"It's an animal clinic?" Kira asked looking over at Scott unsure.

"Yeah, the place is lined with mountain ash. Just like my house. It'll buy us some time." Scott said.

"But they can get through it?" Stiles asked. I nodded.

"Eventually." I said through my teeth plucking another piece of glass out of my legs. I wasn't healing like normal because there were chunks all over my body and it was having a hard time keeping up with the problem.

"No body's got any better ideas?" Stiles asked as he glanced over at Scott and then Kira. He glanced over at me. I shrugged

"I don't have anything boy. The most I got is a cage for full moon transformations." I said. He glanced back over at the others and sighed.

"Okay, sure. Animal clinic." Stiles said. We drove in silence for a while and then he glanced back at me.

"How you doing?" He asked.

"Bleeding, you know the usual. I think I've shed more blood in Beacon Hills than anywhere else in the world." I said.

"Loving the sarcasm, there Sky." Stiles said. I gave him a tight smile and he pulled to a stop outside the animal clinic. We jumped out of the car and headed for the door but it was locked. I sighed limping to the others pulling my hood over my head. The blood was getting washed away from the pouring rain. I heard something and turned around to see the Oni.

"Here get inside." Scott said throwing the keys to Stiles. I watched Stiles fiddle with the keys and I sighed moving him out of the way. I flicked open a claw and quickly flipped the lock pulling the door open.

"God I'm so glad you know how to do that." He said. I smiled and slipped inside as I heard the roar and turned to see Scott starting to fight the Oni.

"Kira come on!" He said as I got inside but she was fighting the Oni to. I went inside to shake the water off me because I was in no condition to be fighting those freaks of nature. Stiles stood at the door watching the whole thing and after a minute of fighting or so Stiles looked at me.

"Sky come hold the door!" Stiles yelled as he ran back outside. I nodded and got the door open. I saw Stiles and Kira supporting Scott with a katana through his waist. I held back the bile rising in my throat as they got him into the clinic. I closed the door behind them as they carried him to the room where most of the stuff was done by Deaton. Scott leaned against the table with Kira looking over him as I walked over to them carefully.

"Pull it out. It'll trigger the healing." I said quickly. She nodded and then put her hands on the hilt of the sword.

"One two-" I said but before I reached three Stiles grabbed Kira's hand and he stared at me. He pulled Kira's hand away from the hilt and then slammed her head against the metal table knocking her out. I let out a squeak and stumbled backwards. He started for me but I quickly backed up. I didn't want him touching me. I noticed the subtle different between my Stiles and the nogitsune. The nogitsune had a creepy smile on his face with an evil glint in his eyes. He also cracked his neck, which Stiles never did. I noticed my hand had started to shake and I shook my head at it and glared.

"I was so hoping that little bomb would've wiped you out at the station…guess not." He murmured looking over at me. He started to move forward and when he got me against the wall he was smiling at me. I bared my teeth at him and he laughed at me.

"It was fun having sex with you by the way." He murmured as he grabbed me around the throat. I was seeing red by then. I grabbed his hands but his grip was tightening and things were going black.

"Stiles! I know you're in there! Fight him! FIGHT THE NOGITSUNE!" I gasped reaching out for his face. My hand was shaking because I couldn't control it because of my lack of oxygen.

"Night sweetheart. I love you." He murmured before things went black. I woke up to Scott standing over me. He sighed and helped me sit up.

"You alright?" He asked. I nodded and then thought about what had happened before I had passed out. I put a hand to my head and Deaton looked over at me and then looked at my bloody shorts and t-shirt.

"Do you want me to look at you?" He asked. I nodded and Scott helped me up. He helped me over to the table and when he did I stripped down to my spanx and sports bra. Scott coughed uncomfortably and I knew that was crap because he had seen me in a bikini before, so he shouldn't feel weird about this.

"Shut up Scott it's not like you probably haven't seen it before." I muttered as Deaton started to gather supplies to pull the glass and wood splinters out with. He handed me a towel to put between my teeth. I glanced over at Stiles who was sitting in a chair, passed out.

"What did you do to the Nogitsune?" I asked looking at Deaton as I pulled my hair up into a bun so he could start to work.

"I poisoned the fox inside of him. Stiles is fine though." He said. I nodded as I put the towel between my teeth as he started to dig in my arm for the glass. I hissed and then started to scream as he kept pulling chunks out. Scott was there holding me in his grasp to keep me from jerking away and halfway through Stiles came back to reality. He glanced over at my tear streaked face and walked over.

"I'm so sorry Sky." He whispered.

"But you didn't do this. The nogitsune did." I said pulling the towel out of my teeth as Deaton wiped down my arm with something to kill anything so it could heal in a few minutes. I sighed and felt the warmth rush over my skin. I glanced at my arm to see the tiny cuts closing first and then the bigger ones. Those would take a few minutes to completely heal.

"If you could put her leg up here so I could start on that." Deaton said. I nodded and carefully moved so Deaton could work on this.

"But it doesn't matter! I hurt you!" Stiles said. I reached for him and he backed out of my grip. I felt Deaton numb my leg up so I could talk to them both.

"I'm going to chain you to the fucking wall if you don't come here." I said. He sighed and came closer to me and I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled his face to mine. His eyes got wide at my actions. Usually I wasn't this aggressive with him but he was making me irritated. I wasn't a baby anymore; I could handle myself fine.

"Listen to me. That fox is no match for me. I'm a wolf and I eat foxes so you best believe Scott and I are going to do everything in our power. I'm fine, by the way." I said as his eyes drifted down to my neck which Scott said had a red mark on it all the way around from where the nogitsune had grabbed me to make me black out.

"But I've knocked you out twice today alright…and I choked you once." He said. I sighed and winced. I looked back at Deaton and saw he was halfway down my leg already. I bit my lip.

"Hey guys once you're done can you leave me and Stiles's alone for a few minutes because I need to talk to him about something in private. It's personal." I said. I saw Scott look over at Deaton for confirmation that it was safe to leave us alone.

"She's safe while the nogitsune is poisoned." Deaton said nodding at Scott. Scott nodded and then after about another ten minutes or so I felt Deaton wipe my leg down.

"You should start healing soon but you'll have scars." He said. I nodded.

"I'm fine with a few battle wounds." I said. I heard Stiles groan slightly and then both Deaton and Scott left the room. I glanced at Stiles and sat up carefully. I pulled him closer to me so that he was between my legs.

"I know this should be the other way around but you aren't up on the table." I said. He nodded and then sighed putting his hands on either side of my thighs.

"Listen to me. I've been hurt worse…but I just need to know something." I murmured. He looked at me confused and I closed my eyes tightly bunching my hands up in his shirt.

"The nogitsune said something to me as he was choking me. He said that he had had fun having sex with me…tell me he was lying Stiles. Tell me that was you and not him." I whispered as my voice broke.

"Sky open your eyes." He whispered. I opened them and looked at him to see him smiling at me.

"That was me Sky. All me I swear…it didn't take over till when I took you home. That's when it happened." He murmured putting his hands on my cheeks lightly tracing my cheek bones.

"Don't ever think I let him take that from us, okay?" He asked. I nodded and he pulled me in for a kiss. I smiled in the kiss and when he let me go he slid his hands over my arms and glanced down and saw that all the cuts were gone but raised skin was there. He frowned at the scars and then moved his hand so that it was at my chin. He lifted my chin up and looked at my neck and cringed at the sight.

"It's not that bad." I murmured lowering my chin.

"Yeah, it is Sky….and the worst part is my hands did that." He whispered right before he kissed me lightly on the cheek before walking out of the room. Scott looked out at me and smiled at me sadly.

"You two okay?" He asked as he came into the room. I nodded and then rubbed my neck.

"He feels so bad….and he doesn't even have control over it. I've had so much worse happen to me and he doesn't get it." I whispered. Scott wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"He's going to be fine don't worry, alright?" He murmured. I nodded.

"Well, maybe you should tell him because I don't think he thinks he's going to be fine." I murmured. He sighed but nodded. I leaned against him and looked down at my hands.


	14. Chapter 14

It was two days later when Scott called me; I stared at the picture lighting up on the screen. I waited for a second before answering the call. I was upstairs working on homework with my glasses on at the time looking like a full blown nerd. Yes, I had glasses because I usually wore contacts and Stiles also called me his little nerd. I had hit him in the arm all the time for it but when he called me that my heart would race making me go crazy inside. It was weird because even though I had gone through the change I hadn't had all my problems fixed like people usually do when they go through the change. Maybe it was a result of me only being a half-blooded werewolf. I didn't know and neither did my dad since all the others that had had medical problems were fine.

"I'm outside your house. We gotta go." Scott said. I walked down the stairs grabbing my new sweatshirt that came in the mail. It said 'All this girl cares about is tae kwon do…and maybe like a few other people'. I had taken tae kwon do till we moved so I thought it was appropriate enough. I walked outside and saw Scott.

"Stiles…" He said. That's all I needed to hear. I pulled my glasses off and tucked them safely under my shirt in my bra before climbing on behind him. He took off on his bike and my hair whipped back behind us. I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly tucking my face behind his shoulder so I wouldn't get wind burn on my cheeks. I didn't need to feel like my cheeks were on fire all night. When Scott turned down a street I saw Mr. Stilinski's car. He jerked to a stop outside Eichen House which was an insane asylum. I got off almost falling flat on my face in the process and ran over to Stiles and his dad.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" I demanded.

"Because we wanted to avoid something like this." Mr. Stilinski said. I sighed and Stiles looked at me.

"This is the same place where Barrow came from. The guy who had a tumor inside him filled with flies. You don't know everything yet." Scott said trying to reason with them both. I nodded.

"I know enough. Nogitsunes, Kitsunes, Oni, or whatever they're called." His dad said but I was frowning.

"Wow that was actually all surprisingly correct." Stiles said. I gave him this look and I saw that smile in his eyes.

"Scott, Sky, I saw an MRI that looked exactly like my wife's and it terrifies me. I'm headed down to L.A. tomorrow to talk to a specialist." Mr. Stilinski said.

"Then why are you putting him in here?" Scott asked.

"He's not. I'm putting myself in here." Stiles said. I looked at him shocked and shook my head.

"How can we help you in you're in here?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah, we can't help you in there." Scott said agreeing with me as he rounded on Stiles.

"And I can't hurt you both." He said. I frowned and tears gathered in the corners of my eyes.

"Deaton's got some ideas. Argent's calling people. We're gonna find something…and if we can't…" He said.

"If you can't…if you can't then you have to do something for me, okay? Make sure I never get out…and make sure she's safe and doesn't do anything stupid." Stiles said as he got into Scott's face. I saw his eyes flash down to me when he said keep her safe and I felt something travel down my cheek and I wiped it away. I wrapped my arms around my waist and Stiles glanced over at me as I pulled my glasses back onto my face so I could see well. I saw Stiles smile at me wearing my glasses.

"Come on." Mr. Stilinski said. They started to walk to the door and I grabbed Stiles's hand and jerked him to me.

"Sky-" He said but I slammed my lips onto his. He was shocked to say the least but I felt him cup my cheek and kiss back. When I pulled back I stared at him.

"You didn't give up on me when I moved away because of the change. I'm not giving up on you Stiles…ever…I love you." I whispered as I hugged him tightly. I felt his fists clench in my sweatshirt as he held me tightly to him.

"Stiles…" Mr. Stilinski said to him. Stiles sighed.

"I love you too Sky." He whispered in my ear. I nodded and he pulled away. He went over to gate, which his dad held open and they went inside letting it close behind him. I sighed and looked at Scott.

"Let's get to work Scotty. We have a best friend to save." I murmured. He nodded and I held out my fist. He bumped it with his own and we climbed onto the back of his bike and he took me home. When I got home I threw all my homework into my book-bag and grabbed my laptop and started to research. It was going to be a long night for me. There was a quiet knock and I glanced up and saw Luna staring at me.

"You okay?" She asked. I nodded.

"Stiles is in Echo house. He has a fucking nogitsune inside of him! I'm not okay….not okay." I said. She sighed and then looked over at me and held out something. I stared at her and saw the pill in her hands. I looked at her confused.

"The Wolfsbane pill…since you're freaking out so much might as well, at least you'll get a trip to the hospital and have something else to worry about besides your boyfriend." She said. I growled at her but took the pill. She had a glass of water with her too and I eyed it before putting the pill in her mouth. She sighed and took a sip of it and smiled. I gave her a smile before stuffing the pill into my mouth with a grimace and then sucked it down with some water.

"Mom said if you start feeling anything because it's burned Wolfsbane then start screaming your little head off." She said. I nodded and she headed towards the door and then looked back at me.

"And I'll look up some stuff in my old textbook to help you out. Oh, tell your friends to start having normal lives instead of crazy ones. I want some easy down time since Deucalion." She said walking out the door of my room.

"I wish I could do that…" I muttered going back to my laptop.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with my book in my lap. I groaned sitting up and cracked my neck both left and right. I had fallen asleep reading about something and half doing my homework. Max stood at my door looking at me with raised eyebrows. I raised my eyebrows to him and he shook his head.

"Raise and shine sleeping beauty; just because your boyfriend is in the nut house doesn't mean you don't need to go to school." Max said. I looked at him and shook my head. I got up and looked at the clock. It was about an hour right before school started. I guess it was a semi-bum day. I shrugged and then shook my head. I carefully straightened my hair and then dusted on my make up before going to my closet getting my jeans before pulling on a tube-top. I pulled my hair back off my shoulders and headed downstairs after putting a cute little beanie when I got a txt from Scott as I grabbed my book-bag. Aiden and Ethan were standing in my driveway as I read the text and I glanced up.

"Let's go to Allison's." Ethan said. I glanced over at them and nodded.

"It's gonna be crowded but get in." I said hitting the key to my car. Aiden got in the back and then Ethan crawled in and I got into the driver's seat after tossing my book-bag into the trunk. It wasn't as uncomfortable with them both as I thought it was going to be, and I didn't exactly know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I guess no school for me today." I murmured as I went out of the driveway. Aiden gave me the directions to her apartment because apparently they had moved out of their house when her mother died. I stared up at it and then glanced over at the two of them.

"Let's go." He said. I nodded and we got out of the car and they led me inside. Scott was waiting outside and when he saw me he knocked on the door. Allison opened it up about five seconds later and then started to walk away as we walked inside. I glanced around the apartment and it looked just like normal but I knew that Allison's dad must have some precautions set up around here somewhere. My eyes flicked over every surface as I saw Scott watching me.

"My father said all of the Katashi evidence is being moved to a Federal Lockup by armored car tonight; probably within the next few hours." Allison said as she walked over to Lydia who was standing in the doorway. My eyes met Lydia's eyes in wide disbelief. I couldn't believe what I was hearing them both say right now.

"We're robbing an armored car?" I asked my mouth hanging open slightly.

"Well, we're going to try." Lydia smiled. I looked at Scott and the twins and raised my eyebrows.

"I'm scared now." I muttered shaking my head. We headed into Allison's dad study as they explained the plan and I shook my head. That plan completely bad, and that it would fail as soon as they even thought it up. I shook my head, rolling my eyes staring at the floor.

"That's a bad plan." Scott said speaking my thoughts. My eyes flicked over to Scott for a moment as I saw Aiden shift uncomfortable.

"It's not that bad." Lydia said. Aiden walked around the desk to where Scott stood shaking his head.

"It's not that good." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"None of us knows the route they're going to take. If Allison can get one of her dad's GPS trackers on the armored car then we can follow it." Lydia said. I started to chew on the inside of my lip thinking of all the things that could easily go wrong with that plan. The chances were too high and luck was usually running against us.

"So when it gets here." Allison said pointing to a point on the map we had spread out on the desk in front of us.

"We attack?" Ethan asked.

"No, your bikes will be in the middle of the road looking like you guys got into an accident, with dear old Sky here, the driver will get out to help-" Lydia said.

"Then we attack him?" I asked leaning back on my heels crossing my arms over my chest.

"No!" Allison and Lydia said together. I gave them both a sheepish smile as Lydia just shook her head at me. Lydia by now should know what to expect to come out of my mouth like that.

"Sky will distract him and Scott will open the back door…" Lydia said as she went back to look at Scott.

"I hope." Scott said. I groaned quietly into my hands as I cupped them over my mouth.

"And you'll get Katashi's finger." Lydia said looking over at Aiden.

"It's not his actual finger, is it?" He asked. I stared at him shaking my head.

"You are thick, aren't you?" I asked.

"Why aren't we just going to Stilinski for help?" Aiden asked. Everyone in the room glanced over at me as the name was mention and my gaze hardened as I stared at the ground.

"He went to L.A. to talk to some doctors…and if he's caught then he could lose his job because it's tempering with federal evidence which would have him serving some good old jail time that even my father couldn't get him out of." I said as they looked back at everyone else.

"Guys, this is going to work. We can do this. We're losing Stiles. My dad's in jail for murder." Allison said. I nodded.

"We need to do this." I muttered. They glanced at me and I looked at them.

"If we don't we might as well kiss our asses goodbye." I said. Scott looked at me concerned because he probably never had seen me this morbid before.

* * *

Stiles was trying to unlock the door to the basement of Eichen house. He had been there before; he was sure he had been.

"There's gotta be a key on here. He's got a key to everything." Stiles muttered to himself as a hand clamped down on his shoulders. He let out a subtle groan and the head orderly chuckled. Stiles glanced back and sighed.

"I don't keep the key to the basement on there." He said as he jerked Stiles down the hallway. He had two more join him and grab Stiles around the arms. Stiles didn't know where he was being taken but they searched him to and found the pills that Ms. Morrell had given him. He cursed to himself for having them in his pocket but he had to stay awake and he had to keep popping those to do that. He couldn't fall asleep and let the nogitsune take him. He wouldn't let that happen because if he did everyone he cared about was going to be in danger.

"Where did you get these?" The orderly asked as they pulled him into a completely white tiled room.

"From the vending machine." He said.

"Oh I like the sarcastic ones." The orderly said pulling out a syringe.

"Wait what is that?" Stiles asked panicked as he struggled against the two holding him.

"Give him 10 cc's of Haldol." The orderly said.

"Wait is that a sedative!? No I can't go to sleep. I can't go to sleep!" Stiles protested as they got handed the syringe. He struggled against their grip not wanting to be put under. He felt the sharp pinch in his butt and he knew that they had stuck him.

"I can't go to sleep! You don't understand." Stiles panted as he fell to the floor as the sedative kicked him. After a few seconds his eyes were closed and out like a light.

_ "Hey!" Stiles yelled as he saw that he was in a locker. He didn't know how he had gotten there or anything but the door to the locker wouldn't open._

_ "Hey! Let me out! Let me out!" Stiles yelled again into the empty room as he slammed his fists on the metal door in front of him looking out through the slits in the door. He saw a shadow cross in front of his locker to go around the corner._

_ "Let me in." It said. Stiles shook his head._

_ "What do you mean?" Stiles asked as he leaned back against the back of the locker._

_ "You know…" The nogitsune said._

_ "Screw you, and your stupid riddles." Stiles muttered. The nogitsune slammed his hands against the lockers making Stiles jump slightly._

_ "No riddle this time, Stiles. You know what it means." He said as he started to walk again. Stiles pushed his hands against the door sighing._

_ "Let me out." Stiles murmured. _

_ "Just let me out! Let me out!" Stiles yelled and then the nogitsune appeared in front of him._

_ "Let me in!" It yelled._

Stiles jerked up stuttering and breathing rapidly.

"Hey, hey, hey. Shh!" Malia said holding him. It had been a dream, all a dream. Stiles glanced up at her.

"Shut up!" Malia whispered as she put a hand on his cheek.

"How did you get in here?" Stiles asked as he looked over to the door which was pulled wide open.

"I broke the lock. If I concentrate I can be pretty strong, get up!" Malia said pulling Stiles up.

"There's another way to the basement, through the closed unit. It's where they keep the real psychos." Malia said heading out the door with Stiles a few steps behind her. When they got to the basement Stiles looked around and then saw what he needed it. It was a 5 scratched into the wall but it was backwards.

"Do you know what you're looking for?" Malia asked.

"Something like that." Stiles said pointing at the wall. She glanced over at it confused and they both walked over to it. She bent down and ran her finger down along the bottom part of the 5.

"What's it mean?" She asked.

"Self." He said.

"Want to tell me more?" She asked. Stiles shook his head ever so slightly.

"You might not like me if you know any more." He said before glancing down at her. She stood up from where she had been crouched on the floor.

"Remember I'm a werecoyote who murdered her own family. I won't judge I promise." Malia said. Stiles chuckled and then glanced up at her. He guessed it was time to let another one in on the story of how sucky his life had become within the last few weeks.

* * *

It was later that night when we were going to intercept the armored truck. Aiden, Ethan, and I were waiting for the signal to go ahead and start with the plan but it seemed to me that it was taking forever and a day. I glanced over at my watch and then over at Aiden. He had his head bent down and Ethan was saying something to him. He glanced over to me and I tapped my finger to my wrist watch that I had on and he nodded in agreement.

"Something's not right…" Aiden said voicing what I had been telling him. I glanced over at him and then sighed as I crossed my arms over my chest. I glanced up and down from where we were ready to intercept the truck and start to run. We had already stashed the bikes where they were supposed to be when Ethan grabbed my arm. I glanced over at him.

"What?" I muttered.

"I hear fighting. Let's go." He said. I nodded and we ran. We jumped up onto the top of the building and ran across the room and I passed them both. I glanced down when I reached the edge of the room to see some huge ass guy standing over Scott.

"You have the eyes of an alpha, but where's the strength?" He asked.

"Right here." I said jumping down onto the stairs. He glanced up to see Aiden, Ethan, and I. Aiden and Ethan launched themselves at him over the railing and I did the same. Between all three of us we were beating the crap out of the guy. I backed away for a moment remembering who I was. Sometimes when I got to fighting I didn't know control.

* * *

"This place definitely used to be a lot more fun. Electroshock, ice baths. Trepanation?" Malia asked as she glanced at papers they were looking at from the boxes in the basement. Stiles glanced at the papers in her hands.

"That's what Oliver was talking about. Trepanation is when they drill into your head." Stiles said.

"No wonder they don't want anyone down here." Malia muttered. She glanced over at Stiles as he threw down the papers to the floor.

"There's nothing here." He muttered putting a hand to his mouth. He then glanced over at Malia.

"Could you do me a favor? Could you just check the lines on my back? Just tell me if they're fading." Stiles said as he pulled his shirt up off his back.

"Yeah they are. They're almost gone." Malia said as Stiles's stiffened.

"I'm guessing that's bad?" She asked. Stiles just nodded at her and then flinched slightly as her hands made contact with his warm back. He made a sound and she let go of his shirt quickly.

"Oh, sorry. I told you I'm always cold." Malia said as she looked the other way.

"Well, here…." Stiles said taking her hands in his. He felt bad for doing this with everything that had happened with Sky.

"Boy you really are." Stiles chuckled as she chuckled. He glanced over at her and smiled. She smiled and then before he knew it she was kissing him. His eyes went wide and when she pulled back he blinked slightly.

"Was that your first kiss?" He asked. She just nodded smiling.

"Was it okay?" He asked and she nodded.

"You want to try it again?" He asked. He didn't exactly know what he was saying because he had Sky…but they weren't official. Or at least that's what he had said, and she knew that. Malia moved in for a kiss and they were kissing again. They were kissing for a good minute or so before she pulled back.

"I want to try something else." She murmured.

"Something else?" He asked confused.

"Yeah," She said and then before he knew it she pulled her shirt over her head. He kissed her again as they laid back onto the couch they had been sitting on and right now all thoughts of Skylar fell out of his head.


	15. Chapter 15

I backed up against the wall beside Kira breathing heavily trying to get my claws, eyes, and teeth to go away. After getting my breathing to steady I was able to return back to normal. I glanced over at all them and sighed before heading over to Kira.

"Ethan! Aiden Stop!" Lydia and Scott said. I helped Kira up onto her feet.

"You want him to come after us?" Ethan asked.

"Scott, we've seen guys like this. Trust us. He's dangerous." Aiden said. I coughed. They both glanced over at me and I raised my eyebrows at them both. They looked at me confused and I just shook my head.

"You were that…" I muttered rolling my eyes.

"We're dangerous too. And he looks smart enough to remember that." Scott reminded him. Scott walked up over to the guy and pulled out something from the front pocket of his jacket. He tapped it into his palm as Kira and I walked over to the half circle they had created around the guy. Scott smiled at the tiny scroll in his palm that apparently was supposed to help us save Stiles. I stared at it for a moment before glancing up at Scott. I couldn't believe that thing was supposed to tell us how to save Stiles. I bit my lip and sighed. Scott's eyes met mine.

"We're here to save a life. Not end one." Scott said.

* * *

Malia and Stiles just lay on the couch fully clothed now chuckling and cuddling.

"Stiles." She said thinking of something and getting up. She got up and went over to where the backward 5 was etched into the wall and kneeled down in front of it again. She knocked on it with one finger making an echo sound. She glanced back over at him with a slight smirk on her face. Stiles sat up on the couch before making his way over to her.

"Hear that?" She asked knocking on it again making the same echoing sound. Stiles's picked up a metal pipe and then started to slam it into the wall. When it broke through he kept hitting at the edges until a good sized hole was there. They both got closer as the dust settled and noticed a body inside the wall. It was wrapped in bandages as if he had been mummified and they noticed an army jacket on the body.

"This is him." Stiles said.

"The nogitsune?" Malia asked and Stiles nodded. Malia reached inside and looked around for a moment before flipping the pocket on the coat of the body open and pulling out a piece of paper. It was a photograph. She handed it to Stiles, whose eyes widened slightly at the photo. She glanced over at him and noticed how his expression had changed. She glanced over the photo.

"Recognize any of them?" She asked.

"One of them." He muttered. He stood up as he glanced down at the photo.

"I need to get this to Scott." He said right before he felt a shock go through his body making him collapse against the wall. Malia turned around shocked. Oliver, Stiles's roommate, was there with a stun gun. He smiled at them with only a smile a crazy person, who was locked in a insane asylum, would have.

"You took Brunski's keys. I took his stun gun." Oliver said right before hitting Malia with it in the stomach. He crouched in front of her and looked at Stiles.

"I also got his Haldol." He muttered before jabbing it into Malia's leg. Oliver got up and walked away from Stiles slightly.

"Like I said Stiles, I heard they used to do trepanation here." Oliver said. Stiles was panting and struggling to move, to be able to doing something, anything really.

"Oliver, what are you doing?" Stiles panted as Oliver got something off a box. When Oliver turned around Stiles's saw that Oliver was holding a drill.

"I'm going to let the evil spirits out." He said as he started the drill making it whir as it spun the needle around on it. When Stiles woke back up he realized he was strapped to a chair with Oliver standing over him.

"I borrowed a few pointers from the five point restraint." Oliver said. Stiles tried breaking out of it before glancing up at him.

"Oliver stop this." Stiles said as Oliver started to cough. When Oliver glanced into his hand he saw blood.

"Oliver stop this. Don't Oliver." Stiles said as Oliver started the drill up and moved it closer to Stiles's head.

"Oliver! Stop!" Stiles yelled. Then Stiles heard a voice say, "Start with her". He glanced up to see the nogitsune sitting over by Malia. It turned to look at Stiles.

"You did this. You got into his head." Stiles accused. The nogitsune just laughed as it started to move behind Malia.

"Every Dracula needs a Renfield." The nogitsune said. Stiles looked over to see Oliver strapping Malia to a chair. She was still unconscious.

"Just let her go." Stiles said.

"Let me in." The nogitsune said as Stiles started to struggle against his restraints even harder.

"Stiles? Do you want her to leave here alive? Do you want us to leave? We can leave this place." The nogitsune said as he started to move around the basement. Stiles glanced over at him.

"Just let her go." Stiles begged.

"Let me in." The nogitsune said as he came up beside Stiles. He screamed as he struggled against the restraints.

"Let me in, Stiles! Let me in!" Stiles yelled. Then he heard the whirring of the drill as Oliver started to move closer to Malia.

"Let me in and I'll let her live." The nogitsune said. Then Stiles went limp.

"Oliver!" Stiles said. He had gotten the restraints off and he walked over to Oliver. Stiles, which had let the nogitsune take over, took the drill from Oliver and slammed it into the side of his head knocking it out. Malia stirred in the chair as void Stiles set down the drill on a box and walked away with a malicious smile on his face. It was time to go visit some people that he owed a visit like his history teacher and his lovely "girlfriend".

* * *

Scott looked at me and then nodded with me and he let me go with him on his bike to the animal clinic so Deaton could read the scroll. It seemed like forever till we got there and when we did I had a serious need for a hot bath because it was cold out. When we got the animal clinic we ran inside. I handed the tiny scroll to him and he started to read over it. I put my fingers to my mouth, chewing on the nails of my middle finger and pointer finger to the point of they were stubs.

"Unfortunately there isn't much there…but there is something." He said as Scott walked up beside me. Scott glanced over at me and then grabbed my wrist gently pulling my fingers out from my mouth. I bit the side of my mouth and pressed my lips together. Scott didn't like seeing me like this, I could tell.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It says to expel a nogitsune you have to change the host body." He said.

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"We're gonna have to make him a werewolf." Scott said. I glanced over at Scott and sighed. I shook my head and then looked at him.

"I'm going home…" I muttered. He nodded and then I started out the doors. I was walking home because I needed to clear my head.

* * *

It was the weekend now, and Stiles had escaped from Eichen house. Everyone was keeping a close eye on me because of what Scott had told Max that the nogitsune wanted me dead. I sighed as I kicked kept my soccer ball up in the air on my knee. Once when the ball went up I carefully balanced it on my knee before kicking it high and when it got down further I slammed it into the net.

"Stupid shit…" I muttered.

"Skylar…" Someone whispered. I froze, as the hairs on the back of my neck stood straight up and turned around my eyes darting back and forth. There was no one there.

"Get a grip Sky." I muttered to myself.

"Skylar Hudson…" I heard again. I whipped around to find Stiles standing there with one of my soccer balls in his hands. He looked different than my Stiles. He was pale and had dark circles under his eyes. This was the nogitsune. I took an involuntary step backwards and narrowed my eyes at him. I felt my heart beat increase.

"What do you want?" I demanded as I flicked my claws out. He tsked at me as he came closer. I backed up quickly and then threw a glance at the house to see if anyone was coming and I used my hearing, but I didn't hear anything.

"They're all gone." He said. I shook my head. They wouldn't leave me at home alone when they knew that he was out an about. I swallowed.

"…what do you want?" I asked. He smirked at me and spun the ball around on his finger like a basketball. I bit my lip.

"Just want to talk to you maybe you know…but you probably don't." He said coming closer to me.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"Where is the tail?" He asked.

"The fucking what?" I asked confused. He chuckled and then nodded his head.

"You should watch your mouth and how you talk to me." He said walking a little bit closer. I took a few steps back and looked at him.

"Stiles…" I said. He laughed and shook his head as he threw me the ball which I caught in my hands. A smirk appeared on his lips and I felt my fingers twitch slightly. I was afraid of what he was going to spill out of his lips next.

"You know what Stiles did the last night he was Eichen House?" He asked me. I swallowed and shook my head. I dropped the ball from my hand and extended my claws out again.

"He was making out with Malia Tate….they were even down to their underwear. If he really loved you would he be doing that?" He asked me. I shook my head and growled at him and he just laughed at me. He really just laughed at me. I felt my temper spike and my teeth started to elongate in my mouth.

"You can't hurt me because if you hurt me you hurt Stiles." He said. I frowned and slammed my teeth together. I couldn't fight him I knew that.

"Alright then." I said and then I smirked at him and he glanced at me confused. I grabbed the ball off the ground and quickly threw it at his face. He caught it as I ran for the house. I heard him laugh and then heard his footsteps after me. The house now was surrounded by mountain ash after the Oni coming in. I smirked at Stiles once I crossed the threshold of the back door and stood there as he walked closer. I smiled and waved at him. When he took a step forward he ran straight into the barrier by the door. He glanced at me and then glanced down.

"Mountain ash?" He asked. I nodded and smirked at him.

"Come get me nogitsune." I said as I raised my hand up and waved him on with two fingers.

"I'll get you trust me I will, and then you'll be dead." He said. I growled at him.

"Why do you want me dead?" I demanded.

"The same reason you were wanted by Deucalion." He said as he put his hands onto barrier and stared at me when I gave him a confused look.

"You don't know, do you?" He laughed. I glared at him and shook my head. I was about to reach through and hit him but then he could grab me and pull me out and that wasn't something I was about to let happen.

"No, so why don't you tell me smart ass." I said. He stared at me with a glare.

"Because you have the raw power to become a true alpha." He said. I swallowed and then thought about something Stiles had said back when all this started to happen. He said that he had seen my eyes flash red. I thought back to that and shook my head.

"That's impossible." I said. He shook his head and laughed at me.

"You really have no idea what true power you possess. Scott would be scared of you if he knew." He murmured. I stared at him and then shook my head.

"You're insane." I muttered. He just smirked at me and then started to press against the wall again. I stared at him as he kept trying to get through it. If he kept doing that he was going to get through just like the freaking Oni did. I bit my lip and took a few steps back as the thing started to shake.

"Stop!" I screamed. He laughed and then I felt my breath quicken and I ran hearing him laugh behind me. I skidded around the corner and I grabbed the keys hanging up on the rack. I had to lock the basement before I did anything. If he got the Wolfsbane down there I was dead. I quickly locked the door and when I pulled the key out I felt the house shake. Shit he had gotten inside. I paused for a moment trying to get a pinpoint on where he was. I didn't hear any footsteps so he had to be still in the kitchen. I heard a subtle sound and tilted my head to the side. I was at the bottom of the stairs which were in the foyer. If he heard me I knew he could turn the corner and see me.

"You can't hide from me Skylar." He laughed out. I swallowed and quickly ran up the stairs to my room, making a lot of noise as I did so. I heard him mutter something as I slammed the door of my room shut. I flicked the lock and then then quickly locked my bathroom door quickly. I grabbed my phone and made sure I had my car keys on me before grabbing my sweatshirt. I quickly and quietly ran to my window. I pulled it open and then got out onto the roof. I slid my window down sliding my piece of cardboard between the sill and the window to keep it open slightly. I listened for a minute to hear him trying the lock on my door. I hid beside the window.

I had to get to my car and it was sitting outside. I heard him starting to walk around the inside of my room. I let out a breath and then started to walk to the edge of the roof quietly when I felt something grab me around the collar. I screamed and started to fail my arms to get balance on my feet since he was pulling me backwards towards the room. I wasn't going anywhere. I was the werewolf here, and wolves eat foxes for fucking dinner.

"Did you think that you would get away that easily babe?" He asked. I laughed at him and then looked back at him. I shook my head and he was just smirking. I snapped my closed fist out and smashed it into his eye. He groaned and yanked me back even further as he stumbled backwards. I coughed out and pushed my thumb into a pressure point. He let me go and I tumbled forward on the roof falling off the side. I collided with the ground hard and let out a cough. I groaned as I started to move. My body was screaming in pain as I felt some of the fractures I had gotten start to heal. Oh well, I was running for my life right now; my body could deal with it.

"You can't run forever Skylar." He called from my room.

"Try me nogitsune." I snapped as I got up running to my car and starting it up. I pulled out of the driveway as he got out the front door and I waved at him cheekily before flooring it and heading to Scott's. When I got there I ran to the front door and knocked on it lightly.

"Yeah?" He asked opening the door up. I pushed past him under his arm and he looked back at me confused.

"Stiles came to the house and broke the barrier." I said. His eyes doubled in size and quickly glanced around outside before closing the door. I sighed and then shook my head.

"Go up to my room." He said. I nodded and ran up the stairs and quickly got into Scott's room with him shortly behind me.

"Did he say anything to you?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"Just the usual. He wants me dead, thinks I'm all powerful, and lots of threats. The normal stuff." I said. He nodded and he sat down on his chair by his desk. He ran his hands over his face. I sighed and then looked over at me as I crawled onto his bed and quickly got to the top of it grabbing a pillow hugging it as tightly as I could.

"Everything's going to be fine. It's Stiles. We're going to fix him." He promised. I stared at him and nodded thinking about what he was saying to me today. A shiver went down my spine involuntarily. I looked over at Scott and I raised my hand to see it shaking.

"You're really scared aren't you?" He asked. I nodded.

"I just want him to go back to normal without me dying in the process." I murmured. He nodded and we sat there in the house in silence for a moment before glancing over at each other. He gave me a smile and then moved so that he was next to me. Then that's when his phone started to go off. He glanced down at it and his eyes went wide.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Stiles went to go visit Kira's dad…." He murmured reading the txt that he had gotten.

"Go with her to the school and make sure he's alright." I said. He bounced up off the bed and stared at me a little concerned.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked. I nodded and sighed.

"I'm just going to stay here until I can get a hold of one of my brothers or sisters letting me know that they're home. They'll be able to help me." I murmured. He nodded and came back over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Be careful okay. He's capable of anything right now." He said. I swallowed but nodded. I watched him run out of the room and then I sighed leaning back onto headboard of the bed. When I finally got a call from Luna asking why I wasn't home I went back. When I got there Luna was giving me the look over to make sure that Stiles hadn't hurt me. Once she cleared me she went downstairs to see if he had messed with anything after I had locked the door up. I sighed and went upstairs to see if he had done anything in my room. I didn't see anything out of place but that didn't mean anything of course.

I carefully went into everything that he might have touched or put anything into and there was nothing. I shook my head and then when I passed by my bookcase I saw that a book was sticking out further than usual. I shook my head and rifled through it wondering what he did. It fell open to a page that had a sticky note on it. I swallowed as I looked at it. It said go to the loft. I shook my head.

"Not after what you just did to me…" I muttered and then I turned to look out the window. It was a pretty sunset tonight. I sighed and then shook my head. I got a text from Scott telling me that Stiles was out and about and to be careful if he got in but I wasn't home alone this time. I smiled and then leaned backwards against my wall hitting the play button on my Ihome.

I woke up the next morning with my phone vibrating in my hand. I groaned and answered it before even looking at the ID.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Stiles is at my house." Scott said. I groaned but nodded.

"Be over soon." I said as I hung up. I quickly got some shorts on with a tank-top throwing a sweatshirt over it before heading outside. I told him dad I was heading to Scott's and went out the door. When I got there Aiden had ran out the door heading in the direction of the school. I raised an eyebrow but kept silent as I walked into the house with Ms. McCall about to tape Stiles's mouth shut.

"Hey, you called….oh." I said as I spotted Stiles on the couch laughing like a madman.

"Aw look my beautiful girlfriend come to keep me company! I love you, you know." He said. I glared at him and he smiled at me.

"You look great. What have you been doing to yourself?" I asked him. He sneered at me.

"Sarcasm isn't you thing you know Skylar." He said. I shrugged my shoulders and I took the tape from Ms. McCall's hands before tapping it with my fingertips back and forth.

"So do you remember when Stiles told you that it was him that was there that night you two had sex?" He asked. Ms. McCall looked at me and then looked back at Scott, Lydia and Deaton who were also listening in now. I just nodded as my cheeks with pink. This is what I really needed right now, to talk about our sex life while my best-friends were here and my best-friends mom, too. It was freaking great.

"He lied so you wouldn't be hurt. It was me. I remember the way you lit up when everything was happening around you, how in pain you were because it was your first time-" He said. I felt tears well up in the corners of my eyes and I shook my head. He was lying. He had to be lying because I knew Stiles wouldn't have lied to me about that.

"Shut up!" I screamed as tears started to go down my face. He laughed.

"You were so tight, but you were moaning Stiles's name and the whole time he was screaming in my head to stop! He wanted me to stop touching you. To stop everything. He was yelling for me to stop fucking you." He laughed over my cries.

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed.

"You already did!" He laughed at me. My head snapped up and he blinked a few times smirking knowing he had gotten to me.

"Skylar no!" Scott yelled. He grabbed me around my chest from behind as I went forward to sink my claws into the Nogitsunes face.

"I'm going to kill you!" I screamed as Scott lifted me up and dragged me into the kitchen. I was kicking and screaming the whole time. Scott set me down and put his hands on my shoulders staring me in the eyes and he was shocked to see something.

"What?!" I snapped.

"Your eyes are red." He said.

"That's impossible." I said. He shook his head and Lydia who was next to him pulled out a compact mirror and held it out to show me that my eyes were red.

"How is that possible?" I asked. Scott shook his head and shrugged.

"We can ask Peter. He's on his way here." Scott explained. I took a deep breath and then sat there as Scott went back into the living room talking to Lydia. I sighed and then glanced over at into the living room where the Nogitsune was smiling at me. The guy, who I guess was Peter looked back at me and realization, came through his eyes, before he waved me forward.

"I'll use Skylar instead Lydia…she knows him better than you do, don't you Skylar?" He asked. I nodded and bit my lip as I stood up and went inside the living room. I felt eyes on me.

"So we have a plan." Deaton said to me. I nodded. I guess it was time to save my lovely boyfriend from himself.


	16. Chapter 16

I walked into the living room with my arms crossed over my chest. I couldn't believe that I was seriously about to do this, but it was for Stiles. I would do anything to get my Stiles back. I put my fingers to my lips as I waited for Peter to explain what Scott and I were going to do. I looked at Scott who was looking at Stiles.

"Scott is going to try and dig through pale and sickly evil Stiles's mind to unearth plain and normal sickly Stiles. Then guide him back from the depths of his own subconscious. But not alone." Peter said.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked. I started to chew on the inside of my mouth feeling like I knew where he was going to go with that.

"Someone needs to go in with you." Peter said as he looked at Me. Lydia looked the other way away from me and I sighed. I sat down next to Stiles on the couch and moved my face so I was right next to him. I saw his eyes go to the corner of his eyes trying to look at me. I smirked at him.

"You're going to lose and I'm going to laugh." I whispered in his ear.

"So what do we do when we find him?" Scott asked.

"Try to give him back control of his mind, his body." Peter explained as Scott got behind us and put his claws at the base of my neck. I did this before with my dad once to show me what it was like and that was another reason why they had volunteered me up for this.

"What would that something be? Because you're not being specific." I said as I glanced back at Peter.

"Improvise." He said. I snorted, of course he wouldn't give us a real answer. I understand why both Scott and Stiles didn't want me to meet him. Peter seemed to be an ass to me.

"What if this is just another trick?" Scott asked as he looked over at Peter. I glanced over at Peter and then looked back up behind me at Scott. Okay so that was going to be explained.

"When are you guys going to trust me?" Peter asked.

"I meant him." Scott said. Peter shrugged and I bent my head forward and bit my lip taking a deep breath to relax my nerves.

"Scott we're running out of time just plunge those big old claws into my neck and let's do this thing." I said. He took a deep breath and then I felt the shift. I felt the world shift around me and when I opened my eyes up again I was strapped to a bed. I screamed and looked over to see Scott tied to. We both cried out in frustration as we struggled against the bed.

"What the hell is this?!" I demanded I said I looked over at him. He shrugged and then I sighed and started pulling myself up. After breaking through the restraints I looked at Scott pointedly and he followed suit. He was out of his restraints in the next and he walked to the door.

"Stay behind me." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course." I said as he opened the door. I sighed and then once he moved out of the way the door closed in front of me. I screamed and it wouldn't open. I pounded on the door.

"SCOTT!" I screamed pounding on the door. I turned around to see the wall and then the scene shifted from around me. I was in Stiles's room again. I turned around to see Stiles walking towards me. When he reached me he pushed me up against the door and kissed me. We were making out when his hands snaked down around my butt down to my thigh. He hooked one leg around his waist and I jumped letting him grab the other and push me flat against the wall so he was holding me up. He pulled away from my lips for a moment to kiss down the corner of my mouth to my neck. I titled my head sideways so he could get a better angle. He then pulled me away from the door and walked with me to the bed. I giggled as I fell back onto the bed. He pulled his shirt over his head before leaning back over me.

"God you're beautiful." He said. I laughed at him and kissed him again. Then as he started to trail the kisses down my neck and I blinked a few times.

"Stiles…wait…" I said. He pulled back and looked at me.

"What Sky?" He asked. I pushed him off and back. I shook my head and sat up. No, this wasn't right. This wasn't Stiles. This was somewhere else trying to get his body back.

"This isn't right…you aren't here." I said putting my hands to my head. I closed my eyes trying to concentrate on what I was supposed to be doing right now.

"Sky yeah, I'm right here. Nothing is wrong." He murmured as he tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. I shook my head confused and then sat up on the bed.

"No! You're not here!" I screamed.

"Sky no!" He yelled as I got up and ran at the door pulling it open and running through it to end up in a white room with pillars all through it. I was back in my normal clothes and not half naked. I heard footsteps and Scott ran up behind me and I looked ahead of us to see Stiles and the Nogitsune on a huge tree stump.

"I take it that's the nemeton you sacrificed you guys to." I said. He nodded as we started to run closer to them.

"Stiles!" I yelled.

"Stiles!" Scott yelled as we moved forward.

"We have to find out a way to break it." He said. I nodded and then thought about it.

"Roar." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Roar! You're the Alpha and he's your beta! We're part of your pack now and he follows your lead. If an Alpha roars he has to respond to it!" I said. He looked at me like I was crazy and then at Stiles.

"Do it with me." He said. I stared at him like he was insane and shook my head.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Just do it!" Scott said. I nodded and then that's when the Nogitsune looked over at us and that's when I looked over at Scott and he was full wolf and I went full wolf and Scott glanced down at me.

"I guess we have another true alpha." He murmured. I sighed and chuckled shaking my head. That's when we both howled and Stiles glanced over at us before looking back at the Nogitsune. The Nogitsune roared and the next thing I knew was we were back into the living room. I saw Peter pull Lydia aside and ask her something and that's when Stiles jerked up ripping the tape off his mouth as he went. He started to pull bandages out of his mouth and when he was finished there was a whole pile of them and that's when an arm shot out of it.

"Are you serious?" I asked. It came at us and then Peter and Scott pushed him into the seat.

"Wait!" Scott said as he started to pull the bandages off and I saw Stiles's face.

"Stiles!" I smiled as tears ran down my face.

"Scott!" Deaton said. I turned around and saw Lydia and the Nogitsune missing. Oh no, they both were gone. I sighed and looked over at Stiles who wouldn't look me in the eyes. They then took him upstairs up to Scott's room to make sure he was alright. I turned around to see Kira's mom standing there. I nodded and went over to the stairs.

"She's here." I called up. I saw Scott, Stiles, and Ms. McCall materialized at the top of the stairs. They helped Stiles down the stairs and into the living room. When they got there Stiles went on his own and then a few seconds later the Oni appeared and grabbed Stiles's head. A few seconds later he fell to the ground and I grabbed him before he slammed into the floor.

"Check his ear." She said. I pulled his ear back to show the backwards five.

"So am I myself?" He asked.

"Yeah," I murmured. He nodded and then I looked at my phone and txted Max to let know I was just going to stay here and I was skipping school. I sat in the chair while Stiles slept on the couch. Once he was out of it I put a blanket over him. I fell asleep as soon as I lowered myself into the chair. I was awoken when I heard a panicked breathing and a gasp. I blinked my eyes open to see Stiles standing up. I stood up quickly and caught him.

"Hey, hey you're fine." I said gripping him tightly keeping him in one place.

"How long was I out?" He asked as Scott ran into the room.

"Just a few hours. Come on sit back down." Scott said. Stiles shook his head as I wrapped my arm around his waist.

"Where's my dad?" He asked.

"At Eichen house questioning everyone. Looking for Meredith. I promised him we wouldn't let you out of our sight." He said. I nodded.

"And the others?" Stiles asked.

"All looking for Lydia." I said as he shook his head.

"It's starting to feel like we're waiting for a ransom call." He said.

"We'll find her." Scott said nodding as Stiles grabbed his jacket to put it on. I pulled away from him to see him actually shivering. I glanced up at him and he caught my eyes giving me a weak smile. I narrowed my eyes at him and he looked away.

"Yeah I don't know why I just can't seem to get warm." He said. I put a hand to his cheek and he glanced down at me and he put his hand over mine. He was freezing.

"You're cold as ice Stiles." I whispered. That's when Scott put his hand on Stiles before pulling back.

"You're in pain." Scott said. I looked over at Stiles confused.

"It's not that bad. Just more like a dull ache." Stiles said as he shook his head. I looked at him with my eyebrows raised.

"Where?" Scott asked.

"Sort of everywhere." Stiles answered as he sat back down on the ground. That's when Scott took his hand I glanced between the two. Okay, so there was something I was missing out on if Scott could just do that and tell he was in pain.

"Dude, you're freezing." Scott said as Stiles put his hands over his face. Scott bent down in front of him.

"Tell me the truth how much does it hurt." Scott asked and Stiles was about to answer but Scott's phone started to ring. I glanced down to see Kira's face pop up on the screen. Stiles glanced up at me and I sat down beside him. I took his hands in mine to try and keep him warm at least a little bit. I heard Scott answer the phone and I closed my eyes listening to the conversation. I opened my eyes and looked up at Scott. So the girl that was like Lydia at Eichen, Meredith, was at the high-school in Coach's class. I wonder how Coach was taking that one.

"So to school we go?" I asked. He nodded.

"Let's go." He said. Scott, Stiles, and I got up and headed out to Stiles's jeep. I grabbed his keys and unlocked his car. Scott got into the back while Stiles took shot gun. I got in and revved the engine before pulling out of the driveway. His jeep wasn't as awesome as my vanquish but it would have to do for now while we needed the room because that is what I lacked. I should really invest on a bigger car but I liked the looks I got when I revved my engine as I went down the street, plus I had done a lot of work to her myself. I had saved up to get the exhaust done along with new rims and tires. That thing was my pride and joy, if I did say so myself.

"Why did he let you drive?" Scott sticking his head between the two seats. I shrugged as I headed towards school. When we got there Scott and Stiles took off inside after I just parked. I soon followed them and when I got there they were looking around the hallways.

"Where?" I asked. Scott shrugged.

"I…can't tell." He muttered. That's when I heard footsteps to see Kira running towards us.

"This way!" She said. We took off following her as we headed down the hallways and when we got to the music room it was just in time to see Coach Finstock take out the head orderly that was here from Eichen. I pumped my fist in the in appreciation, and point for Finstock!

"That's the Coach I'm proud to call my coach!" I laughed running in. He glanced over at us and rolled his eyes when he saw me. I gave him a cheeky smile.

"What are you all doing just looking? Get her out of here!" He yelled. I held out my hand to Meredith and she took it and with that we whisked her out of the music room and out into the parking lot. I climbed into the back with Meredith while Kira stayed outside the jeep.

"Okay, I'll catch you later." Scott said. She nodded and headed back inside. Stiles and Scott turned to Meredith and smiled.

"Okay so where's Lydia?" I asked.

"Who's Lydia?" She asked us. I glanced up at the boys and blinked my eyes. Oh god, this was going to be a little bit harder than we thought. Scott looked at us.

"Let's take her back to my house and sort this out." Scott said. I nodded and Stiles started up his jeep and we headed back to Scott's house. I walked into his house first and stopped short with I saw Agent McCall sitting in the house talking to Isaac. Okay, so minor problem. Stiles and Scott both slammed into me because I had stopped short of the entrance to the room. I grunted as I took a few unsteady steps forwards from being pushed before straightening myself out and smiling at Agent McCall. I saluted him in a half-assed manner.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked his dad when they walked inside his house. I saw Isaac and looked at him confused. I raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged at me. I just rolled my eyes at him, which earned a glare from him, which honestly I could care less about.

"I could ask you the same thing." Mr. McCall said.

"Free period." I said.

"Yeah, group study." Stiles said as he referred to all four of us. I smiled at him nodding.

"Who's she?" Agent McCall asked.

"My girlfriend." Stiles said. I slammed my hand to my forehead and Scott let out a loud sigh. Stiles of all the times to be a stupid idiot, right now is not one of them. I turned to look at him with this look of 'did you really just say that?'. He glanced at me and shrugged realizing what he had just said.

"I thought you and Sky were dating." Agent McCall said.

"…he says that but he doesn't really mean it. She's family." I muttered.

"You're not my type." Meredith said looking at Stiles as I snorted out a laugh. She then looked at Isaac and smiled.

"He's my type." She said, and with that I busted out laughing. Isaac looked up slightly shocked and I let out a snort.

"Let's get upstairs." I said.

"Isaac can come to." Stiles said. I just chuckled as I headed up the stairs and to Scott's room. Scott got stopped by dear old dad as we I walked up the stairs with the others following. Meredith sat down on the bed and I smiled at her.

"Where's Lydia?" Stiles asked.

"Lydia? You mean the red head girl." Meredith said. Stiles nodded.

"Yes! Yes, progress, good. Now all you got to do is tell us where she is." Stiles said as he put his hands together. I crossed my arms over my chest as I watched Stiles work his magic, hopefully. Isaac glanced over at me and then looked at Stiles. I could read the look in his ask silently asking me if Stiles could manage to get anything out of Meredith and I just shrugged my shoulders silently. Banshees were temperamental creatures at best.

"Okay, if she tells me." Meredith said. I face palmed and Isaac glanced over at me with a slight smirk hanging on the edge of his lips.

"What do you mean if she's tells you?" Isaac asked.

"Can you ask her?" I asked moving so that I was besides Stiles. Meredith got a smile on her face and I shook my head.

"I already have." She said. All of our eyebrows shot up at this answer and then Stiles smiled.

"Well, that's good. What did she say?" I asked. She looked at the ground for a moment thinking over her answer.

"She said she doesn't want to be found." Meredith said. My mouth dropped open slightly thinking about what we had just been told. How could Lydia not want to be found?

"That's great." Stiles muttered tapping his fists together. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I saw Stiles and Isaac go over into the bathroom and start muttering to themselves as Meredith just sat on the bed. I shook my head and walked over to the pair.

"Were not torturing her!" Stiles hissed. I stared at Isaac incredulously.

"Not torture her! Scare her!" He said.

"I'm just going go back in here." I muttered walking back out of the bathroom. After of debating on a few things they walked back over and Stiles squatted down in front of Meredith.

"Okay, so just going to try a few things. Try to focus on the sounds around us. Focus on the silence." Stiles said.

"Listen to the silence." Isaac added.

"Focus on the silence." Stiles repeated.

"Listen to the silence." Isaac said again and I looked at him shaking my head.

"Isaac let me handle this I have more experience with Banshee's." Stiles muttered.

"Isn't anyone going to get that?" Meredith said. We glanced at each other confused.

"Get what?" I asked.

"Your phone." She said looking at my pocket. I glanced down at it and pulled it out of my coat pocket. I handed it to her while casting a glance towards Stiles who just shrugged at me. We just sat there for a moment while she listened to nothing, or so it seemed. She handed me back the phone.

"They said cuda faudra." She said. I straightened up slightly at the mention of that. I licked my lips slightly.

"What is that? Spanish?" Isaac asked. I shook my head, because the only reason I had known what that meant was because I took French, and because I had tutors because I wanted to be fluent in it. I was fluent in Spanish, French, Italian, and because I wanted to learn it German.

"No it's French." I muttered as Scott said it from the doorway. I glanced back at him and smiled. I stood up and looked away from the guys thinking about it.

"They're at the internment camp they had here during World War two." Scott said. I nodded and sighed.

"They're at Oak Creek." I said. He nodded and I tossed Stiles's keys to him. We all filed into Stiles's jeep as he drove.

"You okay?" Stiles asked as he glanced over at Scott who had gotten shotgun.

"Yeah, don't worry about me." Scott said.

"Okay since no one else is going to say it I will. You look like you're dying." Isaac said. I rolled my eyes.

"Your pale, skinny. You look like you're getting worse. When we find the other you is he going to look like he's getting better?" Isaac asked. I shrugged.

"Probably not. If Stiles looks this way then the other should to. It's logic. One can't survive without the other." I muttered.

"What happens if he gets hurt?" Scott asked. I started to chew on my lip as I waited for Stiles to answer.

"What do you mean? If I do I die? I don't care, as long no else dies because of me. I remember everything that I did, Scott. I remember pushing that sword into you and twisting it, strangling Sky till she passed out and chasing her around her house." He said. I subconsciously put a hand to my neck and rubbed it slightly thinking about it. If you looked hard enough you could still see the bruises from his hands, because it wasn't too long ago.

"But that wasn't you Stiles." I muttered.

"You guys have to promise me you can't let anyone else get hurt because of me." Stiles said. Scott and I nodded as Isaac glanced at both of us. We then lapsed into silence and after a few moments pasted we pulled up to the gate where Allison and Kira already were. We filed out of Stiles's jeep and formed a circle.

"We've done this before guys. A couple weeks ago we were standing around just like this and we saved Malia, remember?" Scott asked. My jaw twitched at her name for some strange reason.

"That was total stranger. This is Lydia." Scott said. I nodded.

"I'm here to save my best friend." Allison said.

"I came to save me." Scott said.

"I came because I didn't feel like doing homework." Isaac said. I glanced over to him.

"Really? Trying to have a moment and you say that!?" I asked. I shook my head and pushed past him and Kira and walked into the courtyard of the Oak Creek. It was creepy, and something I would really see in a horror movie.

"Sky come with us to find Lydia." Scott said. I nodded and I ran with them in the other direction of Isaac, Kira, and Allison. I followed them into the compound only stopping a moment before turning down another corridor. We got to a barred door to see Lydia pressed up against it.

"Lydia!" I said pulling the door open.

"No, no, no! You aren't supposed to be here! Didn't you get my message?" She asked as tears started to make their way down her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Who else is here?" She asked.

"Kira, Isaac and Allison…." I said confused about why she was freaking out so much. I glanced back at the guys.

"Guys get back to them!" She yelled at us. We nodded and turned to go back up from where we came from. I was between Scott and them when we were running and I noticed Stiles had stopped and was on the ground with Lydia beside him. I started to walk towards them but Lydia waved me on.

"No go with Scott!" She commanded. I nodded and then hurried up after Scott who by the way was running pretty fast. Scott and I slammed into a chain link door when we saw Allison get stabbed by one of the Oni. Scott ran over to Allison as she fell to the ground. I covered my hands with my mouth as tears started to leak out of the corners of my eyes.

"No," I whispered. I watched Scott press a hand to her arm.

"I-I-I can't take your pain." Scott said.

"Because it doesn't hurt." She whispered. I shook my head.

"No-" He murmured.

"No it's okay. It's okay." She kept murmuring over and over to Scott. I could hear her heartbeat getting weaker with each passing second and I choked back a sob.

"It's perfect. I'm in the arms of my first love. The first person I loved and the person I'll always loved. I love you, Scott. Scott McCall." She said.

"Allison please don't. Allison don't please." Scott said.

"You have to tell my dad. You have to tell my dad that…" She said sporadically as her heart stopped beating. I looked away leaning my head against the wall as I heard Scott start to cry. I bit the palm of my hand roughly to keep the cries in. I couldn't even right now. Allison Argent had drawn her last arrow and her last breath and it was all the nogitsune's fault. This was war.


	17. Chapter 17

I ran my hands over my face still in disbelief that Allison was gone. It seemed like that it was a dream and that I was still floating in the dream world. This couldn't be happening, but I couldn't focus on that because right now I was sitting the police station, and I had just given Sheriff Stilinski my statement about what happened. I was wiping tears away from my face. I couldn't just pretend that this was a mugging but I couldn't really tell the authorities about what happened. No one would believe me, except the sheriff. He would believe me but that's only because Stiles had told him about this life, which was probably the smartest thing he could have done.

"Can I leave now?" I muttered. The Sheriff nodded and went over to Parrish. He was talking to him and then the next thing I heard was the noise the Oni make when they appear. I glanced behind me to see an Oni take out a deputy. My eyes went wide. I couldn't even go wolf here and that sucked, but I knew I was going to run because I couldn't win without going wolf. Hell, I couldn't even win with going wolf. Parrish started to take shots at it which knocked it to the ground. I watched it for a moment and started to move so that I was behind the desk by Parrish. The last thing I needed was to get a bullet in me to and have me completely heal in front of the whole station.

"Sheriff don't." I whispered as he got closer to the thing. I saw it get up and then I heard one behind me. I turned around and pulled out my claws and took a swipe. It slammed me into the nearest desk and the police opened fire on the Oni. Parrish pulled me behind him and then he went to reload it.

"You're going to need a bigger gun." Stilinski said as he pulled out a shotgun and shot one of the Oni. I watched and then when I saw the moment of opportunity I ran for it out the door. I had a feeling that they may have been after me there. I didn't want to put them in any more danger if they were there for me. I felt them make a grab for me and I glanced back for a moment in the doorway to see Stilinski stare at me confused.

"Keep them occupied. I have to get to Scott." I called out behind me. I grabbed my phone from my coat pocket and called Scott as I ran down the street. He didn't pick up the first time. I growled into the phone as his voicemail popped up. I heard his voice and then pulled the phone away from my ear and tapped the end button angrily. I then tapped call again button before it started to ring. I missed the flip phone era where I could angrily slam it shut and then open it back up dramatically and try again. I missed those times.

"Come on Scotty." I said as I ran down the sidewalk. I stopped for a moment to catch my breath and he answered.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Oni, police station. I was about to get out but the Sheriff and Parrish are keeping them busy with fire power. I don't know how long that's going to last but we need to figure out something and quickly." I said.

"Yeah, Stiles and Lydia just had a feeling. Meet us at the school." He said.

"Okay." I said and I pulled the phone away from my ear and tapped it. I looked around where I was for a moment before cutting through someone's yard and going into a bunch of trees. I used my speed to get there right when they pulled up in Stiles's jeep. They looked at me and I looked at Stiles who was being supported by Lydia. Scott nodded at me and we headed for the side doors outside.

"Scott wait, I know what we're all thinking. That if it works it might kill me too. Even if it does you have to go through with it. Stick with the plan, okay?" Stiles asked. He glanced over at me for a moment as did Scott and I looked to the sky taking a deep breath. Scoot had taken a few moments really quick to explain to me on the way to the door what the plan was. I sighed.

"The plan is to save you, that's the plan I'm going with." He said. I nodded and Scott opened the doors. When we went through we walked straight into a courtyard covered in snow. It was like a Japanese garden. It even had a little bridge with a fountain off to the side. I glanced over at Scott and watched Stiles. Toto I don't think we're in Kansas anymore.

"Excuse me, but what the actual fuck is this?" I asked as the doors closed behind us. They turned around and I glanced back over my shoulder. Stiles moved ahead of us slightly.

"Well, this is definitely not part of the plan." He muttered. I glanced around and I felt my claws extend and I smirked looking around and I realized it was snowing, right now as we stood in the area. I heard footsteps and we turned to look at the door to see the Nogitsune walking towards us, or more like stumbling towards us. I looked at Scott out of the corner of my eye as Kira took out her sword.

"Like I promised you Stiles, we're going to kill all of them. One by one." He said as an Oni materialized right by Kira and slammed his sword against hers.

"Where are we?" I asked it as the Oni started to come up beside us.

"Between life and death." It said.

"Oh great cause this is what I really wanted Limbo to look like here." I muttered sarcastically. I got a look from both Scott and Stiles probably thinking to themselves, "Sky this is not the time to be sarcastic'. I just shrugged at them both. I didn't care, this was the perfect time to be sarcastic since Stiles wasn't feeling the part, it was my job to take it over.

"Bardo." Lydia corrected me. I just rolled my eyes at her. I had totally forgotten about that little history lesson Kira had given us in the beginning of the year when all of this shit was nonexistent. I sighed and thought about a much easier and simpler time; I also knew that since I was a werewolf I was no longer going to have just a simple and normal life though, and I had accepted that a long time ago.

"But there are no peaceful deities here, Lydia." It said as it stalked closer to us. I just kept my eyes on it the whole time. There were four Oni plus the nogitsune. I didn't like those odds since there were only 3 of us who could actually fight these things. I bit my lip as I felt my claws tickling the palm of my hand as I curled my hands into fists.

"You're dying Stiles and everyone you care about is dying to." He said coming closer. I knew what he meant because I was there when it happened and I guess Scott wasn't going tell him about what I had been in before I got to them at the school. I don't really blame Scott because he wanted to be able to focus on the plan and not on everyone else dying. In order to save everyone we had to focus on the plan.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

"I've captured almost all the territories on the board. The hospital, the police station, the Hudson's lawyer facility and now the animal clinic….do you know the way of the samurai?" it asked. My eyes went wide and then narrowed into slits. How dare he go after my family. I was going to kill him myself when I got the chance to! I growled slightly and I felt my teeth grow in.

"No, and I don't want to." Stiles said.

"When the samurai disembowels himself with his own sword to retain his honor, it isn't that stroke that kills him. The killing stroke is made by his best-friend to the head with his own Katana. And Scott is going to kill you, Stiles and you're going to let because they're all going to die. Everyone touched by an Oni's blade, unless Scott kills you first." He said.

"Why, why are you doing this?" Stiles asked.

"To win the game." He said. Then the Oni started to swing their blades around and I pulled out all the claws and teeth for all to see. That's when the Oni started to fight. We all started to fight except Lydia and Stiles who went for safety. I screamed as they came at me. I ducked and swiped at one with my claws to the face. We were fighting for a solid few moments before I looked at Scott and Kira as they ducked swords as they went. I bit my lip and then looked at Scott.

"Anyone got a plan?" I called out as I saw Kira get disarmed. I ran over to get beside Kira. I saw Stiles pick up the sword and point the blade at his stomach. He was shaking as he held the point to his stomach. I just stared at him confused with my claws out. I swallowed nervously because Stiles looked too determined right now. I knew how he felt bad because he wanted all this to end; all the chaos and strife to end.

"Stiles don't do it." I said as I watched him.

"Don't Stiles!" Scott said.

"What if it saves us? All of us?" Stiles asked us. I just shook my head, because there was no way in hell that this was real. The sword was because Kira had brought it in so if Stiles impaled himself on it then he would die and not it be an illusion. There had to be a little trick in this place to tell that we weren't really here but still in the school.

"What if it's another trick!?" Lydia demanded.

"This is no trick Lydia. End it Scott, let your friend fall on his own sword. Do for him for what he cannot do himself. Do it Scott! Be his kaishakunin! Give up the game." The Nogitsune said. That's when Stiles was about to do it right before he glanced into the blade of the sword. I glanced at him confused before glancing at the Nogitsune.

"Stiles please." I whispered looking at him again as he glanced around the room.

"You have no moves left." the Nogitsune said as Stiles lowered the sword away from his stomach; relief flooded through me and I relaxed slightly.

"I do." He said as he tossed Kira's sword back to her.

"A divine move." He said as he looked up. I smiled at him and moved so I wasn't in front of Kira anymore. The Nogitsune growled at us slightly. I went over to Stiles and wrapped my arm around his waist as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders to keep himself up.

"Stop fighting. It's an illusion. You have to stop fighting them. It looks real and feels real but it isn't. You guys need to trust me." Stiles said. That's when we made a line and let the Oni form on both sides of us. We went through the Oni getting cut up as we went and when Scott got to the Nogitsune he pushed him out the door and we ended up in the hallway of the school.

"We're fine." I muttered looking down at where I had been cut at. Lydia took Stiles from me knowing that I would need to help Scott soon. That's when I felt a slam to the back of the head and sent me to the ground groaning, as stars danced back and forth in my vision. I glanced up to see the other Stiles's standing above me. He threw Scott into the lockers and knocked Kira out.

"This was my game." He said to us.

"You think you can beat me at my game." He said looking over at Stiles and Lydia. I got up to my feet as void Stiles started to walk towards normal regular Stiles.

"Divine move. You think you have any moves at all? You can kill the oni. But me? Me? I'm a thousand years old. You can't kill me!" He yelled at Stiles and Lydia as they backed way down the hallway.

"But we can change you!" Lydia snapped as I came up behind him quietly. They wanted me to bite the Nogitsune to change him.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You forgot about the scroll." Stiles told him.

"The shugendo scroll." Lydia told him. I even saw him tense up as she said those words. A smirk came over my face and I wanted to laugh but that would ruin everything.

"Change the host." He said.

"You can't be a fox and a wolf." Stiles chuckled. That was my cue I went full wolf and grabbed him. I bit him straight on the shoulder as I dug my claws into his side through his coat. He yelled out and pulled away from me after the deed had been done. I smiled at him as he glanced at me as Kira plunged her sword through his stomach.

"Paybacks a bitch. Isn't it?" I asked him returning to normal. The Nogitsune collapsed down to his knees in the hallway arching his back slightly and then he opened his mouth and a fly flew out of it.

"Gross." I said. We watched the fly go down the hallway until Isaac caught it in a container made of complete wood. Hopefully that fly was going to be in there for a very long, long time. I watched the other Stiles jerk around for a moment before going still. I heard cracking and I went around the front of him to see his face had cracked like porcelain. He then fell to the floor turning to dust as soon as he did so. The dust disappeared much like the Oni did when the sun rose. I smiled. That's when our Stiles collapsed and I caught him before he hit the ground.

"Stiles!" I screamed cradling him in my lap. I felt for a pulse in his neck and it was steady. I took a deep breath and Lydia took his hand. After a minute or so he came to and glanced up at all of us before looking up at me. I smiled down at him as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Oh, god, I fainted, didn't I?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"We're alive. We all alive?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're okay." Scott said. That's when Lydia stood up and looked out worried. I glanced up at her and took Stiles's jacket and put it underneath his head as I stood up.

"Lydia." I whispered. I saw Stiles sit up out of the corner of my eye. I then heard the tearful cry and Lydia ran out of the hallway. Stiles got up and he and I followed her with Scott, Kira, and Isaac behind us. When we got back outside we saw Aiden on the ground with Ethan crying over him. My hands went to my mouth as I backed away slightly. I felt so bad. I never even got the chance to tell him that I forgave him for everything within the last couple months. I felt that weight crushing down on me as my fingers started to shake. I glanced up towards the sky hoping that he was up there in heaven. Yeah, I believed in heaven and after life and shit like that. Just because I'm a mythical creature doesn't mean I can't have morals of my own. I took a deep breath and headed down to Ethan, Mr. Argent, and Derek. Derek glanced up at me and just shook his head. I put my hand on Ethan's shoulder and he glanced back at me before going back to crying over his brother. A tear leaked out of my eyes as I stood there over Aiden's body and Ethan weeping.

* * *

I was standing in the hallway and I felt the hair stand up on the back of my neck. I looked over to see Malia making her way down the hallway with Finstock and I just stared. She smiled at me and I gave her a small one back still not completely comfortable with her. Scott came up to me and glanced over at me.

"You alright?" He asked. I nodded and he stared at me slightly. He knew it was a lie but he didn't push it any further, which I was thankful.

"What's up?" I asked him looking at him.

"Nothing, just wondering if you were going to come over tonight. We're helping Malia with the transformation and calling it up when she needs it." He said. I nodded.

"Sure, why not." I muttered. He nodded studying me for a moment before we both headed to class. I knew Scott could tell by my determiner that I wasn't happy that Malia was becoming part of the group but he didn't pry. He knew that I would talk to him when the time presented itself, and I knew I probably would go to him if I needed it honestly. He knew me so well, probably better than my brother but I wasn't going to bet on that.

* * *

I was outside the school leaning against my car playing with my phone. I sniffed at the air catching something I wasn't used to. I glanced up to see Ethan coming towards me with his hands in his pockets. I put my phone into the pocket of my sweatshirt before he reached me. He wouldn't meet my eyes and I just bit my lip as we stood there in awkward silence.

"Ethan." I said. He glanced up at me.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving Beacon Hills. I don't know where I'm going but I don't know if I'll be back." He muttered scratching the back of his head. I nodded. Isaac and Mr. Argent had left to heading for Paris, which I was sort of insanely jealous about but it was to get away for a while which was a good thing for both of them right now.

"Seems everyone is leaving after everything." I murmured. He nodded and then surveyed me quietly with his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," I muttered giving him a smile.

"That's the biggest lie ever. I can tell, Sky." He muttered as he leaned against my car beside me staring at me. I sighed and took a deep breath knowing it was going to hurt talking about Aiden but he wanted to know what my problem was.

"I feel bad. I never told him I forgave him. You guys were just acting on Deucalion orders. I never told him it was okay...I never got the chance." I whispered staring over at Ethan. He put a hand on my arm and gave me a soft smile.

"I think he knew, some part of him knew you weren't going to hold a grudge forever against him." He said. I nodded and sighed. He pushed away from my car and I straightened up and he pulled me in for a hug. I smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped mine around his shoulders hugging him tightly. When I pulled back I smiled at him.

"If you need any help or anything give me a call. You have my number right?" I asked. He nodded and I smiled.

"Take care of yourself Ethan. Try to not run into anyone you've pissed off, okay?" I muttered. He chuckled but nodded and gave me one last hug before walking off. I glanced over feeling eyes on me to see Scott and Stiles both staring at me. I gave them a short wave before getting into my car rolling down my window.

"See you guys at Scott's tonight." I said before driving away as I saw Scott nod.

* * *

It was later that night. I was on Scott's bed with Stiles. Malia and Scott were working on trying to get her to show her claws on command.

"It's okay. Don't worry just try to let it happen." Scott said after the third failed attempt. Then she closed her eyes and flicked her hand again and you heard them pop out. Her eyes went wide and she laughed.

"Oh wow!" Stiles said as she got in his face

"Oh I'm sorry!" She laughed and I glared. Scott saw the look on my face and I quickly shut it down. He blinked and I set my teeth. Stiles glanced back over at me and smiled. I gave him a fake smile and I knew that Scott heard my heart rate went up as Malia set her eyes on me. I tried to give her a genuine smile but it was really forced and hoped it looked real. I sighed and then flicked out my own claws.

"Welcome to the claw club." I chuckled. She laughed at me and then looked over at Scott. Then Stiles tugged on my hand lightly, and I glanced up at him. He gave me an easy smile.

"Do you mind coming with me back to my house to help me with something?" He asked.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked.

"Help me take the stuff down in my room." He chuckled.

"Alright, I can do that." I smiled. Maybe things weren't going to change as much as I thought they might. I smiled to myself and sighed.

* * *

Stiles and I were in his room taking down the papers he had amassed among the wall. I chuckled as I pulled the tape carefully away and pulled the thumbtack down. He glanced back at his dad as he stopped in the doorway of his room.

"Whatcha doing?" Sheriff Stilinski asked as Stiles pulled down something off his wall.

"Just clearing my head." Stiles smiled as his dad nodded. He moved down the hallway and I watched as the paper went to the floor. I smiled as I pulled the string off it.

"I'm glad I'm going to be seeing your wall again." I teased. He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist and started to tickle me. I squealed and glanced back at him and he smiled at me. He kissed me lightly.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too Stiles." I whispered. Then I turned around and pressed my lips against his lightly as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He cupped his hands over my butt and then I was running my hands through the hair at the nape of his neck. I pulled back from his kiss and stared at him with a smile.

"I've missed you Stiles." I whispered hugging him tightly.

"I've missed me too." He whispered hugging me tightly back. When we pulled back we looked to the door and then I listened for a moment for his dad, who was downstairs.

"I say we celebrate." I muttered. He chuckled and kissed me lightly. I pulled back again and then held a finger to my lips as I headed to the door and shut it quietly. He chuckled and came over to me and pushed me up against the door pushing my shirt up over my head as he did so. I kissed after the fabric was to the floor. Well, this was going to be one hell of a celebration, if I did say so myself.

* * *

**Okay guys! It's the end of season 3b so I'll start writing up season 4, which I already have partly done! So, I should be updating ASAP. But I want my fans opinion first. Should I start another whole different story for season 4 or just continuing adding to this one!? Please message me your thoughts for it!**


	18. Chapter 18

I sighed as I looked around the room. Max and I were just sitting around because it seemed the only thing to do right now. It was almost Christmas and I couldn't believe it. Max muted the TV as I wet my lips.

"Are you alright, you've been quiet." He muttered. I nodded.

"Have you told about your little new found powers?" He asked. I shook my head. I hadn't told my father about what had happened with me becoming a true Alpha. Scott told me I should tell him soon. I didn't exactly want to be told that I had to have my own pack, I just really wanted to stay with my family honestly.

"Are you going to?" He asked.

"Eventually I guess." I muttered. He nodded and sighed. I glanced over at him to see him glowing his eyes yellow at me, baiting me to do the same. I glared at him but decided to humor him and let my eyes glow red. He shook his head still in disbelief that it happened to me. He was moping around after the first time I had showed him because he wanted it to be him. I don't know it was me, but it was.

"Hey Sky!" Caleb said running into the living room. I glanced back to see his eyes glowing yellow. He thought it was so cool to switch them on and off like out of no where. I just shook my head and chuckled. He and Cami had both changed the last full moon. They weren't as strong as I had been or even as strong as Max had been. Both were actually pretty easy to subdue during the full moon. Dad was working with them now every night that he was home to help them control it. Caleb was easier than she was at it because like me, Cami had a temper that flared up really easily, especially around stupid people.

"You worry me little brother." I said looking back towards the TV.

"How?" He asked flipping over the couch. Oh, that was another thing. He loved to show off his strength and agility now; he loved it so much he even tried out of the baseball team for this spring. I told him he couldn't cheat and use his powers, which he knew, and assured me he wouldn't.

"Because you like to show off to much." I said. He just chuckled and leaned back in the couch.

"Where is Cami?" Max asked.

"She should be getting home from cheer-leading soon." I said and as if right on que we heard the car pull up in front of the house and the sound of car doors slamming. Since Luna was home for winter break she was driving the twins places for mom and dad whenever they were both busy and couldn't do it themselves. Luna and Cami walked in and sat down on the couch.

"How was practice?" I asked looking back at Cami in her shorts and a t-shirt with her hair pulled up in a high pony-tail with a bow in it. She was the one in the family to take up cheer-leading because you know every family had to have at least one girl to do it, and it wasn't going to be me or Luna. We had to much pride and we weren't girly girls either.

"Blew. I don't understand why we have to have practice during break." She huffed sitting down next to Caleb. He chuckled at her and poked her in the cheek. She growled at him and both of them turned on each other growling.

"Oh give it a rest." Luna said sitting down on the other side of Max. I just rolled my eyes and flicked them both on the side of the head earning their glares. I just smiled at them and then looked back towards the TV. A little while later mom came into the room after coming home from work to see us all packed onto the couch and she smiled before running out of the room.

"What is she doing?" Luna asked confused. I shrugged and then mom came back with a camera in her hands.

"Oh hell no." Max said as he went to go get up.

"Maxwell, sit." She said. He went red under the use of his full name and sat back down in his seat. Caleb busted out laughing and Cami let out a giggle.

"This is cute guys! You're all in order to! It's a picture perfect moment." Mom said smiling as she turned it on. We groaned, Max the loudest.

"But mom the picture won't come out right because of our eyes!" Cami protested. Oh, that was another thing about her. She missed taking selfies since she turned and whined about it a lot which is why she was working extra hard at trying to get her eyes not to flare up when pictures are taken. Luna, Max, and I had all learned but the twins hadn't.

"Don't worry it won't flash so it won't show." She promised. Cami nodded uneasily and that's when we all smiled. She snapped a few photos and then came over to us showing us the photo. Cami smiled happily that you could see her eyes with out the glare from her werewolf eyes showing through.

"That's going to be our Christmas photo." Mom said walking away.

"Wait, what?! No I look terrible! Mom-!" Cami yelled running around her. I shook my head and leaned my head back onto the couch.

"So is everything going to go back to normal now?" Caleb asked looking at me. I nodded.

"Yeah, hopefully everything will be normal again." I said. He nodded.

"Good, cause anymore weird shit and I was going to move back to Sacramento." He said, crossing his arms over his chest relaxing back into the couch. Luna and Max laughed and I gave him an easy smile. The truth was I felt like something else was coming but I didn't want to bring it up because they would say I was paranoid. I just smiled and tried to get the feeling to go away, but I knew nothing could stay peaceful in Beacon Hills for long.

* * *

Okay guys! So I had post this one just so the people following this story but not me would know that I do have a squeal up for Season 4 of Teen Wolf. It's called Darkness Before Dawn. I wanted to split them up because I knew that if I kept going with Full moon with each season it would have a lot of chapters and it probably would get really confusing so I just wanted to let you know! My first chapter of Darkness Before Dawn is actually up already...but the title of the story is still up for debate. It's either going to stay the way it is or be changed to Wolfsbane but I'm not entirely sure yet! But thanks for reading guys! It really makes me happy!


End file.
